Ćpun
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Do szpitala Togiyaku, specjalizującego się w leczeniu uzależnień, trafia Fay, dwudziestojednoletni narkoman. Zostaje powierzony pod opiekę lekarza Kurogane Youou, który postanawia wyciągnąć go z nałogu. AU, KuroFay.
1. Chapter 1

Ten fik publikowany jest również na portalu Northern Lights pod tym samym nickiem. Zabrania się kopiowania, przerabiania i tym podobnych rzeczy...Pierwszy rozdział jest - jak zwykle - nieudany, mimo to proszę o niezrażanie się ;)

Tokyo nie zasypiało nigdy. Przez całą dobę funkcjonowały sklepy, jeździły samochody, a ludzie przemierzali ulice niezależnie od godziny. Nigdy nie było tu ciemno, setki świateł pochodzących z latarni ulicznych rozjaśniały mrok, a jaskrawe neony wręcz oślepiały. Jedynymi miejscami, w których panował względny półmrok, stawały się brudne zaułki, niemalże niewidoczne wśród szerokich, ozdobionych drzewami wiśniowymi ulic. To one stawały się schronieniem dla włóczęgów, alkoholików i narkomanów, kryjących się przed światem i ludzkimi spojrzeniami. Dla ludzi z marginesu, wiodących żałosne życie z dala od luksusu i jakichkolwiek norm wyznaczonych przez społeczeństwo. Większość gdzieś miała swoje domy i rodzinę, jednak z różnych powodów odchodziła. Nie radząc sobie z życiem, popadali w nałogi i tracili zaufanie do otaczającego ich, zimnego świata.

Bladą, drżącą dłonią wyjął z kieszeni brudnej kurtki strzykawkę. Drugą ręką odsunął rękaw aż do łokcia, odsłaniając wieloletnie ślady po ukłuciach. Zagryzł wargi i wbił strzykawkę w skórę, pochylając głowę. Jego twarz skryły jasne, brudne włosy, sięgające mu do ramion i układające się w delikatne fale. Był młody i gdyby jego twarzy nie szpeciły ciemne cienie pod zmęczonymi, niebieskimi oczami, a jego ciało nie było tak wychudzone, mógłby uchodzić za modela. Teraz wpatrywał się w bezbarwny płyn w strzykawce, powoli naciskając na tłok. W miarę jak narkotyk rozprzestrzeniał się po jego organizmie, jego ciało ogarnęło przyjemne otępienie. Wysunął igłę ze skóry i odrzucił strzykawkę jednym ruchem osłabłej ręki. Osunął się na ziemię, układając się na boku. Wsunął dłoń do kieszeni i wyczuł drugą strzykawkę. Wiedząc, że ma niewiele czasu, bez ceregieli wbił ją sobie w rękę. Nie miał już siły, by naciskać tłok, więc wstrzyknął narkotyk tylko w połowie. Zamknął oczy, pogrążając się w błogim zapomnieniu, w błogosławionym stanie wszystkich, którzy nie chcieli pamiętać o tym, co było lub jest. Był tylko ćpunem. Nikim więcej.

Nikt nie zauważył leżącej w zaułki, skulonej i nieruchomej postaci, której wytarte i poszarpane ciemne dżinsy i równie zniszczona kurtka wtapiały się w mrok nieoświetlonej uliczki. Zza kosza na śmieci wysunął się kot-włóczęga. Ostrożnie, na ugiętych łapach podszedł do człowieka, a nie zauważając oznak życia podszedł bliżej. Podniósł głowę, spłoszony głośnym śmiechem dochodzącym z głównej ulicy. Zwierzę stanęło bez ruchu, a potem, straciwszy zainteresowanie stworzeniem leżącym bez ruchu, przybliżyło się do wylotu uliczki. Szerokim chodnikiem alei szła dwójka ludzi, mężczyzna trzymał smycz. Potężny pies, ujrzawszy odwiecznego wroga, szarpnął smyczą, wciągając zaskoczonego pana do zaułka. Kot uciekł, a mężczyzna uspokoiwszy psa rozejrzał się dookoła i jego wzrok padł na nieruchomą postać. Zaklął i podszedł bliżej, podając smycz towarzyszącej mu kobiecie.

-Zostaw, to tylko ćpun. - powiedziała, krzywiąc się na widok strzykawki na ziemi.

-Może. - odparł jej towarzysz - Ale ja nie chcę mieć nikogo na sumieniu. Dzwoń po karetkę.

***  
>Kurogane dopił resztę kawy pozostałej w kubku i rozejrzał się do dyżurce w poszukiwaniu fartucha. Kitel leżał tam, gdzie go zostawił, na poręczy krzesła, więc z westchnieniem wstał z kanapy i sięgnął po niego, odkładając kubek. Za trzy minuty zaczynał dyżur, więc zarzucił na siebie fartuch i powoli pozapinał guziki. Poprawił identyfikator z jego imieniem i nazwiskiem, przypięty do materiału i był gotowy do pracy. Słysząc pukanie do drzwi, obejrzał się w tamtą stronę i kiwnął na przywitanie pielęgniarce. Rudowłosa dziewczyna odwzajemniła powitanie i podała mu notes z podkładką. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc nowe, obce nazwisko wśród pacjentów.<p>

-Mamy kogoś nowego ? - zapytał, przeglądając uważniej kartkę. Dodstrzegł jeszcze jedne personalia, jednak przy nich widniały już inicjały S.S., co znaczyło, że zajął się już nim doktor Sakurazuki.

-Tak. Fay Flourite, lat dwadzieścia jeden. - odparła dziewczyna, poprawiając krótkie włosy. - Przywieźli go wczoraj o jedenastej. Złoty strzał. Zajmiesz się nim?

-W porządku. - odparł Kurogane, oddając jej notes. Pielęgniarka przyłożyła go do ściany, wyjęła mały ołówek z kieszeni i obok nazwiska pacjenta napisała K.Y..

-Leży w siódemce, Nadeshiko wcześniej się koło niego krzątała. Seishiro w nocy podał mu leki i pobrał krew. Zrobił też badania. Wyniki powinny już być. - Sakura zerknęła na zegarek.

-Zszedł już z dyżuru?

-Tak, pojechał do domu. Jego pacjent ma się dobrze, więc uznał, że może wracać.

-Przynieś mi kartkę tego narkomana i wyniki, jak będą. - polecił mężczyzna. Pielęgniarka kiwnęła głową i wyszła z dyżurki. Kurogane rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na pokój, po czym ruszył za nią, wychodząc na oddział. Toksykologia. Miejsce, gdzie trafiają zatruci gazem, grzybami czy nieświeżym jedzeniem, ale także alkoholicy i amatorzy środków odurzających, którzy przesadzili z narkotykami. Kurogane pracował tu już rok, przyzwyczajony więc był do przebywania wśród nich, często bezdomnych i mających problemy ze sobą. Ze studiów wiedział, że w przypadku uzależnień oprócz leczenia ważna jest też uwaga i opieka, więc z jego inicjatywy na oddziale panował specyficzny system. Ci najbardziej uzależnieni trafiali pod opiekę jednego z lekarzy i stawali się jego priorytetowymi pacjentami. System działał, Kurogane kilka miesięcy temu udało się wyleczyć z alkoholizmu nastolatkę, która zaczęła pić, by zaszpanować przed kolegami. W trakcie terapii tacy pacjenci musieli odbyć kilka rozmów z szpitalnym psychologiem, panią Chie. Kurogane czasem przysłuchiwał się takim rozmową. Nie, żeby lubił wysłuchiwać rozterek alkoholików czy ćpunów, jednak chciał wiedzieć kogo leczy, bo użeranie się z bezdomnym dzieciakiem, który, sądząc z jego nastawienia, zaraz po skończeniu terapii wróci do ćpania, według niego mijało się z celem i było jedynie stratą czasu i energii. Takich pacjentów od razu przekazywał Seishiro albo Kakyo, którzy mieli więcej cierpliwości od niego.

Przeszedł przez drzwi dzielące oddział na dwie części. Kiwnął głową Nadeshiko, młodej lekarce i kuzynce Sakury, która właśnie rozmawiała z jednym z pacjentów. Mimo, że była dopiero siódma rano, dzień w szpitalu rozpoczynał się wcześnie. Na korytarzu widział już tych mniej uzależnionych, gawędzących ze sobą albo skupionych wokół odbiornika telewizyjnego na końcu holu. Większość z nich stanowili mężczyźni. Podszedł do drzwi opatrzonych numerem siedem i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu pielęgniarki.

~Coś długo jej schodzi. ~ pomyślał, ale zanim zdążył się zniecierpliwić, zauważył drobną postać Sakury zmierzającą w jego kierunku. Dziewczyna podała mu papiery, po czym oddaliła się. Zobaczył jeszcze, jak Nadeshiko ją zaczepia i zwrócił wzrok na litery na kartkach. Już wiedział, czemu tego pacjenta powierzono pod szczególną opiekę. Substancja wykryta w jego krwi nie była jedną z nich najsilniejszych, jednak zmiany w jego organizmie wskazywały, że musiał brać ją od dłuższego czasu.

~Długo nie pociągnie, serce mu nie wytrzyma ~ pomyślał Kurogane, analizując zniszczenia w ciele pacjenta. Złożył kartki i wszedł do sali, nie siląc się na pukanie.

W sali był tylko jeden człowiek, więc lekarz nie musiał tracić czasu na identyfikowanie pacjenta. Podszedł do łożka, przyglądając się mu. Nie wyglądał na dwadzieścia jeden lat, najwyżej na dziewiętnaście. Młodzieńczego wyglądu dodawały mu jasne włosy, rozsypane wokół jego głowy i duże, niebieskie oczy, teraz wpatrzone pusto w sufit. Ręka, podłączona do kroplówki, nosiła znamiona wieloletniego brania narkotyków.

-Kim jesteś ? - odezwał się blondyn cichym, zachrypniętym głosem, z trudem odwracając głowę w jego kierunku.

-Twoim lekarzem. - odpowiedział spokojnie Kurogane, widząc, że na organizm pacjenta nadal działają podane w nocy leki.

-Wypuście mnie. - szepnął Fay, zamykając oczy. - Mogę wyjść na własne żądanie, prawda?

-Mógłbyś, gdybyś był w jakimś tokijskim szpitaliku. - powiedział lekarz, podchodząc do łóżka i regulując kroplówkę. - Ale jesteś w Togiyaku. - skrzywił wargi w uśmiechu, słysząc ciche przekleństwo. Najwidoczniej młody ćpun słyszał coś o tym szpitalu i o jego możliwościach. Togiyaku było największym szpitalem w Tokyo, specjalizującym się w leczeniu uzależnień. Dzięki kontaktom ekscentrycznej ordynatorki, miał prawo wysłać on na leczenie odwykowe nawet bez zgody pacjenta i jego rodziny. Jeśli lekarze uznawali, że człowiekowi potrzeba leczenia, odbywało się ono bez względu na opinię zainteresowanego. System, choć może trochę brutalny, sprawdzał się doskonale, a wśród szpitali Togiyaku wiodło prym w ilości wyleczonych alkoholików i narkomanów, o innych uzależnieniach nie wspominając.

-To był twój złoty strzał, dzieciaku. - podjął Kurogane, nie przejmując się chłodnym spojrzeniem, jakim obdarzył go blondyn. - Z badań wynika, że bierzesz od kilku lat. Jeszcze kilka takich dawek a twoje serce wysiądzie. Innymi słowy, umrzesz. - dodał, widząc, że pacjent nie ma na tyle siły, by mu zaprzeczyć. - Zostajesz tu przez tydzień, potem lecisz na odwyk. Plus mała sesja z psychologiem. Nie patrz tak na mnie. - dodał spokojnie - Nie ja to ustalam. - spojrzał uważnie w oczy blondyna i oprócz zamroczenia lekami, dostrzegł rezygnację połączoną w dziwny sposób z determinacją. Wyglądało na to, że najbliższe kilka dni będzie ciekawe...

Kurogane wyprostował się i wyszedł na korytarz. Podszedł do Nadeshiko nadal gawędzącej z pacjentami. Długie, rude włosy kobiety opadały jej na plecy.

-Masz jakiegoś szczególnego pacjenta ? - zapytał, opierając się o ścianę.

-Nie, a co ?

-Wezmę twój dyżur dzisiaj w nocy. - odpowiedział, wskazując głową na salę numer siedem. - Nie wygląda mi on na gotowego do współpracy, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby w nocy próbował nawiać. - Próby ucieczki czasem się zdarzały, Kurogane widział już niejedno i wiedział, jak kreatywni potrafią być pacjenci. - Po co będziesz się męczyć. Jak wyglądał, jak go tu przywieźli, byłaś przy tym ?

-Tak. - odpowiedziała lekarka. - Wiem o co chodzi. Był brudny, najwidoczniej zgarnięty z ulicy.

-Bezdomny ? - Kurogane zerknął na drzwi ,,siódemki". - No to będzie zabawa.

Fay cicho westchnął, przymykając oczy. Cieszył się, że w sali nie ma nikogo oprócz niego, bo dzięki temu mógł pomyśleć w spokoju. Nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale słowa lekarza, rzucone bądź co bądź dość bezpośrednio, zszokowały go. Nie spodziewał się, że narkotyki wyrządziły aż takie wielkie szkody w jego ciele. Nie był głupi i widział, co się z nim działo oraz to, jak bardzo jest uzależniony, wiedział, że po złotym strzale może kopnąć w kalendarz, ale jakoś nigdy o tym nie myślał. Bał się śmierci i to ten strach nie pozwolił mu się kiedyś powiesić, zamiast tego popychając go do narkomanii. Powolne obumieranie tkanek zamiast gwałtownej śmierci. Zagryzł wargi, czując jak w jego głowie pojawia się tępy ból, wysłany przez spragnione substancji odurzających nerwy. Narkotyki przynosiły ukojenie, pozwalały przez chwilę poczuć się szczęśliwym, zapomnieć o tym, co się stało...

~Czy ja kiedykolwiek byłem szczęśliwy ? ~ zapytał sam siebie i w zamroczonym lekami umyśle znalazł odpowiedź. Były takie czasy. Przed wypadkiem. Wtedy był szczęśliwy. Po raz ostatni nie czuł się samotny rankiem tamtego dnia, gdy wsiadali na rowery. Potem nic już nie było dobrze. Minęło już sześć lat, jednak nie potrafił wyrzucić z myśli tamtej sceny, pisku opon i krzyku przypadkowych świadków, wspomnień niezwykle żywych mimo minionego czasu. Po narkotyki sięgnął po pogrzebie, bo nikt nie mógł go pocieszyć. Miał piętnaście lat.

W głębi serca nawet ucieszył się, że trafił do szpitala, że ktoś się nim zainteresował, zwykłym ćpunem z ulicy. Co prawda jedynie służbowo, bo to był obowiązek lekarzy, ale zawsze. Togiyaku było słynne i wiedział, że będą traktować go dobrze, bał się jednak zapowiedzianego odwyku. Nie bardzo orientował się, na czym to będzie polegało, ale kojarzyły mu się z tym między innymi rozmowy z psychologami, koła z krzeseł, na których ćpuni opowiadali swoje historie... Zadrżał. Nie bardzo rozumiał, w czym miało to pomóc. On sam ledwo znosił myślenie o wypadku, opowiedzenie tego komuś obcemu, kogo kompletnie nie znał byłoby ponad jego siły. W czym miało pomóc przypominanie sobie najgorszych chwil życia ? Właśnie po co ćpał, by zapomnieć. To nie miało sensu. Po za tym, bał się odstawienia narkotyków. Próbował kilkakrotnie, ale zawsze wracał po trzech, czterech dniach, bo głód był zbyt silny. Na samą myśl, jak to będzie, robiło mu się niedobrze.

Otworzył oczy i przekręcił głowę. Z wysiłkiem uniósł się na łokciach i przekręcił się lekko na bok, sięgając ręką z przymocowanym wenflonem do szafki obok łóżka. Tak jak się spodziewał, zastał w niej swoje ubranie, najwidoczniej wyprane, złożone w elegancką kostkę. Zaklął cicho, przesuwając dłonią po kurtce. Nie było nic, nie licząc jego dowodu osobistego, który zawsze miał włożony w wewnętrzną kieszonkę. Czując, że robi mu się gorąco nawet z tak niewielkiego wysiłku, położył się ponownie.

~Boję się. ~ pomyślał. W ciszy wyraźnie słyszał uderzenia swojego serca. ~ Ja nie wytrzymam odwyku. Jestem za słaby. Jeszcze kilka dni, a oszaleję bez działki. Ale on powiedział, że umrę, jeśli będę dalej brał. ~ nie wiedział już, co robić. Czy warto było żyć z głodem narkotykowym, w ciągłym szaleństwie, cały czas odczuwając te wszystkie potworności, które się nasilały, gdy nie miał dostępu do strzykawki ? Ta perspektywa wydawała mu się straszna, jednak nie chciał wracać na ulicę, do marznięcia po nocach, głodowania i ćpania. Chciał rozpocząć nowe życie. gdyby tylko istniała droga środka... ~ Ale wychodzą. ~ przez myśl przemknął mu obraz widzianej niegdyś ulotki. ~ Ludzie wytrzymują, rzucają to. Dlaczego ja miałbym nie wytrzymać ? To chyba nie trwa wiecznie...

Jego rozmyślania przerwało ciche skrzypienie drzwi. Odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył drobną, rudowłosą pielęgniarkę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego i z wózka z lekami wzięła jakąś fiolkę i strzykawkę.

-Jak się czujesz ? - zapytała, podchodząc do jego łóżka i krzątając się przy kroplówce.

-Średnio. - odparł cicho. - Boli mnie głowa.

Pielęgniarka kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Miała zielone, dobre oczy.

-Podam ci coś przeciwbólowego. Proszę cię, byś jeszcze dzisiaj nie wstawał. Za chwilkę będzie śniadanie, powiem, by przywieźli ci je tutaj. - mówiła dziewczyna, wstrzykując coś do kroplówki. - Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, na ścianie - wskazała na coś w rodzaju kontaktu, którego wcześniej nie zauważył. - Jest dzwonek do dyżurki. Ktoś na pewno przyjdzie.

-Mogę prosić o coś do picia ? - spytał, dopiero teraz dając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest spragniony. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i zostawiając wózek wyszła z sali. Po chwili wróciła z przezroczystym dzbankiem i szklanką.

-Na razie powinieneś pić tylko wodę. - stwierdziła, nalewając płyn do szklanki. Podała mu ją i Fay z ulgą zaspokoił pragnienie. Wzięła od niego puste już naczynie i postawiła razem z dzbankiem na szafce. Zmierzyła mu temperaturę i zapisawszy wynik na jego karcie zapytała, czy kogoś ma zawiadomić o jego pobycie w szpitalu. Zaprzeczył, więc wyszła, mijając się w drzwiach z osobą, która przywiozła mu śniadanie.

Kurogane przez resztę dnia miał ręce pełne roboty, nie miał więc jak przyjrzeć się dokładniej swojemu ,,pacjentowi". Wcześniej polecił Sakurze przekazać wiadomość Chie, szpitalnej psycholożce, by w wolnej chwili pojawiła się na oddziale. Korzystając z wolnej chwili poszedł do obecnie pustej dyżurki i przeglądał jeszcze raz wyniki badań Flourite'a, jednocześnie zerkając na informacje na jego temat, jakie udało się zebrać szpitalowi. Lekarza zaskoczyło to, że narkoman miał przy sobie dokumenty, polecił więc sprawdzić, kim dokładnie jest. Z danych z dowodu zainteresowało go jedynie nazwisko panieńskie matki. Jedna z dużych firm farmakologicznych była prowadzona przez kogoś o tym nazwisku, więc jeśli to nie zbieg okoliczności, młody narkoman mógł pochodzić właśnie z tej poważanej rodziny. Dlaczego więc żył na ulicy? Kurogane pokręcił głową i odłożył kartkę. Drzwi uchyliły się i zauważył Sakurę.

-Pani Chie już przyszła. - oznajmiła pielęgniarka, już ubrana w dżinsy i bluzkę. - Ja idę do domu.

-Idź. - odparł mężczyzna, wstając. - Idę posłuchać.

Nigdy nie lubił słuchać tych rozmów. Tym razem Chie rozmawiała z jakimś podstarzałym alkoholikiem, więc tym bardziej nie miał na to ochoty. Niestety, to był jego obowiązek, więc chcąc nie chcąc udał się do Pokoiku, salki, w której odbywały się rozmowy z psychologiem. Za dwa dni, gdy tylko dojdzie do siebie, na rozmowę miał się stawić jego nowy pacjent, Fay Flourite.

Pokoik urządzono tak, by był przytulny i dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Pomalowany na ładny, zółty kolor, z jasną kanapą, stołem i krzesłami, a także kredensem z możliwością zrobienia kawy lub herbaty naprawdę wyglądał swojsko. Było to jednak niejako iluzja, bo ogromne lustro na jednej ze ścian było tak naprawdę szybą, przez którą personel mógł widzieć - a w razie potrzeby i słyszeć - rozmowy z psychologiem. Kurogane uważał, że instalowanie lustra weneckiego w szpitalu było przesadą, ale musiał przyznać, że miało swoje zalety. Pacjenci, nie wiedzieć czemu, bali się lekarzy i nie chcieli z nimi rozmawiać. Otwierali się dopiero podczas rozmowy z Chie.

Kurogane wszedł do pokoju obok salki. Tu mógł obserwować sesję. Zerknął na zegarek i uśmiechnął się. Dochodziła ósma wieczór.

Zwinął się w kłębek, zagryzając wargi. Poirytowany szarpnął ręką z wenflonem, który przeszkadzał mu w wygodnym ułożeniu się, ale jeszcze bardziej pogorszył swoją sytuację, bo igła poruszyła się boleśnie w żyle. Tą niedogodność przyćmił jednak pulsujący ból głowy, który nękał go przez cały dzień. Kolacji nie tknął, nie był w stanie nic przełknąć, bo zbierało mu się na wymioty. Nawet nie mógł się przespać, bo migrena skutecznie odganiała sen. Podano mu leki, jednak nie działały długo, pewnie bali mu się podać zbyt wiele. Akurat to Fay miał teraz gdzieś. Po porannych rozmyślaniach nie było śladu i marzył jedynie, by wbić sobie w żyłę nie jakiś wenflon z pieprzoną kroplówką, a działkę. Dopiero wtedy bóle i złe samopoczucie ustąpiłyby i poczułby się dobrze. Nie miał już narkotyku, ale gdyby udało mu się uciec, bez problemów znalazłby dilera w tokijskich zaułkach. Nie miał już pieniędzy, na ,,krechę" pewnie mu nie dadzą, zresztą takie układy były niebezpieczne. Gdyby wstąpić do Ashury... Desperację zastąpiły wyrzuty sumienia na myśl o opiekunie. Nie, nie może się u niego pokazać. Byłoby mu przykro, że Fay stoczył się tak nisko... Blondyn westchnął. Zresztą, proszenie Ashury o pieniądze na narkotyki byłoby nielojalne. Kasę można zdobyć w inny sposób... Przymknął oczy, czując obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Był beznadziejny. Zamiast cieszyć się, że wyleczą go z tego, planuje ucieczkę w sam środek tego gówna.

~Jestem za słaby. ~ pomyślał, czując się bardzo źle. ~ Jestem tylko ćpunem, nikim więcej.

Przez ostatnie lata ciągle przegrywał ze swoimi słabościami, nie mając na tyle silnej woli, by się im przeciwstawić. Po cichu marzył o normalnym życiu, ale to najwidoczniej nie było mu pisane. Najwidoczniej przeznaczenie związało go czerwoną nicią nie z innymi ludźmi, ale ze strzykawką. Mdłości nasiliły się i wiedział, że nie wytrzyma dłużej. Jakby cierpień było mało, jego pęcherz, pewnie przez te nieustanne kroplówki, domagał się opróżnienia.

Wyciągnął rękę i nacisnął lekko dzwonek, chcąc, by szybko pojawił się ktoś, kto uwolni go od płynnych leków kapiących powoli w przezroczystej rurce. Nie musiał długo czekać. Już po chwili w drzwiach ten sam lekarz, który odwiedził go rano. Teraz był przytomniejszy, więc mógł przyjrzeć się mu bliżej.

Mężczyzna był przystojny. Wysoki, z pewnością przewyższający go o głowę, o krótkich, czarnych włosach i opalonej skórze. Miał dobrze zbudowane ciało, a czerwone oczy patrzyły na niego spokojnie. Pod białym, rozpiętym kitlem nosił ciemny sweter. Na szyi dostrzegł cieniutki łańcuszek. Musiał mieć powodzenie wśród płci przeciwnej. Fay poczuł, że się rumieni.

-O co chodzi ? - zapytał lekarz, podchodząc bliżej. Identyfikator na jego piersi zalśnił w świetle lampy i Fay mógł odczytać jego personalia. Kurogane Youou.

-Muszę do toalety. - mruknął blondyn, nie wiedząc czemu czując się tak onieśmielony. Dyskomfort zwiększył się, gdy lekarz pochylił się nad jego ręką, robiąc coś przy wenflonie. Owinął go zapach mocnych, męskich perfum zmieszany z ledwo wyczuwalną wonią leków.

-Choć. Wstaniesz sam? - zapytał lekarz, najwidoczniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z sensacyjnych przeżyć pacjenta. Wyprostował się, zaczepiając rurkę kroplówki na stojaku.

Flourite kiwnął głową i powoli wstał. Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się i blondyn lekko się zachwiał, przytrzymał go za ramię. W jego wzroku nie było niepokoju, jedynie odpowiedzialność o pacjenta. Youou poczekał, aż blondyn stanie pewnie na nogach i pozwolił mu iść. Przeszli przez korytarz i lekarz zatrzymał się przed drzwiami toalet. Rzucił znaczące spojrzenie blondynowi, więc Fay wszedł sam do pomieszczenia. W schludnych toaletach nie było nikogo, co go ucieszyło. Jakoś nie miał ochoty na spotkania z innymi pacjentami. W spokoju ulżył pęcherzowi i dał upust mdłościom, które dręczyły do od rana. Pochylając się nad umywalką przepłukał usta i spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Z lustra spojrzała na niego zmęczona, blada twarz z podkrążonymi oczami. Stwierdził, że wygląda naprawdę źle. Potem w zwierciadle dostrzegł ramę okna. Dużego, przestronnego okna. Nie myśląc wiele, podszedł bliżej, starając się być cicho. Pierwsze podekscytowanie minęło, gdy ujrzał ziemię kilkanaście metrów poniżej, ale zaraz potem odżyła w nim nadzieja. Okno dało się otworzyć, a piętro niżej i dwa metry w bok, był spory balkon połączony schodami z poniższymi. Awaryjne wyjście w razie pożaru. Zawahał się. Gdyby zeskoczył na balkon, uciekłby. Widział wyraźnie, że schody kończą się na poziomie ziemi. Ogrodzenie widoczne w oddali było w jednym miejscu przerwane, gdy wysilił wzrok, dostrzegł porzucone narzędzia. Robiło się ciemno, mógłby przemknąć niezauważony i się stąd wydostać. A gdyby nie udało mu się zeskoczyć... Cóż, nawet śmierć jest lepsza od odwykowych cierpień. Przekręcił klamkę okna, otwierając je całkowicie. Podniecony perspektywą ucieczki stracił czujność. Był jedną nogą za oknem, na parapecie, gdy poczuł, jak coś zaciska się na jego ramieniu jak imadło. Albo jak ludzka ręka. Przez myśl przemknęła mu setka japońskich i angielskich przekleństw, zasłyszanych na ulicy. Ktoś brutalnie wciągnął go do wewnątrz, a on sam odruchowo skulił się w kącie, czując, jak jego serce bije niczym dzwon.

-Co wyrabiasz, do jasnej cholery? - to nie był krzyk, ale pytanie, zadane jednak tak niskim, wściekłym głosem, że wydawało się znacznie gorsze. Zbierając się na odwagę, spojrzał w wykrzywioną gniewem twarz ciemnowłosego lekarza, a później przeniósł wzrok na podniesioną w powietrze rękę. Duże ręce chwyciły go za szpitalną koszulkę. Wisiał oko w oko z bardzo wściekłym, bardzo silnym i bardzo przystojnym Kurogane Youou.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurogane z miejsca pojął, że popełnił błąd. Blondyn, zamiast szamotać się i kląć, jak spodziewał się lekarz, znieruchomiał, szeroko otwierając oczy, w których pojawił się strach, a po chwili zaczął lekko drżeć. W tej chwili było już dla Youou oczywiste, że jego pacjent wie, czym jest przemoc i zdaje sobie sprawę, jak boli uderzenie od kogoś wzrostu i postury Kurogane i po prostu się go boi. Przeklął siebie w myślach, bo w ten oto sposób zaprzepaścił szansę na kontakt z Fayem, tak niezbędny, by kontynuować leczenie. Zanim zdążył pohamować gniew, całe zaufanie, które było potrzebne w czasie kuracji, uciekło z wrzaskiem, nie zdążywszy się nawet zadomowić. Przez jeden wybuch gniewu, nieprzemyślane posunięcie, pozwolenie emocjom wziąć górę nad rozsądkiem nie tylko odwyk tego chłopaka, ale i cała jego kariera medyczna wisiała na włosku. Bardzo cienkim, bo Yuuko nie tolerowała czegoś takiego w swoim szpitalu. I gdyby Fay powiedział coś o tym zdarzeniu komuś z personelu, Kurogane natychmiast wyleciałby z Togiyaku z prędkością światła. A razem z nim wilczy bilet, bo wiedźma z pewnością postarałaby się o to, by już nigdy nie dostał pracy w tym zawodzie. Musiał załagodzić sytuację i to jak najszybciej.

Zwolnił uścisk na szpitalnej koszuli, a potem ją puścił i odsunął się na tyle, by młody narkoman nie poczuł się osaczony. Kurogane przesunął się, odsłaniając wyłożoną kafelkami łazienkę oraz drzwi, chcąc, by Fay zobaczył, że droga ucieczki nie jest zablokowana. Flourite, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi, trochę się uspokoił, jednak wciąż patrzył na lekarza niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co sądzić o wydarzeniach, które zaszły przed chwilą.

-Posłuchaj – odezwał się w końcu Kurogane, starając się uważnie dobierać słowa. – Jeszcze jeden złoty strzał i twój organizm tego nie wytrzyma, mówiłem ci. Nie niszcz sobie życia, do cholery – Kurogane uniósł trochę głos, ale szybko przypomniał sobie o opanowaniu. – Daj sobie pomóc.

Blondyn milczał, patrząc na niego tymi niebieskimi oczami, które nagle dziwnie skojarzyły się lekarzowi z lapis lazuli, kamieniem półszlachetnym, wykorzystywanym do ozdób. Sam miał w domu figurkę przynoszącą szczęście, wykonaną z tego minerału. Brunet, nie wiedzieć czemu wytrącony z równowagi tym niezwykłym spojrzeniem, zmarszczył brwi. Blondyn natychmiast spuścił wzrok i, ku zdumieniu Kurogane, zaczerwienił się.

W łazience zapadła niezręczna cisza. Od otwartego okna zawiało chłodem, na co blondyn zauważalnie się wzdrygnął. Co nie było niczym dziwnym, jak stwierdził Kurogane, bo ubranie szpitalne było cienkie. Jasne włosy Faya zadrżały pod wpływem wiatru, wpadając do lazurowych oczu. Jedna z lamp na suficie zazgrzytała i mrugnęła parę razy, sygnalizując koniec żywota żarówki, a następnie zgasła.

-Wyciągnę cię z tego, czy to ci się podoba czy nie – powiedział cicho Kurogane, a te słowa wymknęły się z tego ust zupełnie bez jego woli. – Obiecuję.

Blondyn patrzył na niego ze zdumieniem, po czym lekko się uśmiechnął. W jakiś taki dziwny sposób, że jego sylwetka wydawała się jeszcze drobniejsza, bledsza, a oczy bardziej niebieskie. I Kurogane zrozumiał bez słów, że jego pacjent przyjął podaną dłoń, mimo tego, że ta sama ręka przed chwilą mogła sprawić mu ból.

Kurogane zszedł z dyżuru z ulgą, ciągle sobie powtarzając, by już nigdy nie wpadł mu do głowy pomysł wzięcia za kogoś dyżuru, zwłaszcza, jeśli ów dyżur wypada zaraz po jego własnym. Była siódma rano, a on był na nogach dobrą dobę. Dziękował bogom, że tydzień wcześniej stwierdził, że warto wziąć sobie dzień wolnego z przypadającego mu na ten rok urlopu, bo z pewnością nie chciałby pracować kolejną zmianę. I z pewnością nie chcieliby tego pacjenci.

Rzucił krótkie powitanie i pożegnanie zarazem w kierunku Kakyo, jasnowłosego lekarza, który właśnie wszedł do dyżurki. Szybko przemierzył szpitalne korytarze, zjechał na dół windą i wsiadł do swojej czarnej Toyoty, kierując się w kierunku swojego mieszkania. Specjalnie wybierał mniej uczęszczane drogi, bo o tej porze wielu kierowców dojeżdżało do pracy, a on nie miał ochoty stać w korkach. Po dwudziestominutowej jeździe Toyota zajechała z cichym szmerem opon przed piętrowy dom. Kurogane zaparkował samochód na podjeździe, nie trudząc się wprowadzeniem go do garażu, po czym wyjął klucze z kieszeni i wszedł do mieszkania.

Rodzina Youou, choć nie można nazwać było ich bogaczami, to biedniejszych nie należała. Miało to głównie związek z wysokimi zarobkami ojca Kurogane, szanowanego prawnika, oraz częściowo ze spadkiem po dziadku. Mieszkanie, które lekarz kupił sam, było urządzone gustownie. Elegancki wystrój domu Kurogane zawdzięczał swojej kuzynce, która miała wręcz niesamowity zmysł artystyczny i którą jako jedyną z rodziny lubił.

Rodziców, mieszkających w uroczej posiadłości za Tokyo, odwiedzał rzadko. Miało to związek z niechęcią matki bruneta do jego pracy. Zawsze chciała, by jej jedyny syn poszedł w ślady ojca. Chociaż decyzję o wybraniu medycyny zaakceptowała, szybko zmieniło się to w dezaprobatę, gdy dowiedziała się, z jakimi pacjentami będzie pracować. Nie widziała syna w środowisku alkoholików i narkomanów i za każdym razem, gdy się spotykali, sugerowała mu, niekiedy niezbyt delikatnie, by zakończył tą karierę. Kurogane już dawno uznał, że próby przekonania jej, że ludzie z marginesu również są ludźmi i to często nieszczęśliwymi, którym należy pomóc, są bezsensowne, bo jego matka uparcie twierdziła, że to szumowiny i męty, a ktoś z tak dobrej rodziny nie powinien się z nimi zadawać. Ojciec Kurogane zwykle w zażenowaniu milczał, słysząc takie zarzuty, bo, jak powiedział kiedyś synowi, to jego droga i jeśli czuje się dobrze w tej pracy, nikt nie powinien się wtrącać.

Wziąwszy prysznic, położył się spać, zasuwając zasłonami okna sypialni. Drzemał przez kilka godzin, po południu wstał, zjadł pośpiesznie przygotowany posiłek i uruchomił laptopa. Gdy tylko zmienił status komunikatora, nadeszła wiadomość od wspomnianej kuzynki, dziewiętnastoletniej Tomoyo.

Fay, znudzony, siedział na krześle, patrząc bezmyślnie na budynki za oknem. Gdzieś w oddali rysowała się sylwetka Wieży Tokijskiej. Było już po południu, więc wszystkie badania, jakie miano na nim przeprowadzić, zostały zrobione, dawkę leków w kroplówkach dostał i został pozostawiony samemu sobie. Miał okazję przemyśleć wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczoru. Naprawdę był zaskoczony zmianą, jaka zaszła w lekarzu – od wybuchu gniewu, bądź, co bądź słusznemu, do obietnicy wyciągnięcia Faya z nałogu. Blondyn podświadomie wyczuwał, że ktoś taki jak Kurogane nie łamie przyrzeczeń, bo to wszak sprawa honoru. Co prawda, Fay znał sporo osób z półświatka, którzy honor mieli gdzieś, ale coś kazało mu wierzyć, że przystojny lekarz nie złamie słowa. W jakiś sposób podniosło go to na duchu i jego przyszłość zaczęła rysować się w nieco jaśniejszych barwach.

Wstał z krzesła, podejmując jakąś decyzję. Wyszedł na korytarz i poprosił pielęgniarkę o możliwość skorzystania z telefonu. Pięć minut później wykręcił znany na pamięć numer i uśmiechnął się blado, słysząc w słuchawce głos osoby, która zajęła się nim, gdy stracił wszystkich.

Na ekranie laptopa pojawiła się kolejna wiadomość.

Tomoyo pisze:

_Wpadnij kiedyś. Fajnie byłoby pogadać osobiście, a laptop mi szwankuje. _

Kurogane wystukał odpowiedź.

Kurogane pisze:

_Żeby mnie matka znów wyklęła? Podziękuję. _

Tomoyo pisze:

_Daj spokój, może się już przyzwyczaiła. Poza tym, nie było cię w domu dobre pół roku. Ciotka ostatnio spokojna była. _

Kurogane prychnął, po czym odpisał, szybkimi uderzeniami palców atakując klawisze.

Kurogane pisze:

_Czyli nie wie. _

Na moment zapadła cisza, najwyraźniej dziewczyna zawahała się.

Tomoyo pisze:

_O czym?_

Kurogane pisze:

_Udajesz idiotkę? Nie musisz… Nie wiedzą, że idziesz na medycynę? Nie powiedziałaś im. _

Kurogane uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wiedząc, że trafił w sedno, bo kuzynka odpowiedziała dopiero po dobrej minucie.

Tomoyo pisze:

_No dobra, nie powiedziałam. _

Kurogane pisze:

_Witam w gronie wyklętych lekarzy. Życzysz sobie jakiś rytuałów inicjacyjnych? _

Tomoyo pisze:

_Złośliwiec_.

Kurogane nie odpisał, czekając na dłuższą wypowiedź. Po paru sekundach ekran komunikatora rozświetlił się i pokazał kilka zdań.

Tomoyo pisze:

_Serio myślisz, że mnie przeklną, że idę w twoje ślady? To pediatria, nie toksykologia. Nie będę pracować z narkomanami, a z dziećmi. To jakieś ryzyko? _

Kurogane pisze:

_Co do pierwszego: to moja matka. Można się spodziewać wszystkiego. A co do drugiego… Możliwe, o ile przetrwasz studia. _

Tomoyo pisze:

_Aż tak źle? _

Szybko dodała kolejne kilka słów.

Tomoyo pisze:

_W sensie, że studia._

Kurogane pisze:

_Wiesz, ile razy chciałem to rzucić w diabły? Wykładowcy cię wykończą, młoda. _

Tomoyo pisze:

_Aha. A co w Togiyaku? Masz nowego pacjenta? Ładna? _

Kurogane wywrócił oczami. Dziewczyna, jak zwykle, przeszła do konkretów, na które składały się próby wyszukania dziewczyny dla kuzyna.

Kurogane pisze:

_To facet. _

Tomoyo odpisała niemal natychmiast, pomijając w pośpiechu kilka literek.

Tomoyo pisze:

_Ile ma lat? Ładnt chociaż? Jak m na imię?_

Kurogane pisze:

_Zaczęło się. Szukasz faceta wśród pacjentów Togiyaku? Jestem z ciebie dumny. Faktycznie, za TO cię wyklną. Więc co odnośnie tych rytuałów inicjacyjnych?_

Tomoyo pisze:

_Kuruś, no. Kto powiedział, że ja? _

Kurogane pisze:

_Aha, czyli twoje małe, nieoficjalne biuro matrymonialne się rozrasta? Już nie kuzyni i kuzynki, ale i przyjaciółki, przyjaciele, koledzy, znajomi i znajomi znajomych? Myślałaś już nad rejestracją firmy? I nie nazywaj mnie tak._

Kurogane, uśmiechając się pod nosem, czekał, co odpowie po tak ironicznej odpowiedzi. Lubił z nią pisać. Tomoyo, jak niewiele dziewcząt w jej wieku, miała zdrowe poglądy na wiele spraw. A fakt, że miała brzydki zwyczaj kojarzenia ludzi w pary, był mało ważny, o ile nie dotyczył bezpośrednio jego.

Tomoyo pisze:

_A żebyś zgadł. Zamiast lekarką zostanę swatką… Powiedz, no. Z ciekawości pytam. _

Kurogane pisze:

_Dwadzieścia jeden lat, blondyn, niebieskie oczy. Chude to to i niskie. Opis ci odpowiada? _

Kurogane złapał się na tym, że zamiast ,,niebieskie" chciał napisać ,,lazurowe". Pokręcił głową i się skrzywił. Za dużo pracy, za mało snu. Figurka kotka z podniesioną łapą, ponoć przynoszącą szczęście, stała na biurku i wykonana była właśnie z lapis lazuli. Oczy były dziwnie znajome. Faktycznie za mało ostatnio sypiał, zaczynał mieć zwidy.

Tomoyo pisze:

_Mówi się ,,szczupły", Kurogane. Skoro ,,niskie" to niższy od ciebie, a o to nietrudno. Z opisu wnioskuję, że ładny. Mam rację?_

Kurogane pisze:

_Nie znam się na męskiej urodzie. Ocenę i ewentualne wyobrażenia zostawiam tobie. Kończę. Aha… I nie próbuj mnie umawiać. Nigdy więcej. _

Tomoyo pisze:

_Szkoda. Souma nie była w twoim typie? To jaki jest twój typ, kuzynie? Mogę pomóc. _

Kurogane pisze:

_Wbrew obiegowej opinii, Tomoyo, nie szukam na siłę żony. I jakoś mnie nie pociągają próby zeswatania mnie. _

Tomoyo pisze:

_Dobra, nie obrażaj się. Wiesz, że żartuję. Nie znalazłeś jeszcze nikogo odpowiedniego, prawda? Takiej drugiej połówki? _

Kurogane pisze:

_Odpowiedź jest chyba oczywista. Trzymaj się, młoda. Na razie._

Gdy wrócił do Togiyaku następnego ranka, przed wejściem do dyżurki zaczepił Sakurę. Dziewczyna poinformowała go o tym, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu ostatniej doby na oddziale, między innymi o tym, że Flourite'a odwiedził gość. Zaskoczyło go to nieco, bo blondyn wcześniej nie chciał nikogo zawiadamiać. Próbował wypytać pielęgniarkę o szczegóły, jednak nie dowiedział się praktycznie nic. Wszedł do dyżurki.

-Cześć, Kurogane – powitał go Seishiro, sącząc, jak zwykle, kawę z mlekiem. – Szkoda, że cię wczoraj nie było, emocjonujący dzień był.

-A co się stało? Clow kogoś przejechał? – burknął Youou, rzucając aktówkę na kanapę. Miał zwyczaj picia kawy dopiero w pracy, więc przychodził zwykle nie rozbudzony. Kakao, widząc stan, w jakim znajdował się kolega, wstał i zaczął majstrować przy czajniku elektrycznym, próbując go uruchomić. Maszyna nie raz odmawiała posłuszeństwa.

-Na szczęście nie – odpowiedział Sakurazuki, usadawiając się wygodniej w obrotowym krześle i uruchamiając komputer. – Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę, jakim jest piratem, naprawdę się dziwię, że jeszcze tu pracuje.

-Karetkę prowadzi normalnie, Yuuko nie obchodzi, że prywatne auto rozbija co tydzień.

-Akurat to zaleta – odezwał się Kakyo, wręczając Kurogane kubek czarnej kawy. – Yuuko lubi szybką jazdę.

-Mnie zastanawia, czy Togiyaku to szpital, posterunek policji, burdel czy miejsce schadzek – Youou usiadł na kanapie, przesuwając teczkę. – Nikt tu nie jest normalny, począwszy od szefowej i jej kochanku od karetek.

-Serio coś jest między nimi? – zaciekawił się jasnowłosy lekarz.

-Może… - mruknął Kurogane. – O co chodzi z tym emocjonującym dniem?

-Twojego blondyna spod siódemki odwiedziła sławna osoba – odpowiedział Seishiro. – Kojarzysz _Infinitas_? Taka książka, dramat psychologiczny. Głośno o niej było.

-Chyba kojarzę. Co w związku z tym?

-Otóż autor, Ashura Kouri, odwiedził dzisiaj Flourite'a – poinformował go Sakurazuka. – Znaczy się, Kouri to pseudonim literacki, nie znam jego prawdziwego nazwiska. W każdym razie twój pacjent chciał go zawiadomić, że tu jest. Rodzina jakaś czy co?

Kurogane wzruszył ramionami, przypominając sobie panieńskie nazwisko matki Faya. Doskonale wiedział, że w uzależnienie mógł wpaść każdy, niezależnie od stanu majątkowego. Fakt, że jego pacjent może być krewnym słynnego poety, a dodatkowo wnukiem prezesa znanej firmy farmaceutycznej, nie miał znaczenia. Zwłaszcza, że ów prezes jakoś chyba mało przejmował się tym, że jego wnuk żyje na ulicy i ćpa.

-Chie już przyszła? – zapytał, zmieniając temat.

-Przychodzi o dziewiątej, szczęściara – odpowiedział Seishiro, odstawiając pusty kubek na biurko i wyłączając komputer po sprawdzeniu najnowszych wiadomości w Internecie. – Będzie chciał z nią rozmawiać? Ten twój spod siódemki? Mówiłeś, że do współpracy jest niechętny.

-Może zmienił zdanie – odpowiedział Kurogane, powracając myślami do tamtego wieczoru. Zmarszczył brwi. – Ale jeśli jeszcze raz odwali mi taki numer, nie będę się cackał.

-Wiać ci próbował? No no… Ne wyglądał na takiego, jak go Clow karetką przywiózł – Seishiro wstał z krzesła i dyskretnie ziewnął, zakrywając usta dłonią. – Szczerze mówiąc, to wtedy w ogóle nie wyglądał… Dobra, idę do mojego pacjenta. Gość po studiach, magister inżynier i tak dalej, ale jaki był zdziwiony, jak się obudził na sali po połknięciu tabletki i wypiciu kieliszka wódki… Chyba podstawowe zasady mu umknęły, bo zaprzecza próbie samobójczej…

Kurogane usiadł przy stoliku z kubkiem kawy w ręce, patrząc obojętnie przez dużą szybę. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował, było puste i zimne, bo Yuuko nie trudziła się, by wyglądał estetycznie. W milczeniu patrzył, jak jego pacjent wchodzi do pokoiku, rozglądając się niepewnie, jakby spodziewał się kozetki, biurka albo kręgu krzeseł. Ewentualnie łańcuchów i narzędzi tortur. Blondyn usiadł na jednym z krzeseł przy stole, najwidoczniej nieco uspokojony wyglądem pokoiku. Spojrzał w kierunku szyby, która dla niego była tylko lustrem i poprawił kosmyki włosów wpadających mu do oczu. Jak zauważył Kurogane, wyglądał zdrowiej niż kiedy widział go po raz ostatni. Najwidoczniej regularne posiłki – chociaż za ich jakość nie ręczył – i spokojny sen oraz detoksykacja przynosiły efekty. Bardziej przypominał teraz zagubionego nastolatka niż bezdomnego narkomana.

Kurogane pokręcił głową, po czym odnalazł wzrokiem mały guziczek na ścianie. Po raz kolejny utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że Togiyaku nie jest szpitalem, a perfekcyjnie ukrytym komisariatem policji, bo podsłuch też tu mieli. Yuuko twierdziła, że pacjenci czują się swobodniej w obecności jedynie psychologa, a przecież po co informować później lekarza, skoro on może wszystko podsłuchać… Cóż, Wiedźma była Wiedźmą, jej pomysłom się nie sprzeciwiało, jeśli nie chciało się wylecieć z pracy, mimo to Kurogane osobiście uważał to za oszustwo, zważywszy na to, że w Pokoiku często pacjenci zwierzali się z tych największych sekretów i z pewnością nie byliby zadowoleni, wiedząc, że ot tak ktoś ich może podsłuchać.

Nacisnął przycisk, słysząc, jak uaktywniają się głośniki. Pociągnął łyk kawy i zaczął obserwować to, co dzieje się za szybą.

Weszła Chie, pełniąca funkcję szpitalnego psychologa. Miała obcięte na wysokości podbródka, brązowe włosy, których charakterystycznego, kasztanowego odcienia zazdrościła jej spora część żeńskiego personelu Togiyaku. Duże, ciemne oczy patrzyły jak zawsze ze spokojem. Kurogane uważał, że ta kobieta, niewiele od niego młodsza, idealnie nadaje się na psychologa. Nie oceniała nikogo – starała się zrozumieć i pomóc. Ktoś taki doskonale sprawdzał się w środowisku uzależnionych.

-Pani jest psychologiem? – zapytał blondyn od razu, nie kłopocząc się powitaniami. Nerwowo uderzył opuszkami palców o stół.

-Tak – odparła kobieta, obdarzając go lekkim uśmiechem. – Fay, prawda? Jestem Chie.

-Chie – powtórzył cicho Flourite. – Brzmi podobnie do Chii. – mruknął, jakby sam do siebie. – Co pani chce wiedzieć? – dodał głośno, widząc, jak psycholożka podchodzi do kredensu i wlewa do elektrycznego czajnika wodę.

-Chcę porozmawiać – odpowiedziała spokojnie szatynka, wyjmując z szafki paczkę herbaty. – Napijesz się? – zapytała. – Mam tylko czarną, ciągle zapominam, by kupić zieloną.

-Czarna jest lepsza – stwierdził ostrożnie Fay, nieufnie patrząc, jak kobieta włącza czajnik. – Czemu pani to robi? – zapytał. Nie podobało mu się to, miał wrażenie, jakby był dzieckiem, które jacyś obcy ludzie chcą przekupić cukierkiem.

-Przy herbacie lepiej się rozmawia – stwierdziła szczerze Chie.

Na moment zapadło milczenie. Blondyn obserwował, jak psycholożka przygotowuje herbatę. Chwilę później, trzymając w dłoniach kubek z gorącym napojem, rozluźnił się i poczuł się trochę lepiej. Kobieta miała miłe spojrzenie i była bezpośrednia, przy tym jednak delikatna i dyskretna. Usiadła naprzeciw niego i westchnęła cicho.

-Fay, wiesz, że będziemy rozmawiać – powiedziała łagodnie. – Proszę cię, byś mówił szczerze. Naprawdę chcemy ci pomóc.

-Po co to wszystko? – zapytał po krótkiej chwili blondyn. – Cokolwiek nie powiem, skończę w kółeczku, wśród innych ćpunów, pod nadzorem specjalistów, którzy będą oczekiwać, że podzielę się z nimi swoją jakże pasjonującą historią – ostatnie słowa zabrzmiałby zbyt gorzko, niżby Fay sobie tego życzył.

-To nie tak – Chie pokręciła głową. – To, o czym mówisz, to tylko jeden ze sposobów leczenia. Są inne metody. Dobiera się je indywidualnie, w zależności od charakteru pacjenta. Chcemy cię poznać, by znaleźć najlepszą.

-Pozna mnie pani po tym, co powiem? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Fay. Pokręcił głową. – Przecież mogę kłamać.

-Jestem psychologiem. Uczyłam się, jak funkcjonuje ludzki umysł i uwierz mi, z zachowania ludzi i ich słów naprawdę wiele można wyczytać – odparła Chie, biorąc łyk herbaty. Spojrzała chłopakowi prosto w oczy. – Nie jesteś dzieckiem, Fay. Wydajesz się być naprawdę inteligentnym młodym człowiekiem. Dla własnego dobra nie powinieneś kłamać – dodała po chwili. – Musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, jak bardzo ten nałóg jest groźny. Chcesz z niego wyjść, prawda?

-Chcę – przyznał Fay cicho. Kobieta budziła zaufanie. – Ale jestem za słaby. Nie wytrzymam bez narkotyków dłużej niż kilka dni. Nie potrafię tego odstawić.

-Nikt cię do tego nie zmusi, przynajmniej nie od razu – powiedziała Chie. – Jak mówiłam, są różne sposoby. Ale musisz zaufać mi i twojemu lekarzowi.

-Youou? Taki wysoki, prawda? – Fay uśmiechnął się blado. – Już mam z nim na pieńku.

-Nie przejmuj się – kobieta obdarzyła go dodającym otuchy uśmiechem. – Kurogane może i zachowuje się trochę jak gbur, ale w gruncie rzeczy to dobry człowiek. I bardzo honorowy. – dodała, zerkając w bok, na szybę. Ciemne oczy zalśniły, gdy spojrzała w kierunku lekarza, nie mogąc go widzieć. – Nie łamie obietnic. Jeśli nie zrezygnował z opieki nad tobą po pierwszym kontakcie, to nie spisuje cię na straty.

Kurogane w sąsiednim pokoju zmarszczył brwi, notując w myślach, że przy najbliższej okazji wyjaśni psycholożce, że to już prywatna sprawa i nie wszyscy, a już zwłaszcza nie pacjenci, muszą o tym wiedzieć.

-To dobrze – przyznał Fay. Przesunął palcami po kubku i wypił łyk napoju. Płyn był słodki i Fay zdecydowanie wolał tą herbatę od zielonej. Wiązało to się ze wspomnieniami domu, bardzo małego, ale wypełnionego miłością zakątku, bratem i matką, która zawsze piła czarną herbatę, mimo że była droższa, bo była importowana spoza Japonii. To był symbol odcięcia się od rodziny, która uznawała jedynie tradycyjny napój. Odcięcia po tym, jak to rodzina wyrzekła się jej. Nic nieznaczący szczegół, ale jednak… - Co chce pani wiedzieć? – Fay zmusił się do chwilowego oderwania od wspomnień i spojrzał na psycholożkę.

-Czy wydarzyło się coś szczególnego, co sprawiło, że zacząłeś brać narkotyki? – spytała spokojnie Chie. W jej wzroku nie było niechęci ani wstrętu, jak u większości ludzi spotykających na swojej drodze ćpuna i to chyba sprawiło, że blondyn poczuł się na tyle pewnie, by odpowiedzieć.

-Tak – odparł Flourite. – Po tym, jak… - urwał, po czym westchnął zrezygnowany. – Wygląda na to, że muszę opowiedzieć wszystko od początku, by pani zrozumiała.

Chie kiwnęła głową, zachęcając go do kontynuowania.

-Zna pani Celes Company? – zapytał blondyn, przenosząc wzrok z kubka na kobietę.

-To firma farmaceutyczna – odpowiedziała psycholog. – Dość znana.

-Jej prezes miał córkę. To była… dość tradycyjna rodzina, z zasadami, więc gdy dowiedział się, że jego córka zaszła w ciążę, mając zaledwie siedemnaście lat, wpadł w szał – zaczął cicho Fay. – Nie chciał słuchać jej tłumaczeń. W końcu zaaranżował zawarcie małżeństwa z jej partnerem – blondyn lekko się skrzywił, co nie uszło uwadze Kurogane. – Dał im malutką kawalerkę oraz trochę pieniędzy, by nie wyszło, że wyrzucił córkę na ulicę, ale wydziedziczył ją i nie chciał jej już widzieć na oczy. Facet uciekł niemal natychmiast, a jedyne, co zostawił, to nazwisko. Potem urodziliśmy się my, ja i mój brat, Yuui. Byliśmy bliźniakami.

-Waszej matce z pewnością było ciężko – zauważyła współczująco Chie.

-Była chora – Fay zerknął w lustro, zapewnie po to, by psycholożka nie zauważyła zmiany zachodzącej w niebieskich oczach. Tylko Kurogane dostrzegł, jak wilgotnieją. – Dowiedziała się po porodzie, że ma AIDS. Ten dupek, który był naszym ojcem, zaraził ją i uciekł. Nigdy nie płacił alimentów, nigdy nie widzieliśmy go na oczy.

-Fay, czy ty i twój brat… - zaczęła ostrożnie kobieta, ale blondyn pokręcił głową, nie dając jej skończyć.

-Nie – odparł. – Ani ja, ani Yuui nie zaraziliśmy się. Matka wychowywała nas, jak mogła najlepiej – kontynuował. – Czasem było ciężko, ale zawsze dawaliśmy radę. Ja i Yuui byliśmy nierozłączni, jak jeden organizm. To chyba dlatego tak trudno mi się pozbierać po tym, co się stało później.

Blondyn zamilkł, ale Chie nie naciskała. Wargi Faya zadrżały, czując suchość w gardle szybko wypił kilka łyków herbaty. To go trochę uspokoiło, Kurogane widział jednak, że jest bliski płaczu. Lekarz opuścił wzrok na kubek z kawą, mając wrażenie, że już wie, co będzie dalej.

Wie pani, gdzie jest Biała Ścieżka?

-Wiem.

Kurogane również wiedział. Biała Ścieżka była potoczną nazwą jednej z tras rowerowych. Przebiegała głównie przez parki, jednak w pewnym miejscu ciągnęła się już obok bardzo ruchliwej ulicy, którą często przejeżdżał.

-Jest tam przystanek autobusowy – kontynuował Fay. – Przez to ścieżka zwęża się tak, że da się jechać tylko pojedynczo. Zaraz za przystankiem jest szeroka alejka, gdzie jest zakaz wjazdu. Prowadzi do parku, a dalej do domu spokojnej starości. Gdy mieliśmy piętnaście lat, często z Yuui'm tamtędy jeździliśmy na rowerach. Wtedy też… Zbliżaliśmy się już do przystanku, zwolniliśmy i powiedziałem mu, by jechał pierwszy. Minęliśmy przystanek, więc przyśpieszył – Fay cicho westchnął, czując jak łamie mu się głos. – Zawołałem do niego, by na mnie poczekał. Był już na tej alejce, na środku asfaltu. Odwrócił się do mnie, zwolnił… I wtedy z alejki wyjechało rozpędzone auto.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Blondyn otarł łzę z kącika oczu, odwracając głowę, by psycholog nie widziała jego słabości, patrząc prosto w weneckie lustro. Kurogane mimowolnie zacisnął pięść na pustym kubku, patrząc w wypełnione cierpieniem oczy swojego pacjenta. Jedna łza zdradziecko spłynęła po bladym policzku. Kurogane poczuł się jak intruz, jak natręt, który bezlitośnie naciska na kontakt, mimo, że druga osoba chce zostać sama. Świadomość, że Fay go nie widzi, wcale nie poprawiała sytuacji.

-Skonał mi na rękach – szepnął ledwo słyszalnie Fay, tak, że Kurogane miał problemy z rozpoznaniem słów. – Lekarze mówili, że nie miał szans. Złamany kręgosłup, uszkodzone narządy wewnętrzne… Gdybym… gdybym go wtedy nie zawołał, zdążyłby przejechać i by żył…

-To nie była twoja wina, Fay – powiedziała ściszonym głosem Chie. – To był wypadek.

Blondyn nie odpowiedział. Kurogane odwrócił wzrok, widząc, jak jego pacjent wbija spojrzenie w szybę.

-Ten facet był pijany – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Fay pustym głosem. – Chciał się pochwalić przed znajomymi nowym autem, szalał po parku. Zamknęli go za jazdę po pijanemu i spowodowanie wypadku ze skutkiem śmiertelnym – Flourite westchnął ciężko. – Ale nic to nie zmieniło. To nie oddało mi Yuui'a.

-Przykro mi, Fay – psycholog patrzyła na niego mądrymi, ciemnymi oczami.

-Mama się załamała – szepnął Fay. – Od pewnego czasu była słabsza, ale wtedy się poddała. Przestała walczyć… i przegrała. Zostałem sam. Przez pewien czas były tylko sądy rodzinne, rozprawy, przez chwilę nawet dom dziecka. Rodzina matki nie chciała mieć do czynienia z bękartem, ojciec wyrzekł się mnie natychmiast, gdy się z nim skontaktowali. Nigdy nie widziałem go na oczy – położył ręce na stole i ciężko oparł na nich podbródek. – Mi przestało zależeć na wszystkim. Na szczęście zajął się mną Ashura. Nie jest moją rodziną, ale znał matkę, pracowała kiedyś u niego w biurze, zanim na dobre zajął się pisarstwem. Lubił ją, więc gdy dowiedział się o jej śmierci, zaczął starać się o adoptowanie mnie. Sąd długo się wahał, bo Ashura jest bezdzietnym kawalerem, ale w końcu dał się przekonać. Dzięki temu, że pisze pod fałszywym nazwiskiem, żyje bez zainteresowania mediów. To dzięki niemu nie zamknąłem się w sobie. Jestem naprawdę mu wdzięczny za to, co dla mnie zrobił.

-Odwiedził cię w szpitalu, prawda?

-Zadzwoniłem do niego. To on przekonał mnie do tej rozmowy – blondyn wyprostował się i głęboko wciągnął powietrze. – Miał rację, lepiej mi, gdy wszystko opowiedziałem – stwierdził, a na jego twarzy zagościł blady uśmiech, mimo, że oczy nadal błyszczały od wilgoci.

-Tłumiłeś w sobie emocje – powiedziała Chie. – Nie pozwalałeś im wypłynąć. Fałszywe uśmiechy krzywdzą nie tylko innych, ale i ciebie, Fay. Płacz to nic złego, to jedynie dowód naszego człowieczeństwa.

-Tyle, że nie zawsze jest osoba, przy której można zacząć płakać – stwierdził cicho Fay. Po krótkiej chwili podjął temat. – Ashura długo nie wiedział, że biorę. Zacząłem niedługo po zamieszkaniu u niego. W szkole spotkałem kogoś… Nie ważne kogo. W każdym razie namówił mnie na spróbowanie. Poczujesz się lepiej, mówił. Byłem łatwym celem – zagubiony, załamany dzieciak… Na początku było fajnie, przestawałem myśleć o tym wszystkim. Spodobało mi się to. Dopóki chodziłem do szkoły, brałem co jakiś czas. Chciałem się uczyć, dobrze zdać egzaminy. Miałem marzenia – blondyn spojrzał ponuro na połowie pusty kubek po herbacie. – Gdy skończyłem szkołę, nagle odkryłem, że mam bardzo dużo czasu na myślenie, w tym i myślenie o mamie i Yuui'u. Nie mogłem tego wytrzymać, zacząłem ćpać na poważnie. Ashura miał wtedy kilka wyjazdów, dodatkowo był pewien, że robię sobie małe wakacje po szkole, że chcę się rozerwać po tygodniach nauki i przygotowań do egzaminów, więc nie niepokoił się, gdy znikałem na całe dnie. Był pewien, że jestem ze znajomymi. Ufał mi, że nie zrobię nic głupiego. Wstyd mi, że go okłamywałem. Któregoś dnia wrócił wcześniej, nakrył mnie naćpanego. Gdy jako tako doszedłem do siebie, doszło do kłótni… Głównie ja krzyczałem, Ashura praktycznie nigdy nie podnosi głosu. Wtedy uciekłem, trafiłem na ulicę i okazało się, że w Tokyo nocami wcale nie jest tak bezpiecznie, jak mówią. Wszystkie moje pieniądze, jakie miałem, poszły na narkotyki. Gdy nie miałem już nic, wróciłem do Ashury. Przyjął mnie z powrotem, ale odmówiłem, sam nie wiem, czemu. Byłem głupi. Błagałem go, by nie mówił nikomu, bym mógł żyć tak, jak wybrałem. Bym mógł siebie niszczyć - blondyn westchnął. – wiem, że cierpiał, ale byłem pełnoletni, nie mógł zamknąć mnie w domu. Nie miał nade mną władzy. Powiedział mi jednak, że zawsze będzie na zawołanie, jeśli będę go potrzebować. Przez wiele miesięcy nie pokazywałem się u niego. Gdy nie miałem kasy na działkę, kradłem. Znów wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie.- zamilkł, po czym wypił resztę ostygłej już herbaty.

-A teraz, Fay? – zapytała Chie.

-Ktoś otworzył mi oczy – powiedział Fay, a jego smutną twarz rozświetlił uśmiech. – Może niezbyt delikatnie, ale zadziałało. Chcę z tego wyjść, ale wiem, że sam nie dam rady. Potrzebuje pomocy i zgodzę się na nią. Odzyskałem marzenia i chcę je urzeczywistnić.

Kurogane wyciągnął dłoń i z cichym pyknięciem wyłączył głośniczek. W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Nie patrzył w stronę weneckiego lustra, po prostu podparł głowę ręką i spoglądał na kubek. Niebieski.

-Dzieciak sporo przeszedł – mruknął do siebie. Coś na kształt poczucia winy dźgnęło go w serce jak miniaturowa igła, gdy pomyślał, jak szorstko, by nie powiedzieć brutalnie, obszedł się z pacjentem ostatnim razem. Uczucie minęło niemal natychmiast, bo ostatnie słowa Faya wciąż tłukły mu się w głowie. Przyjął wyciągniętą dłoń i zaufał mimo wszystko, pozwalając mu mieć od teraz nad nim władzę, by mógł wyrwać go z bagna uzależnienia. Kurogane już wiedział, co zrobi. Nie mógł teraz się cofnąć, obiecał przecież, a dane słowo było rzeczą świętą. Zacisnął lekko pięść, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że zamiast na kubek patrzy w dwa lustra ludzkiej duszy, trywialnie nazwane oczami. Nawet jasnożółty szlaczek na porcelanie wyglądał jak kosmyk włosów. Pomoże dzieciakowi. Ale najpierw musi się porządnie przespać, bo ma zwidy.

Uniósł głowę i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Pokoik jest pusty. Wiedząc, że Chie będzie chciała z nim porozmawiać, wstał i pośpiesznie opuścił pomieszczenie, zostawiając puste naczynie na blacie stolika. Gdy znalazł się na korytarzu, zamrugał, bo szpitalny hol był dużo jaśniej oświetlony od pomieszczenia, w którym przebywał przed chwilą. Zauważył, że tuż obok stoi Chie i rozmawia z jego pacjentem. Słysząc kroki, Fay odwrócił głowę. W jego oczach błysnęło zaskoczenie, a potem coś, co chyba było mieszaniną sympatii i zaufania z dodatkiem niepewności. Kurogane sam nie wiedział, dlaczego się uśmiechnął. Nie był to szeroki uśmiech, a jedynie lekkie skrzywienie warg, ale to wystarczyło, by blondyn odwzajemnił gest. Lekarz bez słowa odwrócił się, kierując się w stronę oddziału, a jego myśli kłębiły się w takim chaosie, jak jeszcze chyba nigdy w życiu. Pasek farby na ścianie też miał niebieską barwę.

_Tomoyo pisze:_

Nie wierzę już w miłość. A już zwłaszcza w czerwoną nic przeznaczenia. :(

_Kurogane pisze:_

Co się stało?

_Tomoyo pisze:_

Pamiętasz, jak ci pisałam o Kamui'm?

_Kurogane pisze:_

Pisałaś, że ci się podoba.

_Tomoyo pisze:_

Jest gejem.

Kilka sekund milczenia. Palce Kurogane zastygły w bezruchu, dotykając lekko klawiszy. Ekran błysnął po raz kolejny.

_Tomoyo pisze:_

Nie uważam, że to coś złego, znasz mnie. Ale dlaczego robił mi nadzieję?

Nie odpowiedział, nie wiedząc, co odpisać.

_Tomoyo pisze:_

Zadzwoń, proszę.

Sięgnął po słuchawki z mikrofonem i założył je sobie na głowę. Podłączył do komputera i nacisnął klawisz połączenia głosowego. Chwilę później usłyszał drżący głos dziewczyny. Pogrążył się w cichej rozmowie z kuzynką, odsuwając od siebie własne problemy i rozterki.

-Nie był ciebie wart, młoda – mruknął Kurogane do mikrofonu, lekko biorąc w dłoń figurkę lazurowego kotka. Rzucił ją na fotel, a ozdoba zapadła w mrok, który opanował już we władanie sypialnię. Budzik wskazywał dziewiątą wieczorem. – Przyjadę, jak będę miał parę dni urlopu.

-Ja przyjadę – odpowiedziała nieco weselszym głosem Tomoyo, mimo że był pewny, że nadal ma łzy w oczach. – Nieraz się tłukłam metrem do Tokyo, to nie problem. Poza tym, pokażesz mi uniwersytet.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział zrodzony w bólach. Zawsze mam więcej pomysłów niż czasu, chęci, weny i energii razem wziętych. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna podniósł głowę znad laptopa i rozprostował ramiona, zerkając w szybę. Za szkłem niebo przybierało szarą barwę, co znaczyło, że zbliża się świt i tym samym moment odwiedzin wydawcy. Na szczęście. Czasami miał ochotę rzucić pisanie w diabły, ale zbyt je kochał, by naprawdę to zrobić. Natchnienie ostatnimi czasy było ulotne, a on musiał dokończyć swoją nową książkę. Wena wracała wieczorami, więc wiele ostatnich nocy spędził pisząc aż do świtu. Lepiej myślał w ciszy i półmroku, wtedy jego umysł mógł tworzyć swobodnie. Nie był pewny, czym to było związane, może powodował to fakt, że zapowiedziana od dawna książka miała być czymś na granicy dramatu i horroru. W każdym razie, łatwiej pisało mu się pod osłoną nocy.<p>

Teraz jednak ostatni rozdział został skończony. Pozostawało mu tylko napisać kilka słów od siebie w posłowiu, a także stworzyć krótką dedykację. Ashura dobrze wiedział, komu poświęcił książkę, która już niedługo pojawi się na półkach księgarń z wytoczonym nazwiskiem Kouri na ciemnej okładce. Ponownie pochylił się nad przenośnym komputerem. _Dla tych, co odeszli i dla tych, co tęsknią, szukając sensu i prawdy._ Przetarł podkrążone, zielonozłote oczy, przypominając sobie pewną młodą blondynkę o dużych nieśmiałych oczach, która pewnego dnia zapukała do drzwi jego biura w czasach, gdy jeszcze zajmował się biznesem. I choć Chii pracowała dla niego krótko, bo szybko uciekł w świat pióra, polubił tą dziewczynę. Młoda samotna matka, bez wyższego wykształcenia, na które nie mogła sobie pozwolić, mając na utrzymaniu dwójkę dzieci, zdobyła jego sympatię swoim optymizmem. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że jest nieuleczalnie chora. Zawsze miła, uprzejma, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Gdy po latach dowiedział się, że jego dawna pracownica zmarła niedługo po tragicznej śmierci jednego ze swoich synów, poczuł się zobowiązany pomóc jej drugiemu potomkowi. Było ciężko przekonać sądy, jego stan cywilny również nie mógł mu pomóc, wciąż bowiem był kawalerem, ale w końcu się udało.

_Nie byłem dobrym opiekunem. Starałem się, ale chyba jednak zbyt słabo. Nie potrafiłem dać mu miłości ojcowskiej. A może raczej nie potrafiłem jej okazać. Uciekałem w książki, gdy nie wiedziałem, jak radzić sobie z dorastającym nastolatkiem. Nie zauważyłem problemu , a gdy w końcu się o nim dowiedziałem, było już za późno. Wiem, że byłoby inaczej, gdybym częściej z nim rozmawiał. Kolejnym błędem było uszanowanie jego decyzji, gdy odszedł. Wydawało mi się wtedy, że jeśli się na to nie zgodzę, stracę jego zaufanie, a przecież tego nie chciałem. Jak widać, popełniać błędy może każdy… _

Wstał i rozejrzał się po gustownie urządzonym gabinecie. Ściany pokrywały wysokie półki z książkami, których okładki zdobiły nazwiska największych znanych pisarzy japońskich i europejskich. Ashura westchnął, po czym zamknął laptopa i zerkając na czerwoną kulę słoneczną wiszącą nisko nad horyzontem sięgnął po jeden z tomów. Otworzył książkę na pierwszej stronie. _Infinitas. Dla syna. _Ciemne litery tytułu i dedykacja zapisana mniejszą czcionką kłuły w oczy na tle śnieżnobiałego papieru. Odłożył książkę na biurko, po czym zasunął bursztynowe zasłony. Usiadł na małej sofie z brązowej skóry i sięgnął po filiżankę zimnej kawy, którą zaparzył sobie kilka godzin wcześniej.

* * *

><p>Gołębie na pobliskim przystanku autobusowym leniwie podniosły głowy znad okruszków zapiekanki. Gruchając, przyglądały się dużemu obiektowi, zmierzającego w ich stronę i zorientowawszy się, że to pierwszy tego ranka autobus, z furkotem piór umknęły mu z drogi, by osiąść na chodniku kilka metrów dalej, wciąż łapczywie czekając na pozostawione przez ludzi resztki. Chłopak na przystanku wstał, rzucił niedbale papier z zapiekanki do kosza na śmieci, po czym wszedł do autobusu, nie zwracając uwagi na wszędobylskie ptaki, które przyskoczyły do kosza i zaatakowały zimnawe resztki, którym nie udało się wpaść do wnętrza pojemnika. Pojazd ruszył, powoli znikając w oparach mgły. Chłopak zielonymi oczami przyglądał się widokowi za oknem. Powoli odpiął kieszeń kurtki i wyjął małą strzykawkę. Uśmiechając się słabo, schował ją z powrotem. Był pierwszym przystankiem na drodze do piekła.<p>

* * *

><p>Słysząc kroki rozbrzmiewające na korytarzu, uchylił powieki, walcząc z sennością. Zerknął za okno. Szare niebo i budynki kryjące się w niskiej mgle wskazywały na wczesną godzinę.<p>

-Nie cierpię szpitali – wymamrotał do siebie Fay, kuląc się pod kołdrą, zaciskając oczy, chcąc ponownie zapaść w sen. W pewnym momencie poczuł, jak ktoś wkłada mu do ucha elektroniczny termometr. Podczas prawie tygodnia spędzonego w szpitalu niemal zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Poczekał cierpliwie, aż urządzenie wyda kilka cichych pisków i zostanie usunięte. Nasłuchiwał, jak pielęgniarka zapisuje temperaturę na karcie przyczepionej do łóżka, po czym wychodzi z sali. Na korytarzu rozległy się głosy i Fay z niechęcią stwierdził, że nici z jego snu. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, znowu stwierdzając, że mu niedobrze. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, jego ciało zwykle tak reagowało. Na głodzie był już dobre kilka dni i widział już u siebie typowe objawy. Oprócz bezsenności i utraty apetytu, miał niewielkie problemy z koncentracją i rozszerzone źrenice. Przyłapywał się też na tym, że ma nienaturalnie zmiany nastrojów. Był cały czas pod obserwacją, więc nic nie mogło mu się stać, ale odczuwał niepokój. Przygryzł wargę, zdając sobie sprawę, że jutro wychodzi ze szpitala. Co będzie potem? Co z terapią? Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi jego lekarz. Widział Youou zaledwie parę razy od tej dziwnej sytuacji w łazience i nie dowiedział się od niego nic nowego. Czyżby lekarz go unikał? Nie, dlaczego miałby to robić? Fay nie był nikim szczególnym, był tylko narkomanem, którym Kurogane się zajmował, bo taką miał pracę. A może… Blondyn poczuł, że się czerwieni. Czyżby lekarz zauważył, że Fay ciągle na niego patrzy? Bez przesady, Youou był przystojny i na pewno wiele osób się za nim oglądało, pacjentki szpitala również. Lekarz nie wyglądał na takiego, kto by się przejmował czymś takim, więc w czym problem?

Do sali weszła pielęgniarka. Sakura, ta z krótkimi rudymi włosami, wyglądająca na niewiele od niego starszą. Ta sama, którą każdego dnia, gdy kończyła zmianę, widział przez okno pod szpitalem, czekającą na chłopaka czy też narzeczonego, który zawsze po nią przyjeżdżał. Ta scena za każdym razem wywoływała jakiś dziwny smutek. Świadomość tego, że inni żyją normalnie, a on męczy się w szpitalu z uzależnieniem od narkotyków, choć mógłby być taki jak oni, była jak ostry cierń przyszpilony do jego serca i nie chcący się odczepić.

_Chcę żyć normalnie. Naprawdę chcę. Ale wiem, że sam nie dam rady i przy pierwszej lepszej okazji znów wrócę do spieprzania sobie życia. _

Usiadł ze skrzyżowanym nogami, nakrywając się kołdrą. Za uchylonymi drzwiami widział innych pacjentów, zarzekających na wczesną porę i energiczną, długowłosą lekarkę, Nadeshiko. Nie pamiętał jej nazwiska, bo większość pacjentów zwracała się do nie po imieniu. Prawie nie rozmawiał z innymi uzależnionymi. O czym mieliby mówić? O sposobach i środkach na zrujnowanie sobie życia? Czuł się bardzo niepewnie w ich towarzystwie. Nie wszyscy chcieli z tego wyjść. Niektórym było to obojętne, inni byli wręcz wściekli, że zostali zmuszeni do pobytu w Togiyaku.

Na korytarzu, w jego polu widzenia, pojawiła się dziewczyna. Na oko szesnastoletnia, niewysoka, z wyzywającym makijażem, czarnymi farbowanymi włosami i nosząca na nogach glany – wbrew niepisanej zasadzie szpitali. Wykłócała się o coś piskliwym, donośnym głosem z mężczyzną obok. Przy niemal dwumetrowym facecie wyglądała jak dziewczynka z przedszkola próbująca udawać dorosłą.

Westchnął cicho, odwracając wzrok. Mgła za oknem opadała, odsłaniając wysokie wieżowce Tokyo.

* * *

><p>-Nie przejdzie – zawyrokował Seishirou, zakładając nogę na nogę i sięgając po kawę. Dyżurka była prawie pusta, jeśli nie liczyć jego i Kurogane, który z irytacją uderzał palcami w klawiaturę komputera. Youou zapisał dokument na pendrive'ie i schował go do kieszeni w chwili, w której ekran przybrał kolor niebieski i wyświetlił komunikat o błędzie.<p>

-Pieprzone cholerstwo, miesiąc już to naprawiają – syknął Kurogane, wstając z obrotowego fotela i wracając na sofę. Spojrzał na Seishirou. – Czemu nie?

-Musiałbyś przekonać Yuuko – powiedział Sakurazuka, pociągając łyk kawy.

Kurogane prychnął, ruchem głowy wskazując reklamówkę wciśniętą między sofę a biurko. Seishirou wychylił się w tamtą stronę i zajrzał do środka. Roześmiał się cicho widząc butelkę wyjątkowo dobrego, wykwintnego koniaku.

-Kurogane, jak widzę, dobrze się przygotowałeś – Sakurazuka wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. – Ale to nie przejdzie. Yuuko weźmie koniak i odmówi, znasz ją. Togiyaku nie może sobie w tej chwili pozwolić na kolejną terapię substytucyjną. To następny pacjent z przeszło trzymiesięcznym pobytem. Gdzie pieniądze? Wiesz, że ostatnio pojechała po pensji ludziom niżej – wskazał na podłogę, na dolne piętra. – Szpital jest zadłużony. Mamy pięciu pacjentów na dłuższym pobycie. Skąd weźmiesz dodatkowe miejsce? Przecież nikogo nie wywalisz. Substytuty kosztują kilka razy drożej niż zwykłe prochy. Mówię, Kurogane, odpuść. Podrzuć chłopaka do ośrodka na poznawczo-behawioralną i będzie spokój.

Youou zmarszczył brwi.

-Nie poradzi sobie – stwierdził, patrząc na błękitny ekran. Nieruchome białe litery biły po oczach. – Padnie po tygodniu i znów zacznie ćpać.

-Czemu się tak tym przejąłeś? – Seishirou spojrzał na niego uważnie. – To pierwszy dzieciak z problemem narkotyków, którym się zajmowałeś? Człowieku, pracujesz tu od dwóch lat. Przewinęła się masa ludzi. Starzy, młodzi. Było normalnie. Podchodziłeś do tego zawodowo, bo tylko tak się da, by nie ześwirować. A teraz co? To od młodego zależy, czy da sobie radę na odwyku, nie od ciebie. Wyluzuj.

Kurogane w milczeniu patrzył na drzwi. Za chwilę zaczynał się jego dyżur.

-To nie tak, że nagle zacząłem się przejmować – powiedział po pewnym czasie. – Nie jest moją rodziną, czy coś. Jest obcy, tak samo jak reszta pacjentów. Niczym szczególnym się … nie wyróżnia.

Seishirou miał dziwne wrażenie, że drugi lekarz zawahał się przy ostatnim zdaniu.

-Więc czemu? – zapytał.

-Obiecałem, że mu pomogę – odparł Kurogane cichym głosem.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Seishirou wyprostował się i odłożył pusty kubek.

-Rozumiem. Honor. – Sakurazuka patrzył na niego z zamyśleniem. – Rzadko składasz obietnice, ale jeśli już to czynisz, robisz wszystko, by je dotrzymać. Jak prawdziwy Japończyk, Kurogane. Rzadka cecha w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. – Seishirou wstał, przeciągnął się. – Wracam do domu. Ale zanim pójdę, powiedź mi jeszcze coś. O ile w sprawie pieniędzy jakoś może dogadasz się z Yuuko, skąd weźmiesz miejsce na oddziale?

-Nie wezmę. – odparł Kurogane spokojnie. - Nie ma takiej możliwości. Zabieram go do siebie.

-Do domu? – Sakurazuka spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

-Będę miał na niego oko i sam podawał substytuty. – wyjaśnił Youou. – Będzie lepiej niż tutaj. Zresztą, na szpitalnym żarciu długo by nie pociągnął.

* * *

><p>-Mmmm… - Yuuko tęsknie popatrzyła na koniak we wnętrzu reklamówki. Kurogane zabrał jej torbę sprzed nosa.<p>

-To cena – powiedział spokojnie.

Gabinet Wiedźmy, jak nazywali szefową pracownicy, którym dała w kość, mieścił się na ostatnim piętrze szpitala Togiyaku. Z wysokiej szafki zwisała paproć, sięgając liśćmi niemal do ziemi, a na biurku walały się papiery rzucone byle jak. Obok telefonu stacjonarnego leżał dotykowy telefon Yuuko, a także fajka, której obecność łamała tym samym zakaz palenia w budynku szpitala. Kurogane wolał nie sprawdzać, co Yuuko chowa w szufladach przepastnego biurka, choć domyślał się, że koniak, który przyniósł, nie będzie jedynym alkoholem, który znajdzie się w szafkach. Jak na ironię, kierowniczka największego tokijskiego szpitala, największa szycha wśród lekarzy Tokyo, szefowa oddziału specjalizującego się w leczeniu uzależnień, miała słabość do alkoholi.

-Bo ja wiem… - Yuuko, wyraźnie rozdarta między miłością do wykwintnych trunków, a dbaniem o stan finansowy szpitala, zastukała długimi, pomalowanymi na fioletowo paznokciami o blat biurka. – Nie takie proste, Kurogane. Substytuty są drooooogie… Mam ci pojechać po pensji? – Yuuko zatrzepotała rzęsami, patrząc na Youou z niewinnym, ale jednocześnie w jakiś sposób diabelskim uśmieszkiem.

-Mam uwierzyć, że nie masz żadnych znajomości, które by pomogły w obniżeniu ceny? – Kurogane zignorował ostatnie pytanie, najwyraźniej zadane tylko po to, by go podpuścić. – Masz swoje wtyki wszędzie, Wiedźmo. Tobie się po prostu nie chce.

-Przejrzałeś mnie – Yuuko westchnęła teatralnie, sięgając pomiędzy papiery. Wyciągnęła stamtąd notesik oprawiony w skórę i otworzyła go na pierwszej stronie. Kurogane zobaczył personalia i numery telefonów wszystkich osób, które miały nieszczęście być na liście dłużników Wiedźmy. Miał nadzieję nigdy tam nie trafić. – Mmm… - kobieta pośliniła palec i przekręciła kilka stron. – Najtańsze substytuty produkuje Celes Company – uniosła na niego spojrzenie szkarłatnych, umalowanych czarnym tuszem oczu. – Czy przypadkiem twój pacjent nie jest wnukiem prezesa?

Nie pytał, skąd wiedziała. Już dawno przyzwyczaił się, że nic, co dzieje się w szpitalu, nie uchodzi jej uwadze. Czasami nawet podejrzewał, że ma gdzieniegdzie zamontowane podsłuchy. _Posterunek policji, nie szpital_, stwierdził w myślach z przekonaniem.

-Nie wspominaj o tym – burknął. Yuuko obrzuciła go długim spojrzeniem, denerwująco bawiąc się fajką, ale skinęła głową, sięgając po prywatny telefon.

-Myślę, że da się załatwić… jakieś siedemdziesiąt procent zniżki – stwierdziła z przekonaniem, wystukując palcem na ekranie telefonu numer bezpośrednio do prezesa. – Stary ma krótką pamięć, ale szybko mu się wszystko przypomni – mruknęła do siebie, zerkając na Kurogane, a później na reklamówkę nadal przez niego trzymaną.

Youou wywrócił oczami i położył butelkę na biurku. Yuuko, już z telefonem przy uchu, rzuciła się w kierunku koniaku i błyskawicznie schowała go w najbliższej szafce. Kurogane bez słowa ruszył do drzwi i przechodząc na korytarz, minął się z Clowem. Długie ciemne włosy kierowcy karetki zawirowały przez przeciąg, a Kurogane obrzucił go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Clow zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, poprawił okulary i uśmiechnął się na pozór uprzejmie, ale w ciemnych oczach kryło się wyzwanie.

Youou nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem, wyszedł na korytarz. Nie cierpiał Reeda, w sumie z wzajemnością. Choć Clow był tylko kierowcą, zamiast siedzieć i czekać na zgłoszenia, włóczył się po szpitalu i często zachodził do gabinetu Yuuko. Choć po szpitalu krążyło mnóstwo plotek, nikt jeszcze nie ustalił, co ich łączyło. W każdym razie, jeszcze pół roku temu Clow zarywał – a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało – do lekarki z toksykologii, Nadeshiko. O Reedzie praktycznie nikt nic nie wiedział, ale to i tak nie przeszkadzało Kurogane patrzeć na niego spode łba. Działali sobie na nerwy i to chyba sam ten fakt był przyczyną wzajemnej niechęci. Kurogane miał przeczucie, że spora część kupionego przez niego alkoholu skończy właśnie w żołądku Reeda. Choć w pracy nie pił, po godzinach ponoć nieźle sobie pozwalał, a trzymając się z Yuuko, nie miał szans na wylecenie ze szpitala.

* * *

><p>-Do pana? – Fay spojrzał na lekarza jeszcze raz, by sprawdzić, czy aby się nie przesłyszał. Drzwi od sali były zamknięte, a przez okno wlewało się światło słońca. Kurogane Youou, ubrany w fartuch i ciemne dżinsy, wywrócił oczami, wyraźnie irytowany tym, że musi tłumaczyć wszystko jeszcze raz.<p>

-Jedyne, co ci pomoże, to terapia substytucyjna – burknął lekarz, opierając się o ścianę naprzeciwko siedzącego na szpitalnym łóżku pacjenta. – W prochach oprócz substancji uzależniającej jest mnóstwo śmieci, które dodatkowo cię trują. Firmy farmaceutyczne produkują tą podstawową substancję, do której mają dostęp tylko szpitale. Ten rodzaj terapii polega na podawaniu substytutu i stopniowym zmniejszaniu dawki. Chodzi o to, żeby zmniejszyć głód narkotykowy na tyle, by być w stanie to rzucić. Nadążasz?

Fay kiwnął głową, zmieniając pozycję. Usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i przez chwilę analizował słowa lekarza.

-To dlaczego nie mogę zostać tutaj? – spytał po chwili, obrzucając spojrzeniem salę i ponownie spoglądając na Youou.

-Bo Togiyaku ma kryzys – odparł lekarz. – Pacjenci tego nie widzą, ale szpitalowi zaczyna brakować kasy. Udało mi się załatwić substytuty dużo taniej niż zwykle – w tym momencie Kurogane pomyślał, że Wiedźma w końcu się na coś przydała. – Ale pozostaje kwestia zakwaterowania. Dłuższy pobyt to większe koszty, dodajmy fakt, że ciężko teraz o miejsca.

-Więc postanowił pan zabrać mnie do siebie? – Fay nie dowierzał w to, co słyszy. Od kiedy przygarniano narkomanów pod swój dach?

-Będę cię miał na oku – Kurogane zwrócił na niego spojrzenie szkarłatnych oczu. – i sam podawał substytuty. Tutaj ciężko o dokładną opiekę, zbyt dużo osób jest na oddziale, by zajmować się każdym z osobna. Masz jedyną szansę, dzieciaku, więc nie spieprz tego.

Blondyn przytaknął.

-Jak długo będę u pana mieszkać?

-Trzy miesiące – odparł spokojnie Kurogane, podchodząc do okna. Spojrzał na rozciągającą się przed nim panoramę Tokyo. – Plus minus tydzień, dwa. Do dnia, w którym nie wyciągniesz ręki po prochy, nawet jak podsunie ci się je pod nos.

Pacjent spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale lekarz nie odwrócił się. Fay uśmiechnął się ciepło, dostrzegając w słowach mężczyzny kolejną obietnicę. Choć wiedział, że Youou uznaje to za swój obowiązek, poczuł się dużo lepiej. Obok był ktoś, kto mógł mu pomóc. Kurogane rządził twardą ręką, ale dyscyplina była potrzebna blondynowi. Fay zdawał sobie sprawę, że w przyszłości może błagać o narkotyki i wtedy Kurogane mu ich nie da, a złapie za fraki i doprowadzi do porządku. Metoda, choć ostra, byłaby skuteczna i Fay uwierzył nagle, że dzięki temu mężczyźnie ma szansę znów prowadzić normalne życie.

-Dziękuję – powiedział cicho do pleców Youou.

Brunet odwrócił się od okna, ale w tej chwili drzwi sali otworzyły się i stanęła w ich Nadeshiko.

-Kurogane, mogę cię prosić?

* * *

><p>Fay szybkim ruchem zasunął zamek torby i położył ją na uporządkowanej pościeli. Rozejrzał się dookoła, mając nadzieję, że spakował wszystko. Za godzinę miał wychodzić. Wieczorem poprzedniego dnia ustalił z Ashurą przez telefon szczegóły, czemu przysłuchiwał się Youou. Blondyn miał pojechać razem z lekarzem po trochę swoich rzeczy do mieszkania pisarza, a stamtąd do domu lekarza.<p>

Zrezygnowany usiadł na łóżku. Musiał przyznać, że tuż przed snem był podekscytowany perspektywą zamieszkania z Youou. Tuż przed snem, co znaczyło, że nie myślał logicznie. Poranny blask słońca przywrócił mu zdrowy rozsądek… i strach. Miał zamieszkać z osobą, której praktycznie nie znał. Nie był głupi, wiedział, że wizerunek Kurogane jako lekarza – oschłego, ale w gruncie rzeczy dobrze wykonującego swoje obowiązki człowieka – wcale nie musi być identyczny z tym, jaki reprezentował we własnych czterech kątach. Mimo tego wszystkiego jednak mu ufał, choć nie mógł pozbyć się niepokoju. Jak to będzie? Pobyt w normalnym mieszkaniu zdecydowanie wyglądał lepiej niż w szpitalu, gdzie już na sam widok szpitalnego jedzenia robiło mu się niedobrze. Nie, żeby było aż tak złe, ale ile można jeść to samo? Kurogane nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto potrafi gotować, więc może Fay mógłby wykorzystać swoje zdolności kulinarne i przygotować coś smacznego. Blondyn uznał to za niegłupi pomysł. Nie miał własnych pieniędzy, od Ashury nie chciał pożyczać, a Kurogane - choć nie bezpośrednio - już poprzedniego dnia dał mu do zrozumienia, że chłopak nie będzie sam kupował sobie jedzenia. Znaczyło to, że będzie na utrzymaniu lekarza przez kilka miesięcy. By choć trochę to wynagrodzić, Fay postanowił gotować. Na razie nie powiedział o tym ani słowa, mając nadzieję na zaskoczenie lekarza. Stare przysłowie mówiło, że droga do serca mężczyzny wiedzie przez żołądek, a Youou był zdecydowanie w typie Faya. Oczywiście, nie miał pewności, czy lekarz jest singlem. Chociaż z rozmowy dotyczącej zakwaterowania wywnioskował, że Kurogane nie ma małżonki oraz ze mieszka sam, nie wykluczało to istnienia dziewczyny, narzeczonej albo bliskiej przyjaciółki, która dążyłaby do zajęcia dwóch pierwszych pozycji...

_Ponosi mnie wyobraźnia. _Fay potrząsnął głową i wstał, podchodząc do okna. Rozsunął sterylnie białe zasłony. Wszystko w szpitalu było białe, nie licząc Pokoiku i zapewnie sal dla małych dzieci kilka pięter niżej, gdzie zapewne na ścianach były wymalowane słoneczka, chmurki i pszczółki oraz najpopularniejsze postacie z anime przeznaczonych dla młodszych widzów. Fay lubił biały – oczywiście w rozsądnych ilościach. W jego własnym pokoju u Ashury, w którym nie było go już szmat czasu, królowały kolory ukochanej pory roku blondyna – śnieżnej zimy. Biel, srebro i błękit przywodziły na myśl dzieciństwo i najwcześniejsze wspomnienia, jakie z niego zachował. Fay uśmiechnął się blado, pozwalając sobie sięgnąć w głąb pamięci. Środek zimy, plac zabaw pośrodku wielkiego miasta, matka z przekrzywioną, uroczą czapką na długich jasnych włosach, mokrych od śniegu, śmiech jej i Yuui'a… Tylko tyle pamiętał, ale z pewnością było to jedno z najlepszych jego wspomnień.

* * *

><p>Czarna Toyota z cichym szmerem opon płynnym ruchem skręciła na parking. Auto przejechało jeszcze kilka metrów i stanęło niedaleko głównego wejścia do Togiyaku. Jak zwykle, ruch przed przeszklonymi drzwiami był spory. Kurogane zgasił silnik i wysiadł z auta. Rozejrzał się i po chwili dostrzegł szczupłą sylwetkę swojego pacjenta. Flourite też go zauważył i tak szybko, na ile pozwoliła mu nieduża torba na ramieniu, podszedł bliżej. Z tej odległości Kurogane mógł ocenić, że blondyn dwa dni wcześniej wyglądał lepiej. Choć nie przypominał już ofiary losu, jaką przywieziono do szpitala przed tygodniem, wyglądał kiepsko.<p>

-Już wypisany? – zapytał Kurogane z lekkim zdziwieniem, bo widział, że procedury towarzyszące wyjściu ze szpitala potrafią być czasochłonne. – Wsiadaj.

Fay kiwnął głową i podszedł do tylnych drzwi. Otworzył je i wrzucił torbę na siedzenie, po czym wsiadł do auta. Kurogane bez słowa wrócił za kierownicę. Zapuścił silnik i odruchowo włączył radio. Samochód zalał cichy szmer programu informacyjnego.

Youou ruszył z miejsca i po krótkiej chwili włączył się w ruch uliczny. Zerkając w lusterko, zauważył, że blondyn nie czuje się komfortowo. Zdradzały go nerwowe ruchy rąk i fakt, że Fay nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie kierować wzrok. Kurogane postanowił zaczekać, aż chłopak wykona pierwszy ruch. Obserwując go dyskretnie, przejechał jeszcze kilka kilometrów, aż znalazł się na jednej z najruchliwszych ulic Tokyo. Daleko przed sobą wypatrzył budkę przystanku autobusowego i nagle skojarzył fakty. Za pół kilometra obok ulicy będzie biec trasa rowerowa zwana Białą Ścieżką. Pstryknął kierunkowskazem, jednocześnie zmieniając pas. Przy światłach skręcił, wybierając inną trasę. W lusterku zauważył, że Flourite odetchnął z ulgą.

_Więc o to chodziło. Zauważył, którędy jadę. Nie chciał widzieć miejsca, w którym zginął jego brat. A zwłaszcza nie w mojej obecności. _

Przez kilka minut kierował w ciszy, nawykły do szmeru silnika Toyoty, która służyła mu wiernie już kilka lat. Analizując w myślach zapamiętany rozkład ulic, skręcił w lewo przy dużym hipermarkecie i po krótkiej jeździe wjechał w dzielnicę tworzoną przez niskie, ładne bloki z dużymi balkonami. Osiedle wybudowano dwadzieścia lat temu i w założeniu miało służyć rodzinom z małymi dziećmi. Teraz te dzieci były już dorosłe i z pewnością już nie tak niewinne jak kiedyś, ale miejsce wciąż pozostawało spokojne. Wypatrzył blok, który był jego celem i nacisnął lekko hamulec, by nie wpaść z impetem na próg zwalniający.

-Tutaj? – zapytał dla pewności, szukając wzrokiem wolnego miejsca na parkingu.

-Tak – odpowiedział cicho Fay. – Klatka trzecia.

Kurogane zaparkował auto i spojrzał do tyłu. Fay, który już trzymał rękę na klamce, znieruchomiał pod badawczym spojrzeniem lekarza.

-Skoro masz u mnie mieszkać – powiedział spokojnie Kurogane. – Wypada ustalić kilka podstawowych zasad. I odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań, nie? Co chcesz wiedzieć?

-Domyślił się pan – stwierdził Fay. Ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało bardzo obco i nie na miejscu. –Właśnie. Jak mam się do ciebie zwracać?

-Po imieniu – Youou wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Nie jestem tak stary, by mówić do mnie przez ,,pan'. Kurogane.

-Fay – blondyn uścisnął jego dłoń, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Wyglądało na to, że pierwsze lody zostały przełamane. – Ile masz lat, jeśli mogę spytać?

-Dwadzieścia osiem z kawałkiem – przyznał lekarz, po czym cofnął dłoń i wysiadł z auta. – Choć do niego, im szybciej zabierzesz rzeczy, tym szybciej będziemy w domu. Nie spałem od wczoraj. – stwierdził, przybierając oschły ton głosu.

No tak. Fay przypomniał sobie, że lekarze pracują przecież na wielogodzinnych dyżurach. Również wysiadł, zostawiając torbę na siedzeniu. I tak nic więcej nie mogłoby się tam zmieścić.

Weszli do klatki i skierowali się schodami na drugie piętro. Była wprawdzie winda, ale Kurogane wolał rozprostować nogi po jeździe. W milczeniu, już nie tak niezręcznym jak na początku, dotarli pod drzwi z tabliczką informującą, że mieszka tu ktoś o nazwisku brzmiącym zupełnie inaczej, niż Kouri. Gdyby Kurogane nie wiedział, z pewnością nie domyśliłby się, że to mieszkanie słynnego autora.

-Sprytny pomysł z tym pseudonimem – burknął do siebie, stając nieco z boku. Fay nacisnął dzwonek i po krótkiej chwili drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich wysoki, choć nie tak jak Kurogane, mężczyzna. Był przed czterdziestką, chociaż odmładzała go szczupła sylwetka i długie, czarne włosy, które opadały mu na plecy. Miał zielonozłote oczy. Na widok Faya się uśmiechnął. Blondyn cicho przywitał się z opiekunem. Kurogane pozdrowił pisarza uprzejmym skinieniem głowy i zaproszony, wszedł do środka.

Mieszkanie nie było zbyt duże, ale zostało urządzone gustownie i po sprzętach było widać, że właściciel ma pieniądze. Ashura zaprosił go do przestronnego salonu, a Fay zniknął w jednym z pokoi.

-Kawy, herbaty? – pisarz zwyczajowo zaproponował coś do picia.

-Dziękuję – odmówił Kurogane, siadając na jednym z foteli. – Odnośnie wczorajszej rozmowy… - urwał, po czym spojrzał znacząco na niedomknięte drzwi salonu.

Ashura lekko się podniósł i cicho zamknął drzwi.

-Jestem panu bardzo wdzięczny, że zechciał pan zająć się Fayem – powiedział pisarz, wracając na swoje miejsce. – To dobry chłopak, ale potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie go dyscyplinował. Ja nigdy nie byłem w stanie czegoś mu zabronić – Ashura krzywo się uśmiechnął. – Najwyraźniej brak mi ojcowskiego rygoru.

-Będę miał go na oku – Kurogane spojrzał jeszcze raz na drzwi, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, że jest słyszany. – Sam będę podawał mu substytuty. Za trzy miesiące nawet na nie nie spojrzy.

-Cieszę się. Aczkolwiek, prosiłbym, by pan nie był dla niego za ostry. Fay sporo przeszedł w

życiu. Śmierć matki, brata, później fakt, że ani ojciec, ani rodzina matki nie chcieli go znać… No i te narkotyki. Wszystko się na nim odbiło. Powierzam go panu, bo czuję, że jest pa człowiekiem godnym zaufania – głos Ashury przeszedł płynnie z uprzejmego do ostrzegawczego – Ale jeśli skrzywdzi go pan w jakikolwiek sposób, pożałuje pan tego. – złotozielone oczy patrzyły na Youou takim wzrokiem, że nawet gruboskórny lekarz poczuł się nieco nieswojo. Spojrzenie szybko złagodniało, ale Kurogane już wiedział, że nie może osądzać tego człowieka pochopnie. Pod pozornie spokojnym mężczyzną krył się lew gotów bronić rodziny kłami i pazurami.

-Zrobię to, co do mnie należy – odparł spokojnie Kurogane, jednocześnie jednak dając pisarzowi do zrozumienia, że nie dał się zastraszyć.

Zapadła długa, niezręczna cisza. Dopiero, gdy drzwi cicho skrzypnęły i pojawił się w nich Fay, Ashura wstał z fotela. To samo uczynił Kurogane.

-Gotowy? – zapytał Youou, próbując nie pokazywać po sobie, że jest zdenerwowany. Chyba bezskutecznie, bo Fay obrzucił go lustrującym spojrzeniem i automatycznie nieco skulił ramiona w geście „_ja chyba nic ci nie zrobiłem_".

-Trzymaj się, chłopcze – Ashura uściskał lekko blondyna. Flourite uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi, rozluźniając się.

Pisarz odprowadził ich do drzwi i zniknął w wnętrzu swojego mieszkania. Kurogane, widząc, że blondyn trzyma dwie torby podróżne, w których upchał cały ekwipunek dla trzy miesiące, zrezygnował ze schodów i przywołał windę.

-Masz wszystko? – zapytał, przytrzymując ciężkie drzwi windy, ponieważ Fay nie miał wolnej ręki, a perspektywa wypadku, chociażby przez przycięcie się pasków torby w drzwiach, niezbyt do niego przemawiała.

-Tak – odparł Fay, opierając się z cichym westchnieniem o ścianę kabiny. Winda ruszyła na parter i po paru sekundach zatrzymała się. Wyszli z windy i skierowali się tu wyjściu. Widząc, że blondyn nie radzi sobie z dwiema torbami, Kurogane uniósł oczy ku pochmurnemu niebu i westchnął bezgłośnie. Na końcu języka uformowała mu się złośliwa uwaga, że siły również brakowało Fayowi, ale coś go powstrzymało. Spojrzał na idącego przed nim Flourite'a i przyśpieszył kroku, chwytając jedną z toreb. Musnął palcami dłoń pacjenta i gdzieś tam głęboko w psychice przebiegło mu przez myśl, że jak na faceta, blondyn ma wyjątkowo delikatną skórę. Ta uwaga zniknęła równie szybko jak się pojawiła, bo zwykle nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli o podobnej treści.

Fay nie odpowiedział, ale widać było, że pomoc lekarza rzeczywiście była potrzebna.

-To będą dziwne trzy miesiące – pomyślał Kurogane i zaczął żałować, że wymyślił to wszystko. Normalnie siedziałby teraz w domu przed telewizorem i pił piwo (poprzedniego dnia musiał opróżnić barek, by alkohol nie kusił podatnego na używki młodego narkomana), zastanawiając się nad trzydziestoma sposobami wyłączenia światła w kuchni bez wstawania z wygodnego fotela, a tymczasem musiał zająć się dzieciakiem, który miał zamieszkać w jego domu. Fakt, że to był jego pomysł, utwierdzał lekarza w przekonaniu, że jest masochistą.


	4. Chapter 4

Ta da, czwarty rozdział. Jakoś dziwnie szybko poszło, jak na mnie o.O Mam nadzieję, że nie ma większych błędów... Co do rozdziału, powiem tyle - wraz z panem zielone ślepia wprowadzam nowy wątek ;)

* * *

><p>Opierając się o ścianę domu, skryty w cieniu bramy, obserwował w milczeniu główną ulicę. Zielonymi oczami lustrował przejeżdżające samochody i przyglądał się dokładnie każdemu z przechodniów, ale jak dotąd nie zauważył nikogo, kto odpowiadałby podanemu mu opisowi. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i ponurym wzrokiem obrzucił zardzewiałe zawiasy bramy, która, jak wszystko w tej dzielnicy, miała już za sobą dni świetności. Sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki i wśród działek znalazł zmiętą kartkę papieru. Spojrzał na wyblakłą kserokopię zdjęcia i westchnął. Słysząc, ze ktoś wchodzi do bramy, pośpiesznie wepchnął zdjęcie z powrotem do kieszeni. Odsunął się od ściany i czekał na pozór spokojnie, jednak w myślach już obmyślał ewentualne drogi ucieczki.<p>

Drobny człowieczek o szczurzej, zarośniętej twarzy bez słowa wepchnął mu w ręce jakiś papier i spojrzał na niego spode łba, unikając zielonych oczu. Chłopak bez słowa wyjął saszetkę z narkotykiem i rzucił mu ją. Nie odwracając się, wszedł do bramy, czujnie nasłuchując. Gdy buty rzucającego się na niego ćpuna-posłańca zaszurały na asfalcie, okręcił się, wyszarpując z kieszeni podniszczonych dżinsów nóż.

* * *

><p>Kurogane zgasił silnik i wyszedł z auta. W niewielkim garażu panował półmrok, rozświetlany przez nieliczne promienie słońca, które docierały do środka. Lekarz udał, że schyla się, by coś sprawdzić przy oponie, zerkając ukradkiem na swojego nowego lokatora.<p>

Fay stał pośrodku chodnika prowadzącego do drzwi wejściowych i przyglądał się domowi. Torby leżały obok jego stóp, on sam zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Blondyn objął wzrokiem piętrowy, pomalowany na ładny odcień żółtego dom i przytulony do niego niewielki garaż. Na piętrze, nad drzwiami wejściowymi, znajdował się niewielki balkon. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, dom był zbudowany w stylu europejskim. W czasie jazdy wyobrażał sobie, że Kurogane Youou mieszka w tradycyjnym, japońskim budynku – lekarz nie wiedzieć czemu kojarzył mu się z samurajem. Jego szorstkość, gruboskórność i siła fizyczna, którą już Fay poznał, idealnie odzwierciedlała japońskiego wojownika.

_W poprzednim wcieleniu był samurajem, _stwierdził blondyn z przekonaniem, spoglądając na niewielkie drzewo wiśniowe rosnące na trawniku. Z zewnątrz tylko ono nadawało domowi japońską atmosferę, chociaż o tej porze roku zaczynało już tracić liście.

Spojrzał w kierunku garażu. Kurogane właśnie zamykał drzwi. Chwilę później podszedł do niego i Fay znów poczuł ukłucie strachu. _Nie ma już odwrotu. _

- Właź – powiedział opryskliwie Kurogane, zabierając mu spod nóg dwie torby. Fay złapał ostatnią za paski i podążył za lekarzem do drzwi wejściowych. Youou odstawił jedną z toreb, szukając po kieszeniach klucza. Po krótkiej walce z zamkiem i kilkoma przekleństwami, kierowanymi ku niedbałym ślusarzom, weszli do środka.

Gdy zdjęli buty, Kurogane wskazał mu klapki stojące w kącie. Fay z uśmiechem podziękowania wsunął w nie stopy. Był październik, a więc niedługo miało zrobić się chłodno. Pozbyli się wierzchniego odzienia i wyszli z małej sieni wprost do mieszkania.

Wnętrze również nie było japońskie – urządzone zostało wedle projektów białych. Duży salon, pełniący jednocześnie rolę jadalni przez stół ustawiony przy jednej z okien, łączył się z kuchnią i krótkim korytarzem przez łuki drzwiowe. Jedynie toaleta była odgrodzona drzwiami, co sprawiało, że cały parter tworzył jedną dużą przestrzeń. Ściany pomalowane były na pastelowe kolory. Światło wpuszczały duże okna. W salonie nie było dużo mebli – całość stanowiła meblościanka ze sporym telewizorem, wygodne fotele i skórzana kanapa, przeszklony stolik oraz wspomniany stół wraz z krzesłami. Pod jedną ze ścian stała komoda.

- Sypialnie są na górze – powiedział Kurogane, wskazując głową na wachlarzowe schody, prowadzące na górę. – Druga łazienka też.

- Ładny dom - stwierdził Fay, czując, że powinien coś powiedzieć, bo po słowach lekarza zapadło milczenie. Nie, żeby miała to być pusta wypowiedź – ten dom naprawdę mu się podobał.

- Kupiłem go za grosze – odpowiedział lekarz. – Były właściciel nie miał pojęcia ile jest warty. Jego strata. Idę spać – dodał. – Rób co chcesz, czuj się jak u siebie. Grzeb w szafkach, jak musisz.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, wszedł po schodach i zostawił Faya w holu wraz z torbami. Nie było może to grzeczne, ale blondyn nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Chwilę patrzył za nim, po czym pojedynczo zaniósł każdą torbę na górę. Był tu niewielki korytarzyk, w kształcie równoramiennego trapezu, którego dłuższy bok stanowiła barierka, umożliwiająca obserwowanie schodów, a w każdym z krótszych były drzwi. Pierwsze po lewej miały matową szybę, a dzięki szumowi wody Fay zorientował się, że to łazienka. Jego pokój – pierwszy po prawej – był otwarty. Od razu domyślił się, że to sypialnia przeznaczona dla niego, bo gdy zajrzał do środka, zobaczył, że nigdzie nie ma rzeczy osobistych Kurogane. Kolejny pokój był zamknięty na klucz, a ten obok łazienki z pewnością był sypialnią lekarza – Fay tylko zerknął, chcąc się upewnić – więc miał już pewność, gdzie będzie spać. Wniósł swoje bagaże i szybko ocenił stan pomieszczenia. Podobnie jak sam dom, pokój był pomalowany na ładny odcień żółci. Nie było tu okien – ich rolę spełniały duże drzwi balkonowe, usytuowane od południa, wpuszczające do sypialni wystarczającą ilość światła. Sufit w połowie pokoju był lekko pochyły. Łóżko było dwuosobowe i - jak Fay zdążył się przekonać - wygodne. Poza nim stała tu jeszcze wąska szafa i duża komoda, etażerka, biurko i fotel. Całość dopełniała nieduża półka na ścianie.

_Nie jest źle _, pomyślał. _Trzy miesiące to szmat czasu, przydałoby się rozpakować. _

Zaczął bez pośpiechu opróżniać pierwszą z toreb i wkładać ubrania do komody. Gdy zapełnił jedną szufladę, wraz z wyciąganym z torby golfem wyleciał dezodorant. Metalowa butelka zadźwięczała, uderzając o podłogę. Fay złapał pośpiesznie pojemnik, mając nadzieję, że nie obudził Kurogane, i odłożył ją na blat komody z zamiarem późniejszego zaniesienia jej do łazienki wraz z szczoteczką do zębów.

Wypakował dwie torby i dał sobie spokój, postanawiając, że resztę rzeczy wyjmie później. Wstał z podłogi, wsunął puste torby pod łóżko i po cichu wyszedł z pokoju. Schodząc po schodach, zapomniał o ich specyficznej budowie i o tym, że w jednym miejscu stopnie od wewnętrznej strony zwężają się tak, że chodzenie po nich jest niemal niemożliwe i wskutek tego poślizgnął się i mało nie upadł. Łapiąc równowagę, chwycił się poręczy i ostrożnie zszedł do holu, nie mogąc się nadziwić, jakim cudem takie schody są w ogóle dopuszczone do użytku.

_Tu bez problemów można się zabić. _

Wszedł do przestronnej kuchni z zamiarem zaparzenia herbaty. W chwili, gdy spojrzał na elektroniczny zegar umieszczony na obudowie piekarnika, cyfry zmieniły się i wskazały godzinę pierwszą po popołudniu. Za oknem kłębiły się chmury. Fay przez chwilę patrzył na zasnute niebo, które jeszcze do południa było czyste i słoneczne. Na szybę spadło kilka kropel drobnego deszczu, a w całej kuchni pociemniało. Zaświecił światło i zaczął szperać po szafkach, szukając paczki z herbatą. Tak jak się spodziewał, odnalazł znienawidzoną zieloną herbatę. Wyjął puszkę z szafki, otworzył, powąchał i skrzywił się z niesmakiem, odstawiając ją spowrotem. Nie lubił ani smaku, ani zapachu tego napoju.

_Ojciec miał chyba europejskie korzenie, może dlatego… _

Ukochanej, czarnej herbaty, nie znalazł. Zamiast tego dojrzał jakąś owocową, którą od biedy mógł wypić. Nalał wody do elektrycznego czajnika i włączył go. Czekając na zagotowanie się wody, obserwował deszcz, który rozszalał się za oknem.

Gdy już dzierżył w dłoni kubek z herbatą, przeszedł do salonu i cicho włączył telewizor, rozsiadając się na sofie. Bez zainteresowania przeszukiwał kanały pod kątem znalezienia czegokolwiek, co przykułoby jego uwagę na więcej, niż kilka sekund. W końcu, nie znajdując nic lepszego, zatrzymał się nad jakimś anglojęzycznym programie o gotowaniu. Angielski znał dobrze, jednak prowadzący miał tak zakatarzony głos, że po krótkiej próbie zrozumienia słów Fay się poddał i wyłączył telewizor.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, zastanawiając się, co robić. Wstał i przespacerował się po kuchni i salonie, zauważając na drzwiach lodówki kartkę, której nie dostrzegł wcześniej. Podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się uważniej. Kawałek papieru okazał się grafikiem Kurogane. Pod datami wypisane były literki, zapewne oznaczające nocną lub dzienną zmianę. Studiując grafik, blondyn zauważył, że lekarz następnego dnia pracuje. Zapisał sobie w pamięci, że będzie musiał podpytać go o godziny. Odłożył kubek do zlewu.

Ponownie przeszedł do salonu i zbliżył się do dużych okien. Usiadł na szerokim, nisko umieszczonym parapecie jednego z nich i patrzył przez szybę przez dłuższą chwilę. Dopiero teraz zwrócił większą uwagę na otoczenie domu Kurogane. Podwórko nie było zbyt duże – ogrodzone metalową siatką było niczym w porównaniu do szerokiego pasu łąk ciągnącego się pomiędzy rzędem domów na tej ulicy, a następnym, odległym o pół kilometra osiedlem. Trawy były pozostałością dawnych wiejskich terenów, wchłoniętych przez rozwijające się miasto. Fay wiedział, że już niedługo łąki znikną, zastąpione przez hipermarket lub inne domy, teraz jednak widok wysokich traw i kilku niskich drzew był przyjemną dla oka odmianą. Już po chwili jednak widok tworzących się na ziemi kałuż i strug deszczu przestał go interesować. Niespokojnie przemierzył pomieszczenie, próbując znaleźć sobie jakieś miejsce. Czas mijał niezwykle wolno, a on nie potrafił się na niczym skupić. W końcu przysiadł na panelach, opierając się plecami o sofę i wzdychając, schował głowę między kolana. Po niebie przetoczył się cichy grzmot.

_Jestem beznadziejny, _pomyślał gorzko, bezskutecznie próbując odsunąć od siebie uczucie głodu i myśleć o czymś innym. Niestety, wszystko i tak po chwili kojarzyło mu się z narkotykami. Dzieciństwo – Yuui i jego śmierć - prochy. Szkoła – podsunięcie prochów przez pewną osobę. Mieszkanie u Ashury – prochy. Szpital Togiyaku i fascynacja osobą Kurogane – prochy.

_Kurogane_.

Wstał z podłogi i szybko przeszedł do holu, po czym wspiął się po schodach, tym razem uważając, jak stawia stopy. Lekarz posiadał substytuty, miał mu je podawać po kilka dni. Jeśli teraz ich nie dostanie, zacznie wariować. Z mocno bijącym sercem stanął przed drzwiami sypialni mężczyzny.

Zapukał, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Delikatnie, czując się dziwnie onieśmielonym, uchylił drzwi, mając wrażenie, że robi coś nieprzyzwoitego. Wsunął się do wnętrza sypialni.

Pokój pomalowany był na pastelową zieleń, z powodu zasłoniętych zasłon i chmur za oknem panowała w nim ciemność. Pas światła z korytarza padał na ogromne łóżko, na którym spał Kurogane. Brunet ułożony był na brzuchu, z twarzą skierowaną w stronę drzwi. Rysy lekarza pod wpływem snu złagodniały i zatraciły swoją ostrość. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się w spokojnym oddechu. Kołdra odkrywała opalone, mocne plecy.

Fay przez chwilę na niego patrzył. Niepokój, który się w nim burzył, powoli cichnął. Cisza i spokój, poczucie całkowitego bezpieczeństwa, udzieliła się i jemu. Blado się uśmiechnął, patrząc, jak lekarz we śnie przewraca się na bok.

_Jest niezwykły, _pomyślał Fay. _Twardy, nieustępliwy, szorstki, ale jednocześnie opiekuńczy i mający dobre serce. Nie przeszedł obok mnie obojętnie. Jestem pewien, że ktokolwiek śpi w jego ramionach, może czuć się jak najszczęśliwszy człowiek na świecie. Zazdroszczę tej osobie, bo w takim mężczyźnie mógłbym się zakochać. _

Powoli wycofał się z pokoju, ganiąc sobie ze ostatnią myśl. Cóż z tego, że Kurogane mu się podoba, skoro ten i tak będzie traktował go tylko jako pacjenta na niestandardowym leczeniu?

Znów zszedł na dół. W chwili, gdy wrócił do salonu, zgasły światła. Drgnął zaskoczony, ale po chwili stwierdził, że nie powinien się dziwić. Szła burza, niebo w oddali już było rozjaśnione przez słabe błyskawice. Pewnie któraś z nich uszkodziła jakiś przewód.

Dzięki dużym oknom w kuchni i salonie panował teraz półmrok. Fay bez większego trudu znalazł w szafce latarkę, zauważając, że obok niej było puste miejsce. Jeden zwykły bandaż wskazywał na to, że wcześniej była tu apteczka.

_No tak. Pochował wszystkie leki, pewnie przede mną. Sprytne posunięcie, _pomyślał gorzko. Znów ogarnął go ponury nastrój, bo wiedział, że gdyby głód bardzo mocno by mu dokuczał, pewnie sięgnąłby po leki i niezbyt by się przejmował ich ilością, co skończyłoby się kolejną wizytą w Togiyaku.

Rozłożył się na sofie z zamkniętymi oczami, wsłuchując się w wzmagający się szum deszczu i coraz głośniejsze pioruny. Nie odczuwał strachu, jak niektórzy ludzie – burza była czymś naturalnym, taki był porządek rzeczy. Niepokój byłby, gdyby Fay znajdował się na zewnątrz, nie mając żadnego schronienia – ale teraz, w stabilnym budynku, na którym z pewnością były zamontowane piorunochrony, powoli się rozluźnił. Nic mu nie groziło. Gdy przez opuszczone powieki przedarło się światło błyskawicy, odwrócił się głową do oparcia sofy. Pioruny na pewien czas zanikły, pozwalając deszczowi ukołysać blondyna do snu. Przebudził się kilkanaście minut później, gdy biała fala światła przetoczyła się przez salon, a ogłuszający dźwięk zatrząsł szybami. Zerwał się, niespokojnie rozglądając się dookoła. Widząc, że dookoła wszystko jest tak, jak było, podszedł do okien, patrząc na trawy. W oddali płonęło niskie drzewo.

Usłyszał za sobą kroki. Odwrócił się, by zauważyć, że po schodach schodzi Kurogane, zapewne zbudzony przez uderzenie pioruna. Spojrzenie Faya przesunęło się po dłuższych dresowych spodniach, by zatrzymać się na umięśnionym torsie osłoniętym tylko zarzuconą na ramiona bluzą. Szybko odwrócił wzrok.

- Walnęło gdzieś blisko? – zapytał lekarz, podchodząc bliżej.

Fay przytaknął, wskazując płonące drzewo. Youou stanął obok niego.

- Już gaśnie – powiedział Kurogane, patrząc przez strugi deszczu na miejsce uderzenia. – Deszcz jest za mocny, ogień nie ma szans.

Fay nie odpowiedział, ciesząc się, że w salonie jest ciemno. Rumieniec na jego policzkach powoli znikał, ale wolał uniknąć zbędnych pytań.

- Jutro pracujesz? – zapytał w końcu, choć znał odpowiedź. Kurogane, który właśnie wchodził do kuchni, odwrócił ku niemu głowę.

- Tak – potwierdził. – Będę przed ósmą wieczorem. Wychodzę wcześnie, więc nie zdziw się, że drzwi frontowe będą zamknięte od zewnątrz.

Blondyn dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, o co chodzi.

- Zaraz – w głosie Faya zabrzmiało niedowierzanie. – Zamykasz mnie tutaj?

- A jaką mam pewność, że po moim wyjściu nie polecisz do najbliższego dilera po prośbie? – odparł spokojnym tonem lekarz, zapinając bluzę. Zaczął szukać w szafkach herbaty. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, spojrzał z ukosa na swojego pacjenta. – Bo tak by było, nie?

Fay ciężko westchnął, tłumiąc w sobie złość. Tak, lekarz znów miał rację. Dla kogoś, kto wpadł w narkotyczne bagno, znalezienie dilera było proste. Byli wszędzie, niezauważalni dla zwykłych ludzi, a ćpuni znajdywali ich niemal od razu, lgnąc do nich jak ćmy do ognia. W jaki sposób dilerzy to robili, nie miał pojęcia – ale dokładnie wiedzieli, gdzie czekać na swoich klientów. Szkoła, dworce, uliczki i zaułki, czasem parki i skwery – sprzedawcy zawsze zaczajali się tam, gdzie najłatwiej mogli wciągnąć kogoś w pajęczynę uzależnienia.

- Wieczorem podam ci pierwszą dawkę – powiedział Kurogane, szykując szklankę. Fay zauważył, że ręka mężczyzny zawisła nad naczyniem, po czym szybko sięgnęła po drugie. Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko, korzystając z tego, że lekarz go nie widzi. Kurogane kontynuował. – Będziesz dostawał co drugi dzień. Potem co trzeci. Ale pamiętaj – w głosie lekarza zabrzmiała nutka surowości. Obrócił się do niego. – Choć nie leżysz w Togiyaku, nadal jesteś pacjentem. W przeciwieństwie jednak do szpitala, jeśli nie będziesz przestrzegał reguł, które ustaliliśmy, wylecisz na zbity pysk.

Zmierzyli się spojrzeniami. Kurogane z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że blondyn odwrócił wzrok. _Teraz jest odważniejszy, _pomyślał. _Ale wciąż nie ma pewności, jak się zachować. Teraz powinno do niego dotrzeć, że jeśli nie będzie próbował wywinąć żadnego numeru, będzie okay. Średnio mi się podoba użeranie się ze zbuntowanym narkomanem we własnym domu i to jeszcze dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. _

- Czyli mam robić to, co każesz – odpowiedział w końcu Fay spokojnie. Wyglądał na pogodzonego z losem. – Dla mojego dobra.

- Dokładnie – Kurogane pozwolił sobie na skrzywienie warg w słabym uśmiechu. _Czyli młody zrozumiał. To ułatwia sprawę. _– Jesteś pacjentem, a ja twoim lekarzem. Wychodzi na to, że wiem lepiej, co z tobą robić.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, policzki Faya poróżowiały, co było słabo widoczne w półmroku. Kurogane zmarszczył brwi, ale szybko dotarło do niego, że jego słowa mogły zabrzmieć dwuznacznie. Zaklął w myślach. Oczywiście, Flourite był jeszcze młody i jak każdy młody miał skojarzenia. Chociaż erotycznie skojarzenia z słowami innego mężczyzny były… Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Faya. Blondyn patrzył na niego śmiało, bez wcześniejszej niepewności, róż znikł z jego twarzy. _Oczy_, pomyślał nagle Kurogane. Tęczówki chłopaka były tak niebieskie, jak lazurytowa figurka kotka przynoszącego szczęście.

Tym razem to on odwrócił wzrok. Bez słowa zajął się wlewaniem wody do aluminiowego czajnika, który wyjął w zastępstwie elektrycznego, próbując odrzucić od siebie myśl, która od kilku nocy nie pozwalała mu zasnąć. _Czemu, na litość boską, te oczy nie dają mi spokoju? Myślałem, że to przez zmęczenie, ale jest na odwrót – to to spojrzenie nie daje mi spać. _Ogarnęła go lekka panika – co się z nim działo? Odkąd zaczął zwracać uwagę na tak zwyczajny ludzki organ, jakim były oczy? Przecież to tylko część ciała, Kurogane mógł z pamięci wyliczyć poszczególne warstwy i części, z jakich było zbudowane. W tym, że tęczówka była kolorowa, nie było żadnej sensacji, po prostu tak było, czysta biologia i genetyka. Dlaczego więc – Kurogane w milczeniu nasypał herbaty do szklanek – w oczach odbijała się każda emocja? Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, studiując medycynę skupiał się tylko na biologicznych funkcjach ludzkiego ciała. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak niewiele wie. Dlaczego, gdy człowiek jest smutny, płyną mu łzy, które przecież pełnią funkcję nawilżającą, oczyszczając i chroniąc gałkę oczną przed zanieczyszczeniami? Tego się nie uczył…

- Kurogane?

- Co? – warknął zmieszany, czując wstyd, że został przyłapany na rozmyślaniu.

- Ta szklanka jest prawie pełna.

Kurogane zamarł z dłonią nad szklanką. Popatrzył na naczynie, niemal zapełnione liśćmi po brzegi. Gdy był pogrążony w myślach, najwidoczniej nie zwracał uwagi na to, co robi. Zirytowany, odrzucił łyżeczkę na blat.

- Cholera… - syknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że coś takiego nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło. Usłyszał chichot. – Zamknij się! – burknął, odwracając się do blondyna. Ten wyszczerzył zęby jeszcze szerzej, by już po chwili parsknąć śmiechem.

- Przymknij się… - mruknął Kurogane bez większej nadziei, że jego słowa zadziałają. Pokręcił głową, słysząc śmiech, nad którym blondyn próbował teraz zapanować. _Co się ze mną dzieje? _

* * *

><p>- Świetna końcówka – wydawca pokiwał głową, trzymając w rękach gruby plik papierów. Obok leżała błyszcząca nowością książka. – Jak zawsze pan trzyma napięcie do samego końca, panie Kouri. To będzie bestseller. Cieszę się, że wyrobił się pan w terminie. Możemy bez przeszkód planować premierę, prawda? Dostałem informację z Sapporo, że tamtejszy dyrektor księgarni będzie zaszczycony organizacją spotkania autorskiego. Jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko, za tydzień możemy polecieć.<p>

Ashura jednym uchem słuchał paplaniny wydawcy, człowieka po pięćdziesiątce, który za fascynacją jego twórczością próbował ukryć podlizywanie się znanemu autorowi. Potakując, gdy wydawca przerywał, tracąc oddech, pomyślał o Fayu. _Teraz wszystko w twoich rękach, Youou. Ja nie zrobię już nic._

- Panie Kouri?

- Może pan rezerwować miejsca na pokładzie. – odpowiedział spokojnie autor, kierując się do wyjścia.

- To dopiero za tydzień, proszę pana…

- Polecimy jutro. Marzą mi się małe wakacje.

* * *

><p>Kurogane wyjął z kieszeni kartonowe opakowanie. Skrzywił się, wyciągając z niego kilkanaście małych ampułek połączonych cienkim plastykiem. Oderwał jedną i z rozłożonej na łóżku apteczki wyciągnął strzykawkę i jednorazową igłę. Sprawnie umocował igłę do strzykawki, po czym nabrał do niej zawartość ampułki. Bezbarwnego, przezroczystego płynu było bardzo mało. Nie patrząc na Faya, siedzącego obok na łóżku z niezbyt pewną miną, uniósł strzykawkę ku górze, usuwając nadmiar powietrza. Odłożył ją na etażerkę i nasączył wacik odkażającym płynem. Silnie uchwycił obnażone przedramię blondyna i przesunął wacikiem po zgięciu łokcia fachowym ruchem.<p>

- Nie mów, że się boisz – parsknął, czując, jak chłopak lekko drży. – Co jak co, ale ty akurat powinieneś do strzykawki być przyzwyczajony.

-T o nie to – rzucił Fay. Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale w tej chwili lekarz bez słowa przyłożył strzykawkę do jego skóry. Igła zagłębiła się w ciało, Fay przygryzł wargę. Lekarz bardzo powoli nacisnął tłok, stopniowo wstrzykując mu w żyłę narkotyk. _Nie chodzi o ból,_ odpowiedział mu w myślach Fay. _To tylko ukłucie, które znam od dawna. Ale to dla mnie nowa sytuacja. Zawsze sam podawałem sobie narkotyki. Obojętnie jaką igłą, pierwszą lepszą strzykawką, nie bawiąc się w odkażanie. Niedbale, byle jak najszybciej. Ty robisz to inaczej. Starannie, tak jak cię uczono na studiach, prawda? W twoim wykonaniu ta czynność nabiera zupełnie innego znaczenia. Tamto, na ulicy, to było rozpaczliwe pogrążanie się w tym bagnie, w którym utonąłem. To, co robisz ty, wyciąga mnie powolutku – tak wolno, jak twoje ruchy – z tego piekła. Wygląda na to, że muszę podziękować bogom, że cię spotkałem. O ile oczywiście jacyś bogowie istnieją. _

Zadziałało szybko. Fay nie poczuł już wyciągnięcia igły ze skóry. Pamiętał jedynie, że Kurogane lekko pchnął jego ramię, zmuszając go do położenia się, a następnie bez słowa zabrał apteczkę i wyszedł, zapewne nie chcąc widzieć stanu, w którym blondyn właśnie się pogrążał.

* * *

><p>Niebo na wschodzie poróżowiało. Pierwsze promienie słońca osiadły lekko, niepewnie na budynku szpitala Togiyaku. Mimo wczesnej pory, parking przed szpitalem był w połowie zapełniony. Zielonooki chłopak, stojący na najbliższym przystanku autobusowym, przełknął ostatni kęs zapiekanki, będącej jego codziennym śniadaniem. Nigdy nie miał czasu zjeść prawdziwego posiłku. Na lewym policzku przyklejony miał plaster. Ręce, skryte w kieszeniach kurtki, zaciskały się w pieści. Uważnym spojrzeniem lustrował samochody zaparkowane na parkingu. Jego pierwszego celu – czerwonego mercedesa – jeszcze nie było, wiedział, że jego właścicielka przyjeżdża dopiero później, koło dziewiątej, ale na miejscu musiał być wcześniej. Powtarzając w myślach cały plan akcji, wyciągnął z kieszeni podniszczony telefon komórkowy. Połączył się z jedynym zapisanym w komórce numerem.<p>

- Czysto – rzucił cicho, widząc, jak do przystanku zbliża się grupa przechodniów. Żaden z nich się nie zatrzymał, mijając rozmawiającego chłopaka bez zainteresowania.

- Dobra – w głośniku zabrzmiał ochrypły, męski głos. – Znasz plan. Ta mała liczy na ciebie, szczeniaku. Wiesz, co będzie, jak to spieprzysz, nie?

Chłopak rozłączył się. Druga ręka, wciąż pozostająca w kieszeni kurtki, zacisnęła się na pomiętym zdjęciu. Włożył telefon do drugiej kieszeni i sprawdził, czy wciąż ma przy sobie nóż. Jego palce zaczepiły o strzykawkę. Gorzko się uśmiechnął, podnosząc wzrok na szpital. Gdzieś tam leży jego główny cel.

Poczekał jeszcze kilka godzin, od czasu do czasu znikając z przystanku i później wracając, by nie budzić podejrzeń ludzi. Gdy na parkingu pojawił się czerwony mercedes, parkując tuż obok karetki, i wysiadła z niego czarnowłosa kobieta, wystukał na klawiaturze telefonu numer pogotowania. Zdenerwowanym głosem zrelacjonował kobiecie, która odebrała, wypadek na jednej z ulic. Przyjęła, a on szybko się rozłączył. Gdy po chwili karetka ruszyła i zniknęła za rogiem, chyłkiem ruszył do mercedesa. Nadszedł czas na realizację planu. Jakkolwiek nie byłby on szalony, od jego powodzenia zależało życie ważnej mu osoby.


	5. Chapter 5

Podkarpackie upały, E. coli w kranie i męcząca siostrzenica-ośmiolatka. Efekty widać, rozdział niezadowalający, odbiję sobie na Światłocieniu. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Pokój rozjaśniała smuga ostrego słonecznego światła, wpadającego przez nieosłonięte żaluzjami drzwi balkonowe, oświetlając unoszące się w powietrzu maleńkie drobinki kurzu. Panowała cisza, jedynie ciche pomrukiwanie dochodzące z okolic łóżka sugerowało, że w pomieszczeniu ktoś jest.<p>

Światło wzmogło się jeszcze bardziej, padło na skręconą plątaninę kołdry, poduszki i prześcieradła, by zabłysnąć na czuprynie jasnych włosów, które jako jedyne były widoczne spod pościeli. Słońce przyjemnie grzało, mimo października, przypominając o minionym lecie. Postać owinięta w kołdrę, na wpół pogrążona w śnie, zaciskając mocno oczy próbowała wrócić do marzeń sennych. Dopiero głośna wibracja położonego na drewnianej komodzie telefonu wyrwała go ze łóżka. Wypoczęty, zerwał się jednym skocznym ruchem i zapominając o skośnym suficie, uderzył głową o sklepienie. Usiadł na łóżku z głupią miną, masując czoło i wpatrzył się w znieruchomiały telefon komórkowy.

Potem rzucił spojrzenie w drzwi balkonowe, a widząc słońce wiszące wysoko na niebie, zaniepokoił się.

_Która jest godzina?_

Wstał, tym razem pamiętając o pochyłości sufitu. Podszedł do wyjścia na balkon, stąpając boso po rozgrzanych panelach podłogi. Po drodze wziął z komody komórkę i stojąc w strudze światła, przyjrzał się ekranowi. Najpierw w oczy rzuciła mu się godzina – było wpół do dziesiątej, co znaczyło, że Kurogane już dawno temu wyszedł do pracy. Z westchnieniem nacisnął klawisz, odczytując wiadomość, która okazała się reklamą od operatora. Odrzucił komórkę na łóżko, gdzie ta ześlizgnęła się po pościeli i spadła na podłogę. Natychmiast przypadł do telefonu, ale stary model nawet nie miał rysy. Uspokoił się – Kurogane pewnie byłby wściekły, gdyby Fay zepsuł już pierwszego dnia telefon. Lekarz wydobył zapasową komórkę z szafki, zapisał w niej swój numer i dał Fayowi, by ten mógł w razie potrzeby się z nim skontaktować. Oczywiście, Youou zastrzegł, żeby nie dzwonił przy każdej drobnostce, a dodatkowo, by blondyn tego przestrzegał, umieścił na koncie niewiele jenów. Narkoman musiał więc pilnować stanu konta i radzić sobie samodzielnie.

Fay przeczesał dłonią rozczochrane włosy, odkładając telefon delikatnie na etażerkę. Nie zakładając porzuconych przy łóżku klapek, wyszedł na korytarz, biorąc z komody dżinsy i koszulkę. Wszedł do łazienki i rozpoczął poranną toaletę.

Po dwudziestu minutach wrócił do pokoju, ubrany i z wilgotnymi włosami. Odnalazł klapki i zszedł po schodach do kuchni. Był w dobrym humorze, jednak psuła go nieco świadomość, że jego zadowolenie bierze się z faktu, że wieczorem dostał dawkę narkotyku. Żałował zaś, że nie widział się z Kurogane rano.

Przeszedł przez kuchnię, przyglądając się kredensowi. Wszystko leżało tak, jak wczoraj wieczorem, po kolacji. Elektryczny czajnik nie zmienił swojego położenia nawet o centymetr, kabel tak samo luźno zwisał z blatu.

_Czyżby nie jadł śniadania? _Przemknęło przez głowę Fayowi.

Podszedł do dużych okien salonu, nie mogąc się nadziwić pogodzie. Wczorajsza burza i ulewa zniknęły, ich miejsce zajęło ciepłe słońce. Chmury rozwiały się, odsłaniając idealnie błękitne niebo. Ta zmiana pogody jakby odzwierciedlała stan ducha blondyna. O ile wczoraj był pełen niepokoju i zmian, teraz czuł spokój.

_Ha. Jak w romantycznych powieściach._

Czując lekki głód, powrócił do kuchni i przyszykował sobie śniadanie. Dzień zapowiadał się bardzo spokojnie.

- Twój pacjent jeszcze żyje? – zapytał Seishirou, popijając kawę i przeglądając od niechcenia gazetę.

Kurogane wzruszył ramionami, odkładając swój kubek. Było grubo po dziewiątej, jednak wcześniej nie było czasu na wypicie kawy. W Togiyaku od rana panowało zamieszanie, dopiero teraz znaleźli więc chwilę, by odetchnąć i się rozbudzić. O co chodziło, nikt dokładnie nie wiedział, ale plotki, przemieszczające się z prędkością światła, twierdziły, że chodzi o świeżo przywiezionego pacjenta, człowieka po czterdziestce, który leżał teraz pod jedynką, zaraz przy wejściu na oddział. Co miało być z nim nie tak, Kurogane nie wiedział, ale nie umknął mu radiowóz zaparkowany gdzieś na parkingu. Youou stwierdził, że to nie jego sprawa, nawet jeśli pacjent ma jakieś kontakty z półświatkiem, on nie będzie się w to mieszał. Powrócił myślami do pytania kolegi.

- Dlaczego ma nie żyć? – odparł pytaniem.

Seishirou nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Zza uchylonego okna usłyszeli huk, a następnie przenikliwy dźwięk samochodowego alarmu. Jednocześnie wstali i zerknęli w dół. Do ich uszu dobiegło stłumione przekleństwo.

- Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi – skomentował Kurogane.

W dole lśnił mercedes Yuuko, w chwili obecnej mający powyginaną maskę i smętnie wiszący zderzak. Tuż obok stała szpitalna karetka, zwykle kierowana przez Clowa. Wspomniany mężczyzna niespokojnie chodził obok auta szefowej, jakby mając nadzieję, że uszkodzenia znikną.

- Zabije go – stwierdził Seishirou. – Yuuko go zamorduje, to jej ukochane auto. Może warto jej powiedzieć?

Kurogane uśmiechnął się złośliwie, nadal stojąc przy oknie.

- Ona już wie – stwierdził, widząc małą kobiecą sylwetkę wybiegającą ze szpitala. Zamknął okno, wiedząc, że za chwilę poziom decybeli stanie się niebezpieczny dla uszu. Zdążył jeszcze zaobserwować, jak Yuuko przyskakuje do Clowa i gwałtownym ruchem wskazuje mu auto.

Potem w uszy wbił się mu przenikliwy pisk respiratora.

Na moment zamarli, potem zerwali się z miejsc. Drzwi dyżurki trzasnęły o ścianę, lekarze wypadli na korytarz. Dźwięk nieprzerwanie płynął z sali numer jeden. Kakyo już biegł w tamtą stronę, a będąc w drzwiach, zderzył się z szczupłą sylwetką. Kurogane zdążył zarejestrować skórzaną kurtkę, ciemne włosy i strzykawkę w kurczowo zaciśniętej dłoni. Kakyo wyciągnął do chłopaka rękę z zamiarem zatrzymania, ale nieznajomy odtrącił go i szybko pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia z oddziału. W drzwiach jedynki pojawiła się Nadeshiko.

- Łapcie go! – zawołała wysokim głosem. – Kakyo, szybko!

Jasnowłosy lekarz natychmiast pośpieszył z pomocą koleżance. Kurogane rzucił się za uciekającym chłopakiem, nie mogąc przyśpieszyć z powodu pacjentów, którzy pojawili się na korytarzu, zwabieni zamieszaniem. Kogoś potrącił, ktoś zagroził mu skargą do szefostwa. Seishirou udało się wyforować przed niego, biegli ciągle widząc uciekiniera.

Youou zrozumiał, że chłopak nie zna szpitala. Chociaż skręcał bez namysłu, wybierał niekorzystne drogi ucieczki. Dzieciak był szybki i zwinny, bez trudu przepchał się przez tłum na korytarzu, na którym oni musieli zwolnić, ale wciąż zmierzał w złą stronę.

Wpadł w administracyjną, cichszą część szpitala i znikł im z oczu.

- Ja na lewo – rzucił Kurogane, gdy tylko napotkali rozwidlenie korytarzy. Jakiś lekarz, nie wiedzący nic o zamieszaniu, wytrzeszczył na nich oczy. Youou nie czekając na odpowiedź Seishirou, rzucił się w lewy korytarz, próbując zrozumieć, co zaszło. Mimo, że w korytarzu słyszał jedynie własne kroki, pisk respiratora ciągle wwiercał się w mózg. _Odwrócenie uwagi, _skojarzył. _To auto to nie był przypadek._

Zwolnił nieco. Ten korytarz prowadził do niewielkiego holu, do którego przylegały magazyny, teraz pozamykane na cztery spusty. Jedyną drogą ucieczki był identyczny korytarz, którym teraz biegł Seishirou. O ile dzieciak nie potrafił w bardzo krótkim czasie otwierać zamków, nie mógł uciec.

Wypadł z korytarza w tym samym momencie, co Seishirou. Natychmiast spostrzegli szczupłą sylwetkę przy najbliższych drzwiach. Chłopak szarpał za klamkę, ta jednak nie zamierzała ustąpić. Rzucił przez ramię spanikowane spojrzenie na lekarzy, którzy zatrzymali się, blokując drogi ucieczki. Jeszcze raz nacisnął klamkę, ale bezskutecznie, po czym, zupełnie zrezygnowany, podszedł do rzędu plastikowych krzeseł. Opadł na jedno, oparł łokcie o kolana i skrył twarz w dłoniach. Z niewidocznych ust wydarło się głębokie westchnienie człowieka, któremu już wszystko jedno.

Lekarze spojrzeli po sobie, zbici z tropu zachowaniem chłopaka. Potem Kurogane wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon komórkowy i zadzwonił po policję.

Sznur aut nie miał końca. Gdzieś daleko, na końcu trasy, świeciło niezmiennie czerwone światło, tamując ruch na jednej z najbardziej zatłoczonych ulic Tokyo. Przed sobą widział srebrne audi, którego właścicielka, korzystając z przymusowej przerwy w jeździe, poprawiała makijaż i wdzięczyła się do lusterka.

Z westchnieniem oparł głowę o kierownicę, czując się bardzo, ale to bardzo zmęczonym. Miał dość wszystkiego, zwłaszcza o tym, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj i marzył jedynie, by znaleźć się w swoim łóżku i zasnąć. Już dawno dzień spędzony w Togiyaku tak go nie zmęczył, zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie.

Żołądek odzywał się od czasu do czasu, informując lekarza, że nie jadł nic oprócz lekkiego lunchu. Nie było ani czasu, ani chęci na jedzenie, nie po tym, co miało dziś miejsce.

Policjanci, w gruncie rzeczy przyczajeni gdzieś na parkingu, zjawili się niemal natychmiast. Młody morderca nie stawiał oporu, wyprowadzono go bez żadnych problemów. Nie był agresywny, nawet miało się dziwne wrażenie, że aresztowanie w jakiś sposób go cieszyło. A może była to tylko gra podnieconej wyobraźni, Kurogane sam nie wiedział.

Policja przesłuchała kolejno całą czwórkę lekarzy, a po tym fakcie Youou mógł w końcu chronologicznie ułożyć sobie, co zaszło.

Stłuczka na parkingu była, tak jak się spodziewał, odwróceniem uwagi. Zainteresowała zarówno znudzonych policjantów w aucie, jak i lekarzy oraz pacjentów, pozwalając chłopakowi wniknąć do szpitala i wślizgnąć się do pierwszej sali na oddziale.

Nakryła go Nadeshiko, która zechciała właśnie zerknąć do tego pacjenta. Weszła do pomieszczenia w momencie, gdy napastnik kończył wstrzykiwanie morderczej substancji do jednej z kroplówek. Stanęła zaskoczona, a wtedy zadziałał respirator. Chłopak rzucił się w kierunku wyjścia, po drodze zderzając się z Kakyo, a za nim wybiegła Nadeshiko.

Potem on i Seishirou osaczyli dzieciaka w holu. Zadowoleni z udanej akcji, wrócili na górę. Kurogane zauważył, że Seishirou był dziwnie zamyślony, ale nie uznał tego za ważne. Gdy weszli na oddział, uderzyła ich cisza. Kakyo opierał się o ścianę z wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, Nadeshiko na ich widok pokręciła głową. Oczy miała przygnębione i smutne, twarz skurczoną i pobladłą.

Youou zrozumiał od razu, co oznacza milczenie. Słowa lekarki były niepotrzebne, ale kobieta najwidoczniej musiała to z siebie wyrzucić.

- Straciliśmy go – wychrypiała krótko, po czym odwróciła głowę. Kurogane wówczas poczuł w żołądku bardzo zimną bryłę lodu.

Na same wspomnienie czuł się podobnie. Ludzie umierali przy nim już kilka razy, w tym zawodzie było to nieuniknione. Nie pracował w Togiyaku długo, zaledwie trzy lata i zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze kiedyś przyjdzie mu patrzeć na śmierć. Ale to, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj, to było morderstwo. Zaplanowane, zrealizowane z zimną krwią.

Lekarz wątpił, że zabójca działał z własnych pobudek. W końcu, był to jeszcze dzieciak. Bardziej prawdopodobnym było, że był tylko narzędziem. Wolał jednak nie dociekać, nie próbować wymyślać intryg i afer. Po jednym przesłuchaniu miał dość, nie chciał wplątywać się bardziej niż to było konieczne. Cieszył się, że nie ma dzisiaj nocnego dyżuru. W szpitalu zostawał Seishirou i Kakyo, który zaoferował się wziąć dyżur Nadeshiko, która mocno przeżyła śmierć pacjenta. Kurogane był pewien, że tej nocy pacjenci położą się spać bardzo późno, a personel będzie dręczony pytaniami policji i - co gorsza - prasy.

Audi poruszyło się o kilka metrów, by znowu znieruchomieć. Kurogane, popędzony klaksonem stojącego za nim auta, zrobił to samo. Zachodzące słońce ukłuło go w zmęczone oczy. Czerwony blask przypomniał mu o mercedesie Yuuko. Nadal nie wiedział, jak mordercy – skrzywił się lekko, nazywając tak chłopaka, bo wygląd dzieciaka zupełnie temu przeczył – udało się doprowadzić do skutki stłuczkę. Policja milczała jak zaklęta, ku wściekłości Yuuko, która koniecznie chciała wiedzieć, co stało się z jej ukochanym samochodem, ale pewnym było, że za parę dni szefowa dowie się wszystkiego – a z jej wrzasków cały szpital.

Daleko mignęło zielone światło, Kurogane nacisnął gaz, chcąc jak najszybciej wydostać się z korka. Widząc pusty przeciwny pas, szybko wyprzedził kobietę zaraz po skrzyżowaniu. Ktoś z tyłu zganił go klaksonem, ale zignorował to. Nie miał nawet sił przestrzegać przepisów drogowych.

Do domu dotarł po godzinie. Z klejącymi się powiekami zaparkował na podjeździe przed domem, po czym wysiadł. Spojrzał na swój dom. Z tej strony wszystkie okna były ciemne i nieprzyjazne, ale do takiego widoku był już przyzwyczajony. Zawsze wracał do pustego, ciemnego domu, jadł byle co i krył się w pościeli, nie mając nawet kota, by się do niego odezwać. Teraz mieszkał tutaj Fay, ale dom i tak wyglądał tak samo, zupełnie, jakby nic się nie zmieniło.

_Może już śpi. _

Wyjął klucze i próbując trafić do zamka w zapadającym szybko zmierzchu, zbierał myśli. Dopiero teraz pomyślał o Fayu. Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, telefon milczał, czyli sobie poradził, w praktyce okazać się mogło, że to, co zaraz w domu zastanie, nie będzie przyjemne. Cicho otworzył drzwi i wszedł, odruchowo zrzucając buty. Odwiesił kurtkę i wtedy w jego nozdrza uderzył trudny do określenia, przyjemny zapach. Woń pachniała jak obiad albo późna kolacja, co przypomniało mu, jak bardzo jest głodny. Wszedł do kuchni i pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, był półmisek na kredensie. Podszedł do niego, z zaskoczeniem widząc danie – skrzydełka w sosie Teriyaki, zapewne przyrządzone na grillu, którego kontury widział za oknem. _Wylazł tylnimi drzwiami, przez piwnicę,_ pomyślał, powstrzymując się od uderzenia dłonią w czoło. _Zapomniałem. Cholera,_ _skąd on wiedział, że…_

-Pomyślałem, że wrócisz głodny – usłyszał cichy głos. – Pozwoliłem sobie skorzystać z zapasów w lodówce i twojego grilla.

Kurogane odwrócił głowę w kierunku Faya. Blondyn podszedł bliżej, ale w pewnym momencie się zawahał, widząc coś dziwnego w czerwonych oczach.

-Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak – burknął Kurogane, ale jego tęczówki nie zatraciły tego zaskakującego, zamyślonego wyrazu. Blondyn nie patrzył dłużej w jego oczy, zajął się nakrywaniem do stołu. Zachowywał się jak u siebie, swobodny i rozluźniony. Kurogane ukradkiem go obserwował.

Kilka minut później, jedząc swoje ulubione danie i słuchając Faya, który okazał się straszną paplą, poczuł się bardzo, ale to bardzo dziwnie.

Dziwnie szczęśliwy.

Następnego dnia lekarza obudził deszcz dudniący natarczywie o szyby. Nie otwierając oczu, zdał sobie sprawę, że pogoda znów zmieniła się jak w kalejdoskopie. Leżąc w wygodnej, choć nieco zmiętej pościeli, przypomniał sobie o kolejnej dawce, którą musiał dać swojemu pacjentowi.

Kurogane zdołał już zaobserwować dwa odmienne stany, w jakich znajdował się Fay przed i po podaniu narkotyku. Będąc na głodzie był rozdrażniony, niespokojny i nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, a każda ostrzejsza uwaga wpędzała go w irytację. Z kolei po przyjęciu narkotyku uspokajał się i miał napady dobrego humoru.

Youou leniwie otworzył oczy, patrząc w sufit, rozmyślając. Fay, na pozór zwykły młody człowiek uzależniony od narkotyków. Takich jak on były w Tokyo setki.

Odrzucił rodzącą się w jego głowie dziwną myśl i zaplanował dzisiejszy dzień. Była sobota – czas więc na cotygodniowe zapełnienie lodówki zwykle święcącej pustkami. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je, by dojrzeć, jak jego lokator wychodzi z łazienki.

-Jedziesz ze mną do sklepu?

Supermarket tętnił życiem. Ludzie przewijali się między półkami, rozmawiając głośno. Wypolerowana podłoga lśniła, z głośników sączyła się muzyka. Pomimo października we wnętrzu sklepu pojawiły się już świątecznie ozdóbki i słodycze w opakowaniach ozdobionych mikołajami, choinkami i płatkami śniegu.

Fay wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Kurogane obserwował go kątem oka, udając, że bierze wózek. Blondyn rozglądał się niepewnie, a lekarz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zabranie go do sklepu było dobrym pomysłem. _Zbyt dużo ludzi na raz, _pomyślał. _Może tu kogoś spotkać. Kogoś z dilerki albo jakiegoś innego narkomana. Trzeba go pilnować. _

Fay trzymał się blisko, starając nie oddalić się zbytnio od Kurogane. Już dawno nie był wśród takiego tłumu. Zwykle unikał takich miejsc, gdzie ktoś mógłby go rozpoznać. Nie chciał napotkać żadnego starego znajomego, bo nie wątpił, że wiele osób ze szkoły wie, kim został po jej ukończeniu. Miał nadzieję, że Kurogane wie, co robi.

Lekarz przeszedł między półkami, z blondynem za plecami, od czasu do czasu wkładając do wózka zakupy. Fay kilkakrotnie proponował jakiś produkt, zwykle spożywczy. Kurogane zdał się na jego zdolności kucharskie i w większości przypadków nie protestował. Posiłki Faya były naprawdę smaczne i to był plus mieszkania blondyna jego domu.

W pewnym momencie zauważył, że Fay podejrzanie zwolnił i został w tyle. Zerknął za siebie i przewrócił oczami, widząc wylot alejki ze słodyczami. Jednym ruchem zawrócił wózek.

-Którą chcesz? – burknął, lawirując wózkiem między rozgadanymi ludźmi.

-Nie musisz… – zaczął Fay, ale widać było, że łakomie zerka na tabliczkę mlecznej czekolady.

Lekarz z westchnieniem wyciągnął rękę ku słodyczom.

- To za kolację – mruknął, wrzucając czekoladę do wózka i szybko przechodząc dalej, do następnego stoiska, zostawiając za sobą zaskoczonego pacjenta. Fay uśmiechnął się ciepło i ruszył za nim.

Przeszli obok działu z telewizorami. Dziesiątki ekranów pokazywały prezenterkę wiadomości. Z jednego telewizora, z włączonym dźwiękiem, płynęły słowa.

- Policja poszukuje zbiegłego dziś w nocy człowieka odpowiedzialnego za morderstwo popełnione w szpitalu Togiyaku – rzeczowy ton dziennikarki zbił Faya z tropu. Odruchowo spojrzał na ekran i zadrżał, widząc pojawiającą się tam twarz poszukiwanego. – Zabójca może być uzbrojony, w przypadku spotkania prosimy o zachowanie ostrożności i natychmiastowe zawiadomienie służb. Na ekranach widzicie Państwo fotografię oraz numer, pod który…

Blondyn zatrzymał się, wpatrując się gorączkowo w zdjęcie. Znał tylko jedną osobę, która miała tak zielone oczy. Niejeden raz w nie patrzył i choć próbował zapomnieć o tamtych wydarzeniach, to udręczone spojrzenie na zawsze wbiło mu się w pamięć.

_Subaru, w coś się ty wpakował?_

Przypomniał sobie szkolną stołówkę i stolik najbardziej oddalony od wejścia, stojący w samym kącie sali, ukryty dodatkowo za wysoką doniczkową rośliną. Niemal poczuł uścisk zimnych palców, wsuwających ukradkiem w jego dłoń małą kapsułkę. Ponownie usłyszał szybki, drżący szept, zapewniający, że narkotyk da ukojenie, a potem szuranie krzesła i śpieszne kroki. Wspomnienie rozpłynęło się, gdy z ekranów znikła twarz młodego dilera.

_Co oni ci zrobili? Co wam zrobili, że musiałeś kogoś zabić? _

Spojrzał przelotnie na Kurogane. Lekarz również oglądał wiadomości, stał jednak do niego tyłem, więc nie mógł zauważyć zmiany na twarzy blondyna. _To dobrze, _pomyślał Fay. _Nie powinien wiedzieć, że go znam. Obiecałem, Subaru, że nikomu nie powiem, kim jesteś i mam zamiar dotrzymać tej tajemnicy. Zresztą chyba jedynej w życiu. _Powlókł się za Kurogane do kasy.

Brunet zauważył dziwne zachowanie lokatora, ale nie przejął się tym, zajęty własnymi rozmyślaniami o młodym zabójcy. Jak, do cholery, udało mu się zwiać? Wiedział już, co zastanie jutro w szpitalu. Kompletny chaos i pewnie tuzin reporterów i dziennikarzy, którzy będą chcieli od nowa usłyszeć całą historię. Gdy dopadły go pierwsze gazetowe hieny, zbył ich tak opryskliwie, że zrażone rzuciły się w kierunku pozostałych lekarzy, ale równie dobrze może znaleźć się wśród nich ktoś na tyle uparty, by chcieć od niego wyciągnąć relację. Zaczął myśleć o wzięciu kilku dni wolnego. O tak, to by się przydało.

Stojąc przy kasie i patrząc, jak przysadzista kobieta w obszernej spódnicy wypakowuje na taśmę tonę produktów i westchnął w duchu. _W takim tempie w domu będę za miesiąc. _

Październik szybko umknął przed zimnym listopadem, zabierając za sobą barwną suknię z liści. Pogoda zrobiła się brzydka i ponura, wiał zimny wiatr, a ludzie wyciągnęli z szaf zimowe kurtki i płaszcze.

Uliczka była wąska, wysokie mury po obu stronach chroniły przed chłodnymi podmuchami. Przy zawalających ziemię śmieciach krzątał się wychudły kot, nie zwracając uwagi na dwoje ludzi opartych o ściany naprzeciwko siebie. Obok szeroka aleja tętniła życiem mimo wieczornej pory.

- Znalazłeś mnie – młodszy z mężczyzn, szczuplejszy i niższy, patrzył drugiemu w oczy. Zielone tęczówki czujnie lustrowały sylwetkę lekarza, który z założonymi rękami spokojnie go obserwował.

- Owszem.

Nastąpiła dłuższa chwila ciszy. Potem Subaru powoli zsunął kaptur z głowy. Seishirou zauważył obandażowany palec u prawej dłoni. Zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ miał podejrzenia, skąd wzięła się rana.

- Jak? – spytał w końcu Subaru. – Jak mnie znalazłeś? Tokyo jest wielkie.

- Szkoła – odparł krótko lekarz. – Prowadziłem kiedyś pogadankę o narkotykach w kilku szkołach średnich.

- Pamiętam – przytaknął cicho diler, rozglądając się ukradkiem. Szeptem kontynuował:

- Rzeczywiście coś takiego się odbyło, gdy chodziłem do szkoły.

- Kojarzyłem twoją twarz – wyjaśnił spokojnie Sakurazuka. – Przeszukanie stron internetowych stron szkół pod kątem absolwentów nie było trudne. Miałem twoje nazwisko, odszukałem je w książce telefonicznej.

Młody diler zesztywniał.

- Rozmawiałeś z moją babcią? – zapytał niespokojnie. – Błagam, nikomu o niej nie…

- Dowiedziałem się – Seishirou udał, że nie słyszy ostatnich słów Subaru. – Że ty i twoja siostra zniknęliście z domu rodzinnego i od kilku lat nie dajecie znaku życia. Nie poszła na policję, bo boi się pewnych ludzi, którzy zagrozili…

- Że ją zabiją, jak powie. Więc wiedzą o niej – dokończył Subaru. Pobladł, rozbieganym spojrzeniem szukał potencjalnych obserwatorów ich rozmowy. – Nie tutaj. Mogą być w pobliżu – zaczął szperać w kieszeni kurtki. Postąpił krok do przodu, potem dwa, stanął tuż obok lekarza. Gdy stykali się ramionami, wsunął mu do ręki działkę.

- Wyrzucisz – szepnął. – Muszą pomyśleć, że jesteś nowym klientem. Obserwują mnie, odkąd dałem się złapać.

Seishirou nie dał po sobie poznać zaskoczenia. Sięgnął do własnej kieszeni, wcześniej zabierając od dilera narkotyk.

- Skoro mam być klientem, muszę zapłacić – odparł równie cicho. Odszukał dłoń Subaru i podał mu plik banknotów. Chłopak zacisnął palce na pieniądzach i poczuł coś plastykowanego między banknotami. Seishirou minął go, szepcząc cicho.

- Przyjdź jutro wieczorem.

Zniknął w tłumie na głównej ulicy. Subaru powiódł za nim spojrzeniem, po czym kucnął, udając, że poprawia sznurówki. Nie prostując się, włożył pieniądze wraz z ukrytą między nimi wizytówką do kieszeni.

_Nie pakuj się w to. Jeśli spróbujesz mnie z tego wyciągnąć, sam się pogrążysz. Jestem ich najważniejszych i najcenniejszych pionków. _

Mimo świadomości wiszącego nad lekarzem zagrożenia, myśl, że ktoś zainteresował się jego sytuacją, była pocieszająca.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdzialik szósty.

* * *

><p>Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Kurogane rzadko kiedy się coś śniło. Zwykle wracał do domu, zmęczony pracą, i kładł się spać, próbując wyrzucić z myśli szpital i pacjentów. Czasem tylko, nad ranem, miewał króciutkie senne wizje, najczęściej o wszystkim i o niczym. Najczęściej szybko się zamazywały. Tej nocy jednak miał aż dwa sny, które, o dziwo, zapamiętał całkiem nieźle.<p>

Pierwszy był kompletnie bez ładu i składu, dziwny i - jak stwierdził lekarz, budząc się w środku nocy – chory. We śnie widział szpitalny korytarz, na którym przeprowadzał operację jako chirurg, a pacjent, o zgrozo przytomny, darł się w niebogłosy, śpiewając jednocześnie hymn Unii Europejskiej. Gdzieś w tle przewijała się natomiast Yuuko, szukając kluczyków do auta. W końcu lekarz wyjął wspomniane kluczyki z serca pacjenta, który umilkł. Szefowa powiedziała coś, czego Youou nie zapamiętał i wtedy się obudził.

Drugi sen był znacznie przyjemniejszy, ale za to bardziej niepokojący. Był w ciemnościach, miłych ciemnościach swojego pokoju, wśród ciepła prześcieradeł i pościeli. Kochał się z kimś, powoli, zmysłowo, a ta druga osoba szeptała jego imię. Chyba nie pełne, tylko jakieś zdrobnienie, ale nie był pewny. Po przebudzeniu nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć twarzy ani ciała, zapamiętał jedynie niebieskie oczy, ale nie był pewien, czy tego nie poddała mu jego wyobraźnia już po obudzeniu się.

Leżąc bez ruchu i zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradle, starając się uspokoić podekscytowane snem ciało, gorączkowo zastanawiał się, kto mu się śnił.

Któraś z jego byłych? Jego związki zazwyczaj szybko się kończyły, głównie przez niezgodność charakterów i jego pracę, ale z kilkoma dziewczynami owszem, poszedł do łóżka. Nie przypominał sobie jednak, by któraś z nich miała niebieskie oczy. Najwidoczniej sen nie był wspomnieniem, a jedynie erotycznym marzeniem.

Odetchnął, gdy podniecenie opadło. Spojrzał na zegarek na ręce, którego zapomniał zdjąć na noc, padając jak mucha po długim dyżurze. Wskazówka tkwiła na piątej rano. Zdjął czasomierz z nadgarstka, potem roztarł czerwone ślady spowodowane zbyt ciasnym zapięciem.

Zakopał się w pościeli i szybko zasnął. Tym razem nic mu się nie śniło.

* * *

><p>Obudził się równe cztery godziny później, głównie dzięki nadaktywnej komarzycy, mającej uporczywy zwyczaj wracania w okolice jego uszu za każdym razem, gdy próbował ją odganiać. Owad, nie robiąc sobie nic z powinności zniknięcia wraz ze złotą i słoneczną jesienią, nieprzerwanie go atakował, aż w końcu udało mu się zafundować lekarzowi czerwony, piekący ślad koło lewego ucha, gdy ten na moment stracił czujność. Po spełnieniu komarzego obowiązku, latający zwierzak nie przestawał brzęczeć, co sprawiło, że Kurogane podniósł się z łóżka niemal w stanie szewskiej pasji. Jednym, celnym klaśnięciem zabił komarzycę i z irytacją otarł ręce o spodnie piżamy. Wcale nie czuł się wyspany czy wypoczęty. Nienawidził całodobowych dyżurów, miał wrażenie, że okradają go z kolejnego dnia życia. <em>Cóż<em>, pomyślał z rezygnacją. _Takie życie sobie wybrałem._

Jego nastrój pogorszyła awaria. Odkręcając wodę pod prysznicem, zauważył wilgotną plamę na ścianie. Mając podejrzenia, że pękła jakaś rura, zaklął pod nosem. Trzeba było wezwać fachowca, on nie miał pojęcia o hydraulice.

Gdy zeszedł na dół, potrząsając wilgotnymi włosami, natknął się na Faya, krzątającego się przy lodówce. Kurogane przez ostatni miesiąc zdążył przyzwyczaić się do tego widoku – blondyn czuł się w kuchni jak ryba w wodzie, pitrasił naprawdę dobre posiłki, więc lekarz nie widział powodu, by mu tego zabraniać.

- Cześć – powitał go Fay z uśmiechem, po czym jego uwagę zaprzątnęła patelnia, na której coś się smażyło.

- Cześć – odburknął lekarz, ukradkiem lustrując postać pacjenta. Flourite w ciągu ostatnich tygodni zaczął wyglądać dużo lepiej, co pewnie miało związek z tym, ze lekarz niedawno zwiększył odstęp między dawkami substytutów. Mniej narkotycznej substancji dostawało się do jego ciała, pozwalając mu się odbudować. Nastroje też miał stabilniejsze, czuł się w domu lekarza całkowicie swobodnie.

- Masz zły humor, Kuro-rin?

- Mówiłem, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał… - zaczął Kurogane, siadając na kanapie. Nagle jego ręka zatrzymała się w połowie drogi po pilota do telewizora, gdy brunet coś sobie uświadomił. Fay nic nie zauważył, zajęty zrzucaniem na talerz omletu z patelni, nie dostrzegł zszokowanej twarzy lekarza.

Kurogane szybko pochylił głowę, jego myśli krążyły wokół tego, co powiedział Fay, potem powędrowały do jego snu i zrozumiał. Wiedział już, kim była osoba, z którą kochał się we śnie, osoba, która spowodowała, że obudził się z erekcją. Poczuł, że płoną mu policzki.

Fay. Tylko on używał tych głupich przezwisk, których lekarz nie potrafił wybić mu z głowy. I tylko on miał tak niebieskie oczy.

Na bogów, co się z nim działo? Dlaczego śnił o seksie z innym mężczyzną, ba, młodym chłopakiem. Przecież on… Lekarz odchylił głowę do tyłu, oparł się o sofę i zamknął oczy, myśląc gorączkowo. Nigdy nie był zainteresowany tą samą płcią, zawsze pociągały go kobiety. Fakt, blondyn miał dość delikatne rysy twarzy, ale nikt nie byłby w stanie pomylić go z dziewczyną, nawet zważywszy włosy do ramion. Był dużo młodszy… _Nie_, pomyślał nagle. _On jest zaledwie siedem lat młodszy ode mnie. Ale ja przecież nic do niego nie czuję… _

_Nic?, _spytała jakaś część niego. _To dlaczego wziąłeś go do swojego domu, dlaczego jesteś w stosunku do niego tak pobłażliwy, chociaż obiecywałeś sobie, że będziesz tego narkomana trzymał krótko?_

- W porządku?

Kurogane nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Fay się do niego przysiadł. Coś gorącego dotknęło jego dłoni. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył kubek z kawą.

- Taa – odpowiedział pośpiesznie. Blondyn nie naciskał, najwidoczniej nauczył się, że lekarz rzadko mówi o sobie i swoich odczuciach. Kurogane stwierdził, że jego pacjent siedzi tuż obok niego. Zdrowy rozsądek lekarza nakazywał mu odsunąć go przynajmniej na drugi koniec kanapy. Zganił siebie za tę myśl. Fay siedział w takiej odległości, w jakiej mogą normalnie siedzieć dwie osoby. _Jestem po prostu wytrącony z równowagi, _pomyślał. _Na litość bogów, przecież naczytałem się na studiach o snach. Po prostu brakowało mi kontaktu fizycznego, a ponieważ ten blondas ostatnio wywraca mój dom do góry nogami, podświadomość po prostu to połączyła. To nic nie znaczy. _

- Ciężki dyżur? – spytał blondyn, sięgając po pilot i włączając telewizor.

Kurogane pozwolił mu skakać po kanałach, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Odrzucił dziwne myśli na bok i skinął głową.

- Jak cholera – mruknął. – Prasa dała już spokój, ale policja ciągle się kręci i pyta w kółko o to samo. Dodatkowo, zarzucają nam niedopilnowanie oddziału.

Fay wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

- Grozi ci coś? – zapytał niespokojnie.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie – powiedział ponuro lekarz. – Yuuko ma kontakty wszędzie, zapewne w policji i prokuraturze też, wiem, że zrobi wszystko, by żadne z nas nie zostało ukarane. Ale zawsze może znaleźć się ktoś nieprzekupny. Wiedźma ma dość… oryginalny sposób prowadzenia szpitala i jeśli na jaw wyjdą niektóre rzeczy, będzie źle.

- Jakie rzeczy?

- Nic, co zagrażałoby pacjentom – Kurogane westchnął. – To dotyczy głównie administracji. Togiyaku funkcjonuje od dziesięciu lat, były chwile, że stało na krawędzi, ale jej zawsze udawało się uratować szpital tak, by nikt się nie zorientował. Kilka zmian w papierach, dwie cyferki więcej, jeden podpis i szpital znów stawał na nogi, mógł dalej leczyć. To sprytna kobieta. Pracuję tam od trzech lat, przyjęła mnie od razu po studiach. Kiedyś jakiś lekarz, nie od nas, z innego oddziału, popełnił błąd lekarski. Pacjentka zmarła, lekarz był zrozpaczony. Okazało się, że przez nieuwagę podał jej zły lek, który spowodował śmierć. Został skazany, ale Yuuko zrobiła wszystko, co mogła, złagodziła wyrok i wymusiła na sędzi cofnięcie zakazu wykonywania zawodu. Potem, gdy wyszedł, pomogła mu znaleźć pracę.

- Musi być wpływowa – zauważył Fay. – I dobra.

- Dobra? Czy ja wiem – Kurogane skrzywił się, wspominając notes z nazwiskami na biurku szefowej. – Chroni swoich, ale potrafi być bezwzględna. I niech bogowie chronią, żebym kiedykolwiek został wpisany na listę jej dłużników.

- Mój dziadek na niej jest – stwierdził spokojnie Fay. Kurogane zerknął na niego.

- Wiedziałeś?

- Zobaczyłem ostatnio, jak wyciągałeś substytut z opakowania – odpowiedział blondyn. Wydawał się trochę zasmucony. – Wiesz, Kuro-rin, nazwa Celes Company wiele mi mówi. Niezła ironia, nie? Dziadek, który nie chce mnie znać, w jakiś sposób przyczynia się do mojego leczenia.

Na to Kurogane nie miał odpowiedzi. Czuł, że powinien kontynuować tą rozmowę, bo po raz pierwszy od dawna zeszli na temat narkotykowego nałogu Faya. Chie, szpitalna psycholog, nalegała, by z nim rozmawiał. Lekarz czuł się niezręcznie w roli rozmówcy, ale psycholożka jasno dała mu do zrozumienia, że oprócz opieki lekarskiej, ten młody obok niego potrzebuje też przekonania, że ktoś interesuje się jego losem. Nie miał pojęcia, jak poprowadzić rozmowę. Nie był kimś, komu ludzie się zwierzali.

- Jak w to wpadłeś? – zapytał w końcu, stwierdzając, że nie będzie owijał w bawełnę. – Kto cię wciągnął?

Blondyn wydawał się zaskoczony nagłym pytaniem. Po chwili uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Przez dziewczynę. Krótki romansik, zwykłe zafascynowanie. Powiedziała mi, że zna kogoś, kto rozprowadza narkotyki. Nic więcej nie mogę powiedzieć, obiecałem.

Kurogane poczuł dziwną irytację. Licho niech trafi tego dilera, to nie ma przecież znaczenia. Bardziej zaintrygowała go dziewczyna. Oczywiście, biorąc po uwagę statystyczny wiek, w którym młodzież rozpoczynała kontakty międzypłciowe, nie było niczym dziwnym, że Fay jako nastolatek był z kimś w związku. Mimo to czuł jakiś niepokój i antypatię w stosunku do wspomnianej, której przecież nigdy na oczy nie widział.

- Ładna była? – zapytał w końcu, sam dziwiąc się swojemu pytaniu.

Fay spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony. Pytanie go zdziwiło, ale w jakiś sposób ucieszyło – lekarz zszedł na tematy miłosne, co mogło oznaczać, że… _Nie, mam po prostu bujną wyobraźnię. _

- Ładna – powiedział, obserwując ukradkiem lekarza i czekając na reakcję. – Ale szybko z nią zerwałem – Fay zarejestrował z satysfakcją, że lekarz ukrywa ciekawość. Postanowił zapytać o coś, co od dawna nie dawało mu spokoju. – Masz kogoś? – wypalił.

Kurogane spojrzał na niego.

- Co?

- Pytam, czy masz dziewczynę, narzeczoną…

- Nie – odciął lekarz, jakby speszony. Kurogane poczuł, że się rumieni, bo jak na złość pytanie pacjenta przypomniało mu jego sen. Wyciągnął rękę po pilot, wyłączył telewizor i wstał. – Idę po pocztę – burknął szybko, idąc do drzwi wejściowych i łapiąc po drodze kluczyk od skrzynki.

Fay pokręcił głową i westchnął, widząc jak brunet znika za drzwiami.

_Ciężkie jest życie zakochanego w innym mężczyźnie. _

* * *

><p>Kurogane oparł się o drzwi, odetchnął głęboko. Zimne listopadowe powietrze podziałało jak nagły prysznic. Patrzył przed siebie, na ulicę. Mimo wczesnej pory chodnikiem spacerowała para – miedzianowłosa dziewczyna z chłopakiem, który nie odrywał od niej oczu. Lekarz obserwował, jak nastolatek – z pewnością z domieszką europejskiej krwi – spontanicznym gestem podbiega do płotu po drugiej stronie ulicy, wsuwa dłoń między drewniane sztachety i zrywa jesienny kwiat z czyjegoś ogródka, a następnie podarowuje dziewczynie z teatralnym ukłonem. Ona zaśmiała się i okręciła dookoła, po czym wpięła sobie kwiat we włosy.<p>

_Nie jestem zakochany. _

Lekarz potrząsnął głową, szybko sprawdził skrzynkę na listy, ostentacyjnie nie patrząc na parę idącą zdecydowanie zbyt wolno. Chciał, by już sobie poszli.

_Więc dlaczego czuję się tak dziwnie? _

* * *

><p>- Naprawdę uważam, że nie powinniśmy się spotykać – stwierdził gorzko Subaru, szukając swoich dżinsów wśród plątaniny ubrań na podłodze. Zaczął się ubierać, nie patrząc w stronę już w pełni ubranego Seishirou stojącego przy oknie. – Jeśli oni się zorientują, że to coś poważniejszego, będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie.<p>

- Subaru – lekarz odwrócił się, zmierzył dilera wzrokiem. – Zauważ, że przelotne romanse zwykle trwają jedną noc, nie miesiąc. Podjąłem ryzyko i nie odpuszczę, dopóki nie wyciągnę cię z tego.

- Niewykonalne – westchnął Sumeragi, wciągając na siebie bluzę z kapturem. – Skończysz tak jak Hokuto, uwięziony, albo jak ja, zmuszony do robienia rzeczy, których nie będziesz chciał robić.

- Idź na policję.

- Zamkną mnie za zabójstwo. Jeśli dokopią się do dilerki i paru innych rzeczy, powieszą mnie prędzej czy później.

- Nie, jeśli dostaniesz status świadka koronnego – odpowiedział spokojnie lekarz, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Dostaniesz złagodzoną karę, jeśli będziesz współpracować i pomożesz policji w rozbiciu tej… mafii.

- Myśl dobra – diler uśmiechnął się smutno. – Ale jeśli zbliżę się do komisariatu, oni się dowiedzą natychmiast. Moja siostra zginie.

Seishirou podszedł do młodszego mężczyzny, chwycił jego prawą dłoń i przyglądał się obandażowanemu palcowi. Za danie się złapać przez policję Subaru został ukarany sposobem, który nowa młoda mafia przejęła od Yakuzy – obcięciem paliczka u małego palca. Seishirou pierwszego wieczoru, kiedy Subaru do niego przyszedł, robił wszystko, by odkazić ranę i nie dopuścić do zakażenia. Smukłe dłonie Sumeragiego zostały oszpecone do końca życia.

Lekarz ujął drugą z dłoni chłopaka w swoje, Subaru przysunął się bliżej, chłonąc ciepło drugiej osoby.

- Mam dyktafon – mruknął Sakurazuka w jego włosy. – Wystarczy, że nagrasz wiadomość dla policji, ja ją prześlę na komendę. Podpytam szefowej, kto prowadzi śledztwo, ona wie wszystko i wszędzie ma kontakty, wystarczy jej przynieść dobry alkohol i słodycze. Będziemy działać po cichu i dyskretnie, uwolnimy twoją siostrę.

- Obiecujesz?

- Obiecuję, Subaru.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo pisze:<p>

_Cześć, braciszku. Nie przyjadę w najbliższym czasie :(_

Kurogane pisze:

_Coś się stało, młoda?_

Tomoyo pisze:

_Paskudnie skręciłam kostkę. Zobaczymy się dopiero po Nowym Roku. Ten nowy lekarz z naszej przygodni ładnie okręcił nóżkę bandażem i nawet nie boli, przynajmniej jak nie chodzę. Ja się chyba wyleczyłam z tej miłości do Kamui'a, wiesz. Przeszło mi. A ty, masz już kogoś, Kurogane? _

Palce Kurogane znieruchomiały nad podświetlaną klawiaturą, a przez umysł przemknęło widmo snu. Przez długą chwilę zastanawiał się, co odpisać. Nie lubił kłamać kuzynce, a przecząca odpowiedź na jej pytanie byłaby nieprawdą. Twierdząca zresztą też.

Przesunął dłonią po czole, myśląc usilnie. Wiadomość Tomoyo sprawiła, że czuł się nieswojo. Był pełen dziwnego niepokoju, a jego myśli raz za razem napotykały się na wspomnienie Faya.

_Fay… No tak, czeka na dawkę. _

Szybko wystukał kilka słów.

Kurogane pisze:

_Zaraz wracam. _

Wstał od biurka, skierował się do szafki, w której trzymał paczkę z substytutami. Wyjął jedną ampułkę z płynem, szybko odnalazł apteczkę i po chwili trzymał już podręczny zestaw do robienia zastrzyków. Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i nie pukając, wszedł do sypialni swojego pacjenta.

Fay siedział na łóżku, wyraźnie na niego czekając. Miał wilgotne włosy, Kurogane zarejestrował drobinki wody wiszące na dłuższych kosmykach, a następnie spływające w dół szyi. Nie wiedzieć czemu ten widok sprawił, że wyobraźnia spłatała mu figla, ukazując mu obrazy, które przedstawiały… _Nie_, lekko potrząsnął głową. _Muszę się porządnie wyspać. Wtedy mi to przejdzie. _

- Znów zmniejszyłem dawkę - odezwał się dość szorstko, siadając na łóżku obok blondyna. Zdecydowanie wolałby krzesło albo fotel. – O jedną czwartą mniej niż wcześniej.

- W porządku, Kuro-rin – Fay wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, czekając na zaaplikowanie narkotycznego substytutu.

Lekarz wyrzucił z głowy wszystkie myśli, koncentrując się tylko na strzykawce i wolno przesuwanym tłoku. Gdy wysunął igłę ze skóry Flourite'a, wstał i chciał odejść. Kątem oka zauważył, że Fay ma już na wpół przytomne oczy i chwieje się na siedząco. Kurogane pokręcił głową, myśląc, że chyba powinien pomóc mu się położyć. Z wahaniem podszedł bliżej, przytrzymał go i odgarnął kołdrę z prześcieradła, po czym westchnął cicho i wziął blondyna na ręce, z zamiarem natychmiastowego odłożenia go na łóżko. Fay niespodziewanie przylgnął do niego, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiale w zamroczeniu wywołanym przez narkotyk. Brunet poczuł, że się czerwieni.

Ostrożnie odsunął palce blondyna od swojej koszuli, okrył go kołdrą i długą chwilę siedział w milczeniu na skraju łóżka. Bezwiednie dotknął wilgotnych włosów, po czym przesunął palcem po linii szczęki, by zatrzymać się na uchylonych ustach. Cofnął dłoń, uświadomiwszy sobie, że podczas tej dziwnej terapii miał zachowywać relacje lekarz-pacjent.

Coś jednak nie pozwalało mu być profesjonalistą. Nie miał pojęcia, co było w tym młodym, szczupłym chłopaku, ale w jego umyśle pojawiły się podejrzenia, że zaczął wariować na jego punkcie.

Tolerował dziwne przezwiska, za które każdy inny zostałby spiorunowany wzrokiem, wywracając oczami pozwalał Fayowi na przyglądanie się prywatnej kolekcji replik broni samurajskich w piwnicy, w jego towarzystwie czuł się szczęśliwy, a w dodatku miewał erotyczne sny z jego udziałem.

_Cholera. _

_Wygląda na to, że rodzinka będzie miała kolejny powód, by się mnie wyprzeć,_ pomyślał, przestraszony własnymi myślami. _Nie jestem zakochany, nie… Cholera jasna! _Przesunął opiekuńczo dłonią po odsłoniętym ramieniu Faya, nie mając pojęcia, czy ten wie o jego obecności. _Chyba jestem._ Część niego, ta pozostała z dzieciństwa, kiedy jeszcze nie nauczył się trzymać swoich emocji na wodzy, chciała po prostu wsunąć się pod tą kołdrę, objąć Faya i trzymać w ramionach, by chronić przed złem. W tej chwili Kurogane nie władała żadna żądza, chciał po prostu poczuć ciepło drugiej osoby. W końcu zwyciężyła jednak ta rozsądna dorosła część, więc lekarz szybko skierował się do drzwi i wpadł do swojego pokoju, klnąc na wszystko, na czym stoi świat.

Spojrzał na laptop i zauważył kilka nieodebranych połączeń głosowych od Tomoyo. Podjął decyzję, jednym ruchem założył słuchawki na głowę. Teraz, jeden jedyny raz, to on potrzebował rozmowy.

Kurogane pisze:

_Zadzwoń!_

* * *

><p>- To przyszło na wasze nazwiska – rzucił prosto z mostu policyjny technik, wchodząc do otwartego gabinetu. – Taśma magnetofonowa, czysta. Na kopercie były odciski, ale nie ma ich w bazie.<p>

Komisarz Akane Hayakawa wymieniła spojrzenia z partnerem.

- Przesłuchamy – powiedziała stanowczo, wkładając taśmę do odtwarzacza. Wieloletnia służba nauczyła ją, że nie należy ignorować niczego, zwłaszcza gdy ktoś podsyła coś policji. – Nic nie mówcie, dopóki się nie skończy.

_Nazywam się Subaru Sumeragi _– w głośniku zabrzmiał lekko zniekształcony, ale doskonale słyszalny młody głos. Hayakawa podniosła brwi. Odezwał się do nich poszukiwany przez nich morderca! Jej partner już podnosił słuchawkę telefonu, ale zabroniła mu gestem. Słuchała dalej.

_Proszę, żebyście wysłuchali całego nagrania, zanim zaczniecie działać. Poszukujecie mnie za zabójstwo, jestem świadomy tego, że będę musiał ponieść karę, chcę jednak wytłumaczyć, dlaczego zabiłem tego człowieka. _

Krótka przerwa.

_Pewnie szukaliście moich krewnych i dowiedzieliście się, że rodzice moi i mojej siostry nie żyją, a wychowywała nas babcia. Z pewnością powiedziała wam, że moja siostra przebywa teraz w Europie na wycieczce i nie ma możliwości skontaktowania się z nią. To nie prawda, to oni zmusili babcię do powtarzania tej historyjki. _

Komisarz zmarszczyła brwi, bawiąc się długopisem i uważnie słuchając nagrania. Głos był poważny i niekiedy się wahał, ale to podkreślało naturalność.

_Musieliście słyszeć o nowej mafii, która działa od kilku lat. Zajmuje się głównie handlem narkotykami. Rekrutują młodych, często przemocą. Gdy ja i moja siostra mieliśmy po piętnaście lat, zostaliśmy im wydani przez znajomego. Uwięzili Hokuto, grożąc, że jeśli nie będę wykonywać ich rozkazów, ona umrze. _

Hayakawa wyprostowała się na krześle, skupiła wzrok na odtwarzaczu. Głos chłopaka załamał się przy ostatnim słowie.

_Wszystko, co robiłem, wliczając w to także to zabójstwo, nie było zależne od mojej woli. Nadal nie jest. Ciągle mi grożą, że jeśli nie sprzedam danej ilości działek w ciągu miesiąca, zrobią krzywdzę Hokuto. Nie widziałem jej od kilku lat, pozwalają nam rozmawiać raz na parę miesięcy przez telefon, tylko z tych rozmów wiem, że ona jeszcze żyje. Nigdy nie chciałem nikogo zabić czy wpędzić w uzależnienie, ale moja siostra jest dla mnie tak ważna, że zmuszony jestem to robić. Za to, że zostałem złapany w Togiyaku, brutalnie ją pobito, słyszałem jej krzyki w słuchawce… _

Kilka głębokich oddechów zarejestrowanych na nagraniu, próba zapanowania nad głosem.

_Macie w policji kreta, jeden z tych, którzy mnie eskortowali do aresztu, to ich człowiek, to on pomógł mi uciec. Na nazwisko ma Inaba. _

Policjanci wymienili spojrzenia.

_Chcę współpracować, pomóc w rozbiciu tej mafii, która zmieniła moje życie i życie mojej siostry w piekło. Błagam was jednak, by to było dyskretne, bo oni są bardzo podejrzliwi. Nie mogę sam do was przyjść, oni mnie obserwują, gdybym to zrobił, zabiliby Hokuto. Zrobię wszystko, wydam wam ich wszystkich, tylko proszę, ocalcie moją siostrę. Jeśli ją uratujecie, poddam się karze, na którą zasługuję. _

_To nagranie przesyłam przez przyjaciela, który nie jest związany ani z policją, ani z mafią. Postanowił mi pomóc i to on namówił mnie do skontaktowania się z wami. On do was przyjdzie, przekażę mu jak najwięcej z tego, co sam wiem. Proszę, pomóżcie. _

Na tym nagranie się zakończyło.

- Pieprzony Inaba… - syknął nadkomisarz Iwakura. – Wiedziałem, że coś z nim jest nie tak.

- Zbieramy się – Akane podniosła się z krzesła, schowała taśmę w kieszeni. – Jestem przekonana, że ten dzieciak mówi prawdę. Odeślij Inabę z komendy, gdziekolwiek, najlepiej na drugi koniec miasta. Idziemy do szefa, będziemy szykować świadka koronnego. Dzieciak na nas liczy, a życie dziewczyny jest w naszych rękach.


	7. Chapter 7

I oto siódemka :)

* * *

><p>Chociaż odkrycie swojej zmiany preferencji seksualnych bardzo zaniepokoiło Kurogane, postanowił nic z tym nie robić i zachowywać się normalnie. Pod koniec grudnia, gdy upłynie planowany termin zakończenia leczenia, Fay wróci do domu Ashury i wtedy dalsze jego losy nie powinny już interesować lekarza. Tak było zawsze, z każdym innym pacjentem, więc niby dlaczego tym razem miało być inaczej? Nie, kontakt po prostu się zerwie, a jeśli Flourite będzie chciał go utrzymać, Kurogane nie da mu tej szansy i może wtedy wreszcie wróci do normalności, którą zburzyło pojawienie się Faya w jego domu. Nie, żeby tęsknił za pustym domem i samotnością. Blondyn po prostu wywrócił do góry nogami całe jego uporządkowane życie. Jednak myśl, że ich drogi się rozejdą, w jakiś sposób bolała. Youou miał jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że drugiej takiej osoby nie spotka i mimo że uparcie wmawiał sobie, że to nie powinno tak być, zaczynał bać się nadchodzącego roku.<p>

Nie wyjdzie poza relacje, które ich teraz łączą, nie zrobi tego. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, by Fay, który ufał małej grupie osób – a on miał zaszczyt w niej być – zraził się do niego i przestał współpracować w leczeniu. Kurogane zamierał odrzucić własne uczucia na bok i doprowadzić do końca terapię, chociażby jego serce miałoby krwawić.

_Och, idioto, odśwież stare kontakty, spotkaj się ze znajomą ze szkoły, pójdź z nią na randkę i któregoś dnia przyprowadź ją brzuchatą do ślubu. Będzie mi łatwiej zapomnieć, do cholery! _

Fay wcale mu w tym nie pomagał – lekarz miał wrażenie, że jego samokontrolę trafi szlag, gdy ten wygrzebał ze swoich rzeczy jasne dżinsowe rurki i całkiem nieświadomie paradował w nich przez cały dzień. I nie chodziło tu o coś tak płytkiego, jak pożądanie, bo Kurogane nie był nastoletnim dzieciakiem, by nie potrafił opanować własnego ciała. Bardziej szło o to, że Fay mu się podobał również w kwestii… czysto artystycznej – gdy ta myśl pojawiła mu się w głowie, prychnął z irytacją i stwierdził, że z jego dotąd uporządkowanym umysłem jest naprawdę źle. _Lubił_ na niego patrzeć, odczuwając wtedy emocje, które igrały na granicy komplementowania sztuki i namiętności. Chociaż nie był związany z nikim na stałe, nie uważał siebie za ascetę – przecież ledwie miesiąc przed poznaniem Faya żywo zainteresował się ładną kobietą odwiedzającą pacjenta w Togiyaku, kiedy ta dała mu do zrozumienia, że się jej podoba. Znajomość zakończyła się po paru godzinach, gdy rozstali się, usatysfakcjonowani i dyskretni, a on nie poświęcił jej w myślach więcej niż kilka dni. Nigdy nie przywiązywał się do innych ludzi w tak intymny sposób, więc był zdezorientowany, gdy stał sobie sprawę, jak uzależnił się od młodego narkomana. Co gorsza, ta zależność była bardzo przyjemna i wiele by dał, by trwała w nieskończoność.

Pokochał nie tylko samego Faya, ale i jego obecność w zwykle pustym domu, jego posiłki – na myśl o powrocie do ekspresowych zupek z torebki robiło mu się niedobrze - jego lekkie kroki na schodach przy próbie nie poślizgnięcia się na wąskich stopniach i jego głos, który nie jeden raz posuwał się niemal na granicę flirtu w sposób, na który dotąd lekarz nikomu nie pozwalał.

Były noce, w których pozwalał wyobraźni się zagalopować i podsyłać sobie obrazy, które przyspieszały oddech i budziły ciało, zwykle jednak wpadał w pracę, próbując nie poświęcić Fayowi żadnej myśli. Doszło do tego, że zamiast odsypiać dziennie dyżury, siadał przed laptopem, uprzednio wyłączywszy komunikator, by przypadkiem nie natknąć się na Tomoyo, i pracował.

Kuzynka podeszła do jego problemu emocjonalnie, infantylnie i cholernie praktycznie: _Powiedź mu, co czujesz, spytaj go o to samo i wszystko się rozwiąże._ Tego Kurogane nie zamierzał zrobić w żadnym wypadku, był bowiem przekonany, że Fay nie podziela jego skłonności. To był młody człowiek, chociaż skrzywdzony przez narkotyczne piekło, jednak wciąż w pewien sposób niewinny i on nie zamierzał tego niszczyć.

* * *

><p>Fay utknął w martwym punkcie. Codziennie życie z Kurogane stawało się rutyną – dawka narkotycznego substytutu co drugi dzień, włóczenie się po domu w oczekiwaniu na powrót lekarza z pracy, wspólny posiłek, sen. I druga wersja, gdy Kurogane miał nocny dyżur – sen, cisza i chodzenie na palcach, by go nie obudzić, posiłki, niezobowiązujące rozmowy o niczym i znów sen, a tymczasem czas biegł nieubłaganie, a pomiędzy nimi nic się nie zmieniało.<p>

_Zakochałem się. Po prostu się zakochałem. I co dalej? _

Pytanie zawisło w żółtym pokoiku o pochyłym suficie jak wirujące w powietrzu drobinki kurzu.

* * *

><p>- Szkolenie? – Kurogane uniósł brew, odbierając z rąk Yuuko papierową teczkę. Szefowa zetknęła ze sobą palce zwieńczone krwistoczerwonymi paznokciami długości co najmniej cala i wyprostowała się na obrotowym fotelu, eksponując nową czarną kieckę z wcięciem dekoltu tak dużym, że balansującym na granicy nieprzyzwoitości. Lekarz nie chciał wiedzieć, ile zer było swego czasu na metce sukienki.<p>

- Zostało ci parę dni tego roku, musisz pojechać – Ichihara uśmiechnęła się w sposób, który zdecydowanie mu się nie podobał – jak knujący drapieżnik. – Lepiej teraz, gdy jeszcze nie ma zimy, prawda? Nocleg i wszystko jest już załatwione.

- Zapominasz, że mam pacjenta w domu – burknął, wytrącony z równowagi jej zachowaniem. Nie cierpiał, kiedy tak się szczerzyła – miała wyjątkowo irytujące poczucie humoru i nie chciał stać się ofiarą jej wyszukanych żartów.

- Oj – Yuuko uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, zsunęła z nosa modne okularki w czerwonej oprawce i spojrzała na rozłożone przed nią kopie dokumentów. – Nie mówiłam ci, że to pokoje dwuosobowe? Co za pamięć… - niewinnie zatrzepotała rzęsami, a Kurogane wywrócił oczami.

- Przecież go nie zamknę w ubikacji na cały dzień, wiedźmo – od niechcenia bawił się tasiemką wiążącą teczkę.

- A kto tu mówi o całym dniu… - zaczęła spokojnie, jednak błysk w jej oczach mówił lekarzowi, że pakuje się w coś niedobrego. – Szkolenie będzie trwać od ósmej do piętnastej, a później całe popołudnie i wieczór wolny… Kioto to piękne miasto, pozwiedzacie, pooglądacie… Wypuścisz chłopca na świeże powietrze, to mu dobrze zrobi. Pokażesz mu Złoty Pawilon czy Pałac Cesarski… Od razu się ożywi. Szpital wszystko funduje, oczywiście – spojrzała na niego w sposób, który jasno wyjaśniał, jakim to idiotą i półgłówkiem trzeba być, by nie skorzystać z tak wspaniałej okazji.

Kurogane nie zwrócił na to uwagi, analizując wszystkie z i przeciw. Fakt faktem, że będzie musiał pojechać na to szkolenie. W sumie nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by wziąć Faya ze sobą. Mógł mieć go na oku przez większość czasu, nie bojąc się, że odwali jakiś numer, a młody pewnie chętnie by coś zwiedził… Co prawda nie podobał mu się ten fałszywy uśmieszek szefowej, ale nie poświęcił mu wiele czasu.

- Dobra – bezceremonialnie odwrócił się i położył rękę na klamce, nieświadom, że Yuuko zaświeciły się oczy.

- Swatanie: w realizacji – szepnęła do siebie, przewracając strony notesu, gdy za Kurogane zamknęły się drzwi. Zachichotała złośliwie, zatrzymując palec na kartce pomazanej w serduszka różowym długopisem. – Czas popchnąć akcję do przodu.

Bądź, co bądź, Yuuko była nazywana wiedźmą – a jak wiedźmy wiedziały wszystko, tak ona doskonale orientowała się w życiu uczuciowym swoich podwładnych.

* * *

><p>Telefon stacjonarny, od wielu miesięcy kurzący się w odległym kącie korytarzyka na piętrze, rozbrzmiał natarczywym, irytującym dźwiękiem. Fay, który właśnie wychodził z łazienki z ręcznikiem owiniętym dookoła głowy, przypadł do urządzenia i odruchowo odebrał, zastanawiając się przy tym, kto może dzwonić, bo jak zauważył, Kurogane wszystkie sprawy załatwiał przez komórkę i blondyn nie zauważył, by posługiwał się tym telefonem.<p>

- Witaj, Fay – w słuchawce rozbrzmiał znajomy, męski głos. Na ustach Faya wykwitł szeroki uśmiech, bez namysłu przysiadł na progu łazienki, sprawdzając, jak długi jest kabel. Zapowiadała się dłuższa rozmowa.

- Ashura – powiedział, zdając sobie sprawę, jak tęsknił za opiekunem. – Wróciłeś z trasy?

- Teoretycznie tak – odparł pisarz. – Obskoczyliśmy większość miast, wydawca uparł się jednak na odwiedziny w Seulu, czyli jeszcze trochę mi zejdzie. Powiedz – głos Ashury zmienił się z rzeczowego na zatroskany. – Czy wszystko w porządku?

- Tak – Fay spojrzał w górę, na sufit i lampę oświetlającą korytarzyk. – Naprawdę, jest ze mną dużo lepiej, a Kuro-chan to świetny gość.

- Kuro-chan? – Flourite mógłby przysiąc, że setki kilometrów dalej Ashura unosi jedną brew. – Skąd to przezwisko, Fay?

- Cóż… - blondyn zawahał się, jego wzrok mimowolnie padł na obnażone przedramię i ślady po igle w zgięciu łokcia. – Myślę… że on jest dla mnie ważny.

W słuchawce zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie kilkoma suchymi trzaskami.

- W znaczeniu, o jakim myślę, chłopcze?

Fay mruknął potwierdzająco.

- Chciałbym, żebyś tu był – powiedział cicho. – Chciałbym pogadać.

- Wrócę jak najszybciej i się spotkamy – głos pisarza niósł ciepło i spokój. - Do tego czasu postaraj się utrzymać uczucia na miarę równym poziomie, dobrze? Przemyśl wszystko dokładnie, nie pakuj się w coś, co może cię zranić.

Uśmiechnął się blado.

- Wiesz, że jeśli raz w coś wpadnę, trudno mi się później z tego wyplątać.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że pragnę twojego dobra – Ashura odezwał się ciszej, w tle rozbrzmiały głosy. – To twoja decyzja, ale pamiętaj, że jeśli coś ci się stanie z jego powodu, będzie miał ze mną do czynienia.

Wzdrygnął się, ale na wargach błąkał mu się uśmieszek. Ashura niezwykle rzadko bywał wściekły, ale gdy już coś wyprowadziło go z równowagi, równie dobrze można było ogłosić apokalipsę.

-Problem polega na tym, że on… nie mam pojęcia, którą płcią jest zainteresowany – wyznał Fay, od niechcenia zawijając kabel na palec prawej dłoni. – Pamiętasz, jak uczyłeś mnie, kiedy należy odpuścić?

- Nie odpuszczaj, dopóki nic nie jest pewne – surowe słowa zadziałały od razu, ręka blondyna znieruchomiała, a on sam słuchał w napięciu. – Jeśli będziesz całkowicie pewny, że ma kobietę i nie patrzy na ciebie w ten sposób, wtedy się wycofaj, nic nie mówiąc. Będzie boleć, ale oszczędzisz jemu i jego potencjalnej wybrance cierpień i nerwów.

Flourite zamknął oczy, czując ucisk gdzieś w środku, jakby wąż owijał się dookoła trzewi, uniemożliwiając swobodny oddech. Myśl, że mógłby tak po prostu odejść i próbować zapomnieć o tym, co czuje do lekarza, była nie do zniesienia.

- Jestem zakochany na zabój, Ashuro – wyszeptał. – Wszystkie związki, w których kiedykolwiek byłem, są niczym w porównaniu z tym. Nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć.

Znów cisza.

- Więc walcz – odezwał się w końcu pisarz. – Bo może właśnie natrafiłeś na coś, co trafia się tylko raz.

* * *

><p>Pociąg sunął niemal bezszelestnie i gładko, a we wnętrzu oświetlonym przytłumionym, łagodnym blaskiem cicho grała muzyka. Obicia wagonu nie podzielonego na przedziały były miękkie i łagodnym, niebieskim kolorem zachęcały do wypoczynku. Klimatyzowanym powietrzem oddychało zaledwie kilka osób – starsze małżeństwo drzemiące z przodu, biznesmen stukający rytmicznie w klawisze laptopa i dwójka mężczyzn, która zajęła ostatnie od końca siedzenia.<p>

- Więc o czym dokładnie to szkolenie? – zagadnął szczupły blondyn, wygodnie rozparty w siedzeniu. Kilka lat straszy od niego brunet wywrócił oczami, zerkając na towarzysza podróży znad broszurki, którą usiłował przeczytać.

- A o czym może być? – mruknął lekko zirytowany, wlepiając wzrok w uśmiechniętą kobietkę w lekarskim kitlu, szczerzącą do niego zęby z ulotki reklamującej kompleks hotelowy, w którym mieli się zatrzymać i którą wcisnęła mu Yuuko, grożąc, że potrąci mu z pensji, jeśli nie zapozna się z jej treścią i nie doceni wspaniałomyślności swojej szefowej. – Prochy, nowe metody wymyślone przez amerykańskich naukowców, prochy, metody Amerykańców, prochy i zapewne coroczna powtórka z rozrywki w kwestii BHP. A, zapomniałem o prochach. Do cholery, pytasz mnie piąty raz!

Fay uśmiechnął się całkowicie niewinnie, mrugając szybko oczami pod mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem lekarza.

- Chciałem się tylko upewnić – burknął tonem obrażonego dziecka i widowiskowo obrócił się bokiem, udając wielce zainteresowanego podłogą wyłożoną gumowym czymś. Kurogane wzniósł oczy ku niebu, ale na wargach błąkał mu się uśmieszek.

Odkąd wsiedli do wagonu, tym właśnie się zajmowali – gierkami słownymi i lekarz musiał stwierdzić, że to mu się nawet podoba. Gdyby nie fakt, że już dawno nauczył się panować nad twarzą, z pewnością nie jeden raz parsknąłby śmiechem na kolejny z ekscentrycznych komentarzy Flourite'a o biznesmenie klnącym w słuchawkę telefonu czy o mijanym właśnie budynku za oknem, którego różowe neony jasno dawały do zrozumienia, jacy osobnicy szukają w nim rozrywki.

Kurogane po krótkiej chwili spojrzał ponownie na pacjenta. Obrażona poza zniknęła, rozpłynęła się, zastąpiona przez nieznacznie podkulenie nóg i zwieszenie ramion. Oczy Faya patrzyły gdzieś w przestrzeń, nie widząc gumoleum i niebieskich obić, a blask tęczówek przygasł. Lekarz ukradkiem obserwował to zamyślenie i zastanawiał się, co je spowodowało. Kiedy był już pewny, że młody narkoman nic nie powie, usta Faya drgnęły.

- Yuui zawsze mówił, że zadaję za dużo pytań – szept był ledwo słyszalny. – Ale potem dodawał, że to właśnie we mnie kocha.

- Tęsknisz za nim – nie wiedzieć jak i czemu, Kurogane zauważył, że jego głos ścichł i zmiękł, chociaż nikt nie mógł podsłuchać ich rozmowy.

- Straciłeś kiedyś kogoś?

Myśli Kurogane pomknęły do żółtego bliźniaka na przedmieściach Tokyo, do przestronnej kuchni i matki krzątającej się przy gotowaniu, do salonu z telewizorem i garażu, gdzie władał jego ojciec, przekomarzając się wiecznie z ojcem Tomoyo. Pomyślał o niedużej szkole w pobliżu i stanął mu przed oczami obrazek, nad którym jako nastolatek wielce ubolewał – wysoka, szczupła czarnowłosa gimnazjalistka czekająca na obcego mężczyznę, który podchodzi i całuje namiętnie, widowiskowo, jakby świadom, że jego dziewczyna jest obiektem nieśmiałych obserwacji i marzeń wielu jej rówieśników. Zapamiętał pogardliwe spojrzenie uczennicy, skierowane w stronę chłopców i pełne uwielbienia dla łysego faceta z petem z zębach. Potem przed oczami pojawił się stare, niemal zatarte wspomnienie psa, którego jako pięciolatek znalazł pod domem, skąpanego we krwi i patrzącego błagalnie wielkimi, brązowymi oczami i człowieka, który zimno twierdził, że zwierzę należy do niego i zabrał mu go z rąk, zostawiając na nich czerwone ślady.

- Nie w ten sposób – powiedział w końcu, zastanawiając się, dlaczego czuje się tak dziwnie. Fay obrócił się ku niemu, nadal siedząc bokiem. Stykali się kolanami, a Głowa Faya znalazła się blisko jego ramienia. Niebieskie oczy utkwiły spojrzenie w dłoniach lekarza, splecionych na jego nogach.

- Więc w inny?

Kurogane otworzył usta, lecz nie zdołał odpowiedzieć. Dotąd ciche i delikatne lampy syknęły i zgasły jedna po drugiej, a mrok, dotąd panujący za oknami, zawładnął także wagonem. Muzyka płynąca z głośników jęknęła i zamilkła, a pociąg wyraźnie zwolnił.

- Co do cholery? – słowa cisnące się na usta lekarzowi wymówił biznesmen, zrywając się z siedzenia i plącząc się w kabel USB podpięty zarówno do telefonu, jak i do laptopa. – Ludzie, ja za godzinę mam spotkanie biznesowe! Złożę skargę!

Na początku wagonu para staruszków zachowywała się spokojnie. Niska kobiecina wydobyła z ogromnej torby kilka świeczek i postawiła je na podkładce przy oknie, a później zapaliła trzęsącymi się rękami. Pociąg napełnił żółtawy blask, tylko częściowo światło docierało do miejsc, w którym siedział Youou, tak więc widział jedynie zarys twarzy Faya.

- Jakaś awaria – mruknął, unosząc się z siedzenia i próbując dojrzeć coś przez okno. W ciemnościach niewiele dostrzegł, więc uchylił szybkę i wychylił głowę. Pociąg już ledwo się toczył, a do środka wtargnęło zimne nocne powietrze.

Fay wzdrygnął się i skulił, Kurogane natomiast lustrował wzrokiem pogrążone w ciemnościach wagony.

- Nic nie widać – powiedział w końcu w przestrzeń, zamykając okno. – Cisza i spokój. Chyba będziemy musieli poczekać.

Staruszkowie powrócili do przerwanej pogawędki, a biznesmen opadł na krzesło ze zrezygnowaniem, mrucząc coś pod nosem do telefonu przy uchu.

Po kilku minutach w drzwiach wagonu zarysowała się sylwetka młodego pracownika.

- Doszło do aw-warii – zająkał się, widząc wściekły wzrok biznesmena, który na jego widok stał z miejsca i zbliżył się do chłopaka, zaciskając pięści. – N-naprawa potrwa parę godzin… Prze-przaszamy za niedogodności…

- Słuchaj, szczeniaku! – wrzasnął mężczyzna wymachując pięścią. – Masz pojęcie, co będzie, jak się spóźnię?! Ty pojęcia nie masz, ile pieniędzy przejdzie mi koło nosa! Ty nawet w życiu takiej forsy nie widziałeś, szczylu, więc jak w pół godziny ten pociąg nie ruszy, to zadzwonię do twojego szefa i wylecisz na zbity pysk, rozumiesz?!

Pracownik żałośnie wzruszył ramionami.

- Przecież to ode mnie nie zależy… Mechanicy będą najwcześniej za godzinę…

Szybko wyminął biznesmena i niemal biegnąc, pomknął w kierunku przejścia do następnego wagonu, pod drodze potykając się o leżący na przejściu kabel. Gdy znikł w drzwiach, mężczyzna opadł na fotel i już nic nie mówił.

- Bufon – burknął pod nosem Kurogane, rozsiadając się wygodniej. Czuł pod powiekami pieczenie i nawet był zadowolony z mroku. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się, czy zdoła się trochę przespać.

- Kuro-rin?

- Co? – lekarz stwierdził jednak, że nie i spojrzał na blondyna, zauważając, że ten chyba siedzi trochę bliżej niż wcześniej. Właściwie, to włosy Faya niemal dotykały jego kurtki.

- Tak się zastanawiam… Jak długo będzie jeszcze trwać terapia?

- Półtora miesiąca – odpowiedział, patrząc przez siebie. – W styczniu będziesz już na swoim.

- Nie na swoim – usłyszał szept. – To mieszkanie Ashury, nie moje. Ja już nie mam swojego domu.

Kurogane nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Po krótkiej chwili Fay znów podjął temat.

- Lubiłem tamtą klitkę, wiesz, tą w której mieszkałem z Yuui'm i mamą. Mała była, ale własna, taka… ciepła.

Youou wiedział, co Fay ma na myśli. Przecież tak samo rysował mu się jego własny dom rodzinny – chociaż z pewnością większy i bogatszy, ale też pełen miłości i poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Szkoda, że nieporozumienie między nim i jego rodzicami wpłynęło tak na jego męską dumę, by zdecydował się zerwać kontakty. Chciał wrócić, ale nie miał odwagi.

- Fay… - szepnął w końcu, sam nie wiedząc, czy chce powiedzieć słowa, które uformowały mu się w umyśle. Wtedy poczuł, jak głowa Faya dotyka jego ramienia, włosy ślizgają się po skórzanej kurtce, a ciało swobodnie się o niego opiera. Westchnął cicho, słysząc spokojny, równomierny oddech. Blondyn po prostu zasnął, znużony dniem i uśpiony ciszą i mrokiem.

Lekarz uniósł wzrok, patrząc na nieruchome wentylatory na suficie.

_Może i dobrze, że śpisz. Pewnie nie chciałbyś usłyszeć tego, co chciałem powiedzieć._

Opuścił wzrok, lekko przesunął rękę i otoczył blondyna ramieniem, chowając podbródek w jasnych włosach.

_Fay, ja chciałbym dać ci prawdziwy dom. _

* * *

><p>Fay, ziewając i mrugając oczami, wywlókł się z wagonu, wkraczając na oświetlony dworzec w Kioto, próbując przyzwyczaić się do blasku lamp po długiej drzemce. Elektroniczny, wielki zegar wskazywał na drugą w nocy.<p>

- Chodź – lekarz, który pojawił się obok niego, chwycił go za rękaw, kierując w stronę wyjścia. – I się nie zgub.

- Mieliśmy być na miejscu o dziesiątej – mruknął blondyn, przyśpieszając kroku i próbując nadążyć za Youou. – Ten pociąg pobił japoński rekord w spóźnianiu się. Tysiąckrotnie.

- To teraz postaw się w sytuacji Polaków – burknął Kurogane pod nosem, przypominając sobie zakrapiane alkoholem opowieści polskiego studenta, którego słowotok w większości składał się z narzekania na polskie pociągi. To właśnie wtedy Kurogane stwierdził, że nie lubi wódki. W sumie tylko to pamiętał z całej imprezy, która wstrząsnęła jednym z akademików.

- Co?

- Nic, nic.

* * *

><p>- Że co? – Kurogane miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. – Jak to jedno łóżko?!<p>

Kobietka za kontuarem wyraźnie się zmieszała, poruszyła kilkakrotnie rubinowymi ustami, zanim się odezwała:

- Bardzo mi przykro… Pani Ichihara, która zamawiała pokoje, wyraźnie powiedziała, że przyjedzie pan z osobą towarzyszącą… Uznałam, że chodzi o żonę, tak wynikało z jej słów…

- A inne pokoje? – lekarz zerknął na Faya, który przysiadł na kanapie w holu hotelowym i praktycznie przysypiał na siedząco obok ich bagaży.

- Przepraszam… Wszystkie są już zajęte, jest bardzo późno…

Kurogane z rezygnacją machnął ręką i wziął z blatu numerek.

- Witaj, podłogo – szepnął do siebie, podchodząc do Faya i lekko szturchając go w ramię. – Chodź. Pierwsze piętro, pokój dwadzieścia trzy. Łóżko jest twoje.

Flourite spojrzał na niego pytająco, więc pokrótce wyjaśnił sytuację, idąc w kierunku windy.

- Zamorduję ją – syknął, wciskając oporny guzik w kabinie. W końcu zapłonął światełkiem i winda z jękiem maszynerii ruszyła w górę. – Jak mogła… Zabiję ją, gdy tylko ją spotkam… Żona, też coś…

Nie zauważył dziwnego spojrzenia, którym obdarzył go Fay. Blondyn popatrzył smętnie w lustro, odbijające wysoką sylwetkę lekarza.

_Czyli skłamał. Ma kobietę i to pewnie z nią miał przyjechać. _

Nagle poczuł się oszukany.

_A ja już miałem nadzieję. _


	8. Chapter 8

Punkt kulminacyjny się zbliża, czyli ubzdurań ciąg dalszy :) Myślę, że niedługo będę kończyć, jeszcze jakieś dwa rozdziały... A potem nowy fik :D

* * *

><p>Niebo nad Kioto połyskiwało od czasu błękitem bezgłośnych błyskawic, zazwyczaj miało jednak barwę brudnopomarańczową od łuny świateł ulicznych lamp, palących się od wielu godzin jednostajnym światłem. Na sklepieniu od czasu do czasu mrugnęła jakaś słabo widoczna gwiazda, jednak niebo coraz bardziej pokrywały ciągnące od północy, ciężkie, ciemnoszare kłęby chmur.<p>

Kurogane bezmyślnie obserwował grę świateł na nocnym niebie, leżąc na ściągniętym z hotelowego łóżka materacu z rękami założonymi nad głową. Listopadowa noc była chłodna, a koc mało chronił przed zimnem, ale lekarz nie zwracał na to uwagi, mając ważniejsze problemy niż niewygoda.

Odkąd zgasili światło i w pokoju zapadły ciemności, nie był w stanie zasnąć. O prostu leżał, wsłuchując się w spokojny oddech Faya na łóżku nieopodal i myślał. Musiał przyznać, że nie spodziewał się, że blondyn tak szybko zgodzi się na zajęcie samemu łóżka. Gdzieś podświadomie oczekiwał oporu i niechętnego podejścia do sprawy – wszak kto by chciał, by jego – znajomy, kolega, lekarz? Kurogane nie był w stanie określić, jak Fay patrzy na tą znajomość – spędził całą noc na twardej podłodze? Tymczasem jego pacjent – słowo _jego_ zaczynało brzmieć niebezpiecznie, biorąc pod uwagę kotłujące się w lekarzu uczucia - zgodził się jednym słowem, po czym jeszcze stwierdził beznamiętnym tonem, że powinien wziąć jeden z dwóch cienkich materaców. A potem po prostu poszedł pod prysznic i wpakował się pod kołdrę bez ani jednego słowa czy nawet spojrzenia.

Ten chłód zaniepokoił Kurogane, chociaż nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia skąd mógł on pochodzić. Dziwnie kontrastował z całą tą serdeczną atmosferą podczas podróży pociągiem i tą intymną chwilą, kiedy blondyn zasnął, opierając się o niego, ufny i spokojny.

Może to właśnie było powodem? Wtedy lekarz szybko odsunął się i wstał, zanim jeszcze Fay zdążył rozbudzić się do końca i zaczął pod pozorem końca podróży krzątać się przy bagażach. Ale nie, wtedy Kurogane nie odczuł tego zimna. Blondyn był wówczas uroczo rozczochrany, zamroczony i wybity ze snu, z całą pewnością zmęczony, ale podczas tych kilku zdań, które zamienili ze sobą w czasie podróży taksówką, odpowiadał zupełnie normalnie, zatem cokolwiek się wydarzyło, musiało mieć miejsce później. Problem polegał na tym, że Kurogane nie rozumiał, w jaki sposób miałby podpaść Fayowi. Przecież nie zrobił nic, co wywołałoby taką reakcję.

Spojrzał ponownie w okno. Chmury były już znacznie bliżej, popędzane przez chłodny wiatr. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał pierwszy piorun i westchnął w myślach, spoglądając na zegarek stojący na szafce przy łóżku. Było wpół do piątej, do poranka było już niedaleko, a on jak dotąd nie zmrużył oka. Wyglądało na to, że tej nocy już nie zaśnie, więc wstał i wolno, by o ciemku nie wpaść na jakiś mebel, udał się w kierunku małej łazienki. Odkręcił wodę w umywalce i obmył twarz, mając nadzieję, że cienie pod oczami szybko znikną – nie miał ochoty pokazywać się na szkoleniu podobny do nie kontaktującego ze światem hrabiego Draculi.

Szkolenie… Na samą myśl robiło mu się niedobrze. Nie cierpiał kilkugodzinnych pogadanek o tym, co już wiedział z pism, które regularnie rozdawała Yuuko swoim pracownikom z takim błyskiem w oku, jakby były to świerszczyki, a nie czasopisma naukowe poświęcone medycynie. Miał nadzieję zająć miejsce z tylu i udawać, że słucha.

Oczywiście, nie obejdzie się bez kameralnego spotkania z kolegami i – o zgrozo – koleżankami po fachu. Co do tych ostatnich, odczuwał lekki niepokój. Jeśli chodziło o bliższy kontakt z lekarką z Kioto, dawną znajomą ze studiów, był pewien, że nie zamieni z nim więcej niż kilka na pozór uprzejmych słów, ale był pewny, że przez cały czas będzie go sztyletować _takim _spojrzeniem, że będzie miał ochotę zwiać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Miał nadzieję jedynie, że na natknie się na nią w towarzystwie Faya, bo jeszcze tego by brakowało, by napomknęła o krótkim, aczkolwiek burzliwym związku na ostatnim roku… Chociaż może wyszłoby to na dobre, bo straciłby jakiekolwiek szanse...

Zakręcił wodę, orientując się, że od paru minut stoi z rękami pod strumieniem przyjemnie ciepłej wody i bezwstydnie ją marnuje. Wrócił do pokoju i zatrzymał się w progu, zauważając dziwną zmianę atmosfery.

_Koszmar_, pomyślał, obserwując miotające się wśród pościeli szczupłe ciało. Bezwiednie podszedł bliżej, a wtedy z ust Faya wydobył się cichy, żałosny jęk. Blondyn szarpnął się, zacisnął mocno powieki, ale w półmroku poranka lekarz dokładnie zobaczył lśniące ślady na policzkach. Uchylone usta drżały, podobnie jak powieki, zupełnie jakby blondyn był już na skraju świadomości, nie mogąc wyrwać się z objęć nocnej zmory.

Gdy lekarz przysiadł na łóżku, już nieświadomie wyciągając dłoń, by dotknąć zlepionego potem czoła i wilgotnych włosów, Fay gwałtownie usiadł, otwierając szeroko oczy pełne bólu, strachu i rozpaczy, a spomiędzy warg uciekł jeden cichy, krótki krzyk.

- Yuui!

Kurogane zareagował instynktownie. Po prostu przysunął się bliżej, wyciągnął ręce i dotknął ramion blondyna, który zrobił resztę – wpadł w objęcia szybko, gwałtownie, niemal natarczywie, owijając własne ręce wokół torsu lekarza i kryjąc głowę gdzieś w koszuli jego piżamy. Brunet wciągnął bose nogi na łóżko i przycisnął do siebie dygoczące od cichego szlochu ciało, opierając podbródek o czoło Faya.

- Już dobrze – zaczął szeptać, widząc przed sobą burzę jasnych włosów, szeptać zupełnie bezsensownie banały i zapewnienia, które od tysięcy lat powtarzali przedstawiciele gatunku ludzkiego w takich sytuacjach, słowa nie mające znaczenia, a za to niosące obecność drugiej osoby.

Wsłuchiwał się w powoli gasnący płacz i nie zwalniał uścisku, dopóki cały ten ból i żal, przywołany snem o przedwczesnej śmierci bliźniaka nie opuścił Faya całkowicie, uciekając wraz ze słonymi łzami. Potem przyszedł spokój i głęboki, rodzący się w głębi płuc i przechodzący przez suche gardło oddech.

I był szept. Trzy bardzo ciche, banalnie słowa wypowiedziane w przesiąkniętą łzami koszulę, brzmiące nosowo i niepewnie.

- Dziękuję, że jesteś.

Kurogane chciał zmieść sól z bladych policzków i otwartych ust własnymi wargami, jednak wiedział, że nie powinien, zatem pozwolił sobie jedynie oprzeć się o ramę łóżka, półleżąc nadal tuląc do siebie blondyna, który chyba nawet nie zauważył zmiany pozycji.

Za oknem wstawał świt, a straszące burzą chmury uciekły ciche i niezauważone.

* * *

><p>Fay opuścił stopy na podłogę, mrugając nieprzytomnie. Przetarł twarz dłonią, próbując uporządkować sobie wszystko, co zaszło od wczorajszego wieczora.<p>

Teraz na myśl o tym, jak chłodny był w stosunku do Kurogane, odczuwał lekki wstyd. Nie byli ze sobą w związku, nie miał więc prawa odczuwać zazdrości, jednak miał do niego żal, że lekarz go okłamał.

Gdy zasnął, nastąpiło coś, czego w sumie mógłby się spodziewać – kolejny z koszmarów, które budziły od kilku lat. Mimo że znał treść aż nazbyt szczegółowo, za każdym razem budził się roztrzęsiony, z imieniem brata na ustach i zwykle kulił się samotnie pod kołdrą, próbując uciec od wspomnień. Tej nocy było inaczej. Przy nim znalazł się ktoś, kto nie tylko go uspokoił, ale i w pewien sposób pocieszył, zapominając o tym zimnie. Fay poczuł, że płoną mu policzki. To był pierwszy tak bliski kontakt między nimi i tęsknił już do kolejnego.

W uszach zabrzmiały mu słowa Ashury, ostrzegawcze i czujne, ale zignorował je. Za to przed oczami zarysowała się zamglona twarz, podobna do jego odbicia sprzed paru lat. Nastoletni błękitnooki chłopiec, któremu nie dane było osiągnąć wiek męski, z uśmiechem na kształtnych wargach. Gdzieś głęboko usłyszał jakby echo słów wypowiedzianych dawno temu, na zupełnie błahy temat, dziś zawierających wskazówkę, jak iść.

_Idź szukać szczęścia, braciszku. Ono nie lubi przychodzić same, czasem trzeba się nalatać. _

* * *

><p>Zimny wiatr zakołysał włosami Faya, opierającego się łokciami o barierkę. Kurogane złapał się na tym, że gapi się na blond kosmyki, więc czym prędzej odwrócił wzrok, kierując spojrzenie na mozaikę szkarłatnych i złotych liści, częściowo jeszcze trzymających się gałęzi klonów, a częściowo zasnuwających zamszoną ścieżkę. Wiele z nich unosiło się na powierzchni stawu, marszcząc nieruchomą taflę z każdym powiewem. Kilka barwnych kaczek płynęło majestatycznie, za nic mając sobie turystów i tych, którzy uciekli w to miejsce w poszukiwaniu piękna czy inspiracji. W oddali rysowała się stara świątynia.<p>

- Bankiet? – zapytał w końcu blondyn, głosem spokojnym i zdystansowanym, jakby chciał obwieścić całemu światu, że nic go to nie obchodzi.

- Taa – burknął Kurogane, wpatrując się ponuro w nadpływającą kaczkę, która natarczywie otworzyła dziób i gapiła się bezczelnie nieruchomymi oczami. – Pojęcia nie mam, kto to wymyśla.

- Mówiłeś wcześniej o Pałacu Cesarskim – Fay zamaskował rozczarowanie. – Taki miał być plan na dzisiaj.

Lekarz wzruszył ramionami, rzucając kaczce frytkę. Ptak z niespodziewaną po wcześniejszej powolności energią rzucił się dziobem w kierunku przysmaku, niemal nurkując w poszukiwaniu smakołyku opadającego na dno.

- Też chciałem zwiedzić – kolejną frytkę włożył sobie do ust, zauważając, że kobieta w budce zdecydowanie je przesoliła. – Ale wygląda na to, że nie zdążymy. Kiedyś jeszcze go zobaczysz.

_Nie chcę kiedyś. Chcę zwiedzić Ogrody z tobą, Kuro-rin. Chcę, by było tak jak teraz, sam na sam w pięknym miejscu, _pomyślał smętnie Fay. _I przestań żreć te frytki, bo mi nic nie zostanie, _dodał po chwili z lekką irytacją, sięgając do papierowej torebki.

- O której się zaczyna?

- O ósmej bodajże – Kurogane spuścił wzrok na blade palce grzebiące w torebce w poszukiwaniu ostatnich frytek. – Co najmniej godzina nudy, prędzej się nie wyrwę.

_Będziesz się nudził, bo nie ma tu twojej kobiety, prawda? Gdyby z tobą przyjechała, z pewnością lepiej byś się bawił. Na przykład potańczył…_

Wyobraźnia Faya ukazała mu obraz lekarza w garniturze, tańczącego walca z cycatą panienką. Chociaż taka perspektywa była smutna, nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć – brunet z pewnością wyglądał w garniturze komicznie. Blady uśmiech zgasł po następnych zdaniach.

- Obejdziesz się dzisiaj bez dawki? – spytał nagle Kurogane, zgniatając w dłoni pusty, zatłuszczony papier i wrzucając go do najbliższego kosza na śmieci.

- Tak – odparł blondyn krótko, nie wspominając, że w ten sposób zakłócą cały ten ich substytucyjny rytuał i zwiększą o jeden dzień czas upływający od jednej dawki do drugiej.

- To nie czekaj na mnie, idź spać.

Fay obrócił się tyłem do stawu i kaczek, patrząc w milczeniu na drapacze chmur w oddali.

_Ludzie wymyślili tyle rzeczy… Dlaczego nikt nie wpadł jeszcze na lekarstwo na zazdrość? _

* * *

><p>Youou rozejrzał się niepewnie po zaćmionym pomieszczeniu – salonie ozdobionym wszelkiego rodzaju rzeźbami, obrazami i młodymi kelnerkami, z uśmiechami przyklejonymi do ust rozdającymi drinki. Miejsce należało do bogatego miejscowego lekarza, który ofiarował je na miejsce bankietu. Kurogane nie cierpiał takich imprez – drętwych pogaduszek o niczym, pozornej uprzejmości i łażenia tam i spowrotem, bo wszelkie miejsca siedzące zostały już zajęte. Jedynie alkohole trzymały poziom, tak wiec, gdy tylko zdobył kieliszek daiquiri, wyniósł się do ciemnego ogrodu i oparł się o kolumnę podtrzymującą niewielką altankę z zamiarem przekoczowania wieczoru.<p>

Kiedy już myślał, że nikt go tu nie znajdzie, zobaczył kroczącą ku niemu kobietę, z długimi ciemnymi włosami upiętymi z tyłu w ciasny kok. Długa srebrzysta suknia migotała przy każdym ruchu, a mocno umalowane oczy patrzyły prosto na niego.

_Cholera jasna. _

- Cześć, Kurogane – odezwała się spokojnie, przystając obok niego. Do ust przyłożyła kieliszek z martini i pociągnęła z niego malutki łyk. – Kopę lat, nie?

Kurogane wzdrygnął się w duchu na widok _tego _spojrzenia. Było ostre jak nóż, mimo że słowa brzmiały miękko.

- Cześć, Eve – rzucił krotko. – Jak ci się układa? Znalazłaś sobie kogoś? – _Nieszczęśnika, którego przygniotłabyś pod pantoflem?_

- Nie, a co, zainteresowany? – ujęła go pod rękę i zorientował się, że idą w kierunku hotelu.

- Wątpię – odparł chłodno. Eve była największym błędem jego życia, nie zamierzał wchodzić dwa razy do tej samej rzeki. Czy w tym wypadku, do zamarzniętego, głębokiego jeziora. – Planuję ślub – skłamał, mimochodem zauważając, że podeszli już pod samą ścianę hotelu. Pamiętał, że gdzieś tu był pokój jego i Faya.

- Och – głos lekarki lekko się ożywił, ale oczy pozostały zimne. – To wspaniale. Jak ma na imię wybranka?

Kurogane, czując lekką panikę, rzucił pierwsze lepsze imię żeńskie, które wpadło mu do głowy.

- Tomoyo.

- Zawsze miałeś dobry gust – mruknęła teatralnie, przysuwając się bliżej jego ramienia. – W końcu byle kto by mnie nie wybrał.

- Uważam raczej, że od tamtego czasu gust mi się poprawił – odparował Kurogane, a Eve zmrużyła oczy, upodabniając się do drapieżnego kota.

- Cóż – powiedziała. – Dziękuję za spacer. Wybacz, ale umówiłam się już z kilkorgiem znajomych ze studiów, pewnie się niepokoją. Może jeszcze na koniec napijesz się drinka?

_Idiotko, studiowałaś chemię przez dwa lata. Myślisz, że przyjmę od ciebie cokolwiek? Aż taki głupi nie jestem, kto wie, co mogłabyś mi tam dolać… _

- Nie, dzięki.

Odeszła, kołysząc biodrami, a Kurogane odetchnął głęboko z ulgą. Po kilku minutach stania w ciemności poszedł w kierunku wejścia do hotelu, nie słysząc cichego trzasku okiennicy.

Fay oparł się o ścianę ciemnego pokoju i smutno się uśmiechnął, mając wrażenie, że zaraz w środku coś pęknie.

- Ślub, tak? – zapytał ciszę i mrok niemal bezgłośnym szeptem. – Powodzenia na nowej drodze życia, Kuro…gane.

* * *

><p>Pierwszym, co zauważył brunet, wchodząc do pokoju, były porozrzucane dookoła ubrania, przedmioty codziennego użytku i strzaskany na milion kawałeczków hotelowy wazonik – jednym słowem, burdel.<p>

- Co tu się do cholery stało? – zapytał w ciemność, szukając dłonią włącznika na ścianie. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Palce nacisnęły na przycisk i pokój zalało ostre światło. Wzrok Kurogane padł na półleżącą na podłodze postać Faya, opartego o łóżko z rozwaloną pościelą, którego głowa smętnie zwisała na piersi, po czym rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na szafkę, w której trzymał substytuty. Otwarta szuflada, wysunięta do oporu, puste plastikowe ampułki i porzucona strzykawka potwierdzały jego przypuszczenia.

- Kurwa…

Podszedł do Faya i przyklęknął przy nim, pośpiesznie sprawdzając jego stan – wyuczonym ruchem wyczuwając tętno, obserwując oddech i nienaturalnie rozszerzone źrenice.

- Naćpany, oczywiście.

Gdy upewnił się, że blondynowi nic nie zagraża, usiadł ciężko na łóżku, ściskając palcami skrzydełka nosa. Nagle poczuł się bardzo, ale to bardzo zmęczony.

_Cały ten wyjazd był jednym wielkim błędem. _

* * *

><p>- Przepraszam – szepnął Fay, powtarzając po raz kolejny i wiedząc, że to nic nie da.<p>

- Myślałem, że mogę ci zaufać – burknął Kurogane. – Najwidoczniej, skoro nie mogłeś wytrzymać głodu, to nasza terapia stoi w miejscu. Półtora miesiąca w plecy.

Blondyn spuścił wzrok.

_Nie o to chodzi. Dałbym radę, gdybym… gdybym tego nie słyszał. Nic nie powiedziałeś. Ślub, czyli pozamiatane. Powinieneś już wiedzieć, że ja jestem zbyt słaby, by wytrzymać problemy i że zawsze od nich uciekam. Gdy byłem naćpany, śnił mi się piękny sen. Chory, nienormalny, przerażający i psychodeliczny, ale w pewien sposób piękny. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo byłeś tam ty. Zabiłeś kogoś, jakąś dziewczynę, a potem patrzyłeś na mnie. Wszędzie było pełno krwi i wnętrzności, ale zwracałeś uwagę tylko na mnie. Twój wzrok przeszywał mnie całego. _

_Ale w sumie czego mógłbym się spodziewać? Jestem tylko ćpunem, nikim więcej. _

* * *

><p>Podróż powrotna przebiegała w ponurej i napiętej atmosferze. Po kwadransie Kurogane niemal demonstracyjnie przesiadł się kilka siedzeń do przodu, do czego zmusiło go uporczywe milczenie blondyna i własne, napuszone męskie ego. Rzeczywiście, spodziewał się po Fayu większej kontroli po półtora miesiąca życia na substytutach i jako tako osiągniętej równowagi, tymczasem wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi i narkoman zerwał się ze smyczy. Emocje burzyły się w lekarzu i chwilami miał ochotę roztrzaskać szybę, przy której siedział. Jeszcze te cholernie spotkanie z Eve… Że też nie pomyślał wcześniej, że ona tez tu będzie, przecież należała do elity – najbogatszych, najbardziej znanych lekarzy Kioto – i zawsze uwielbiała spotkanie z znajomymi po fachu i nie przepuszczała żadnej okazji, nawet szkolenia.<p>

W ciemności zamajaczył się tokijski dworzec. Kurogane z ulgą powitał ostre światła i wszechobecny tłum. Wstał, gdy pociąg zwolnił i spojrzał za siebie, na Faya, który siedział z podkulonymi nogami, gapiąc się w okno z ponurą miną. Włosy wpadały mu do oczu, przez co wyglądał tak żałośnie, że lekarzowi niemal od razu przeszedł gniew.

Podszedł do niego i zatrzymał się może metr od niego, przytrzymując się siedzenia. Fay poderwał się, ale w tej chwili pociąg lekko szarpnął i blondyn lekko się zatoczył. Kurogane wywrócił oczami i chwycił go za łokieć.

- Uważaj, idioto – mruknął cicho. Fay uniósł oczy i lekko się uśmiechnął, bezbłędnie wyczuwając, że złość przeszła. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy – lazuryt kontra rubin – i Kurogane znów odczuł tą niepohamowaną ochotę, by go pocałować, co w zatłoczonym przedziale było niezbyt dobrym pomysłem. Lekarz puścił jego rękę, mając nadzieję, że jego oczy nie wyrażają tego całego ciepła i uczucia. Odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku drzwi. Usłyszał za sobą pośpieszne, lekkie kroki. Drzwi wagonowe rozsunęły się przed nim, a on zeskoczył na peron.

- Rozejrzyj się za taksówką – polecił blondynowi, sam zamierzając odebrać bagaże. Blondyn zniknął w tłumie niemal natychmiast.

Parę minut później Kurogane znalazł się w wysoko sklepionym holu dworca, ominął sklepiki, przy których jakiś dzieciak ze łzami w oczach błagał matkę o kupno miniaturowej figurki jakiegoś mecha, rzucił powitanie znajomemu profesorowi z uniwersytetu, kupującemu bilet i znalazł się na świeżym powietrzu przesyconym zapachem frytek, hamburgerów i zapiekanek, od którego w brzuchu zaczęło mu burczeć. Faya odnalazł przy najbliższym postoju taksówek, opartego o słupek i gawędzącego z podstarzałym kierowcą.

Wchodząc do auta i rzucając kierunek jazdy, poczuł lekkie wibracje telefonu w kieszeni. Wyjął komórkę i przyjrzał się wyświetlaczowi. Odczytując wiadomość, na moment przestał zwracać uwagę na kierowcę paplającego coś wesoło.

_Jutro przyjeżdżam. Tomoyo. _

* * *

><p>- To twoja chwila prawdy, dzieciaku – komisarz Hayakawa wyciągnęła w kierunku młodego mężczyzny z kapturem na głowie maleńki odbiornik. – Kieruj tak rozmową, byśmy słyszeli jak najwięcej. Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę, że to ważne?<p>

Subaru kiwnął głową, po czym lekko zerknął na drugiego mężczyznę siedzącego w furgonetce. Ten lekko się do niego uśmiechnął, błyskając oczami zza szkieł okularów. Potem spuścił wzrok na pozbawiony jednego paliczka palec dłoni i zacisnął ją w pięść, mając przed oczami twarz siostry.

- Tak – mruknął suchymi wargami. – Sei… - zwrócił się do lekarza, a komisarz uniosła brew, słysząc zdrobnienie. – Możemy chwilę porozmawiać?

- Wyjdźmy – Sakurazuka ciągnął do drzwi furgonetki i otworzył je. Do środka wpadło zimne, nocne powietrze. Sumeragi pierwszy wyskoczył z auta i zaczekał, aż lekarz zatrzaśnie drzwi, po czym poczuł ramiona chwytające go mocno i ciało przypierające do samochodu.

- Uważaj na siebie – ciepły oddech owiał usta młodszego mężczyzny, a ręce odnalazły podkoszulek i dotknęły skóry pleców, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze.

- A ty się w nic nie wpakuj, cokolwiek by się nie działo – odparł Subaru, gdy uwolnił się już od ust Seishirou. – Ty nie masz z tym nic wspólnego.

- Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda.

- Chciałbym, żeby to była prawda – Subaru westchnął, odsunął się i potrzasnął ciemnymi włosami. – Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, możesz znaleźć się na celowniku.

- Uważam, że dasz sobie radę – Sakurazuka uśmiechnął się dziwnie i położył dłoń na klamce samochodowej. – A ja poczekam.

Subaru nie mógł się nie roześmiać. To dziwne, jak bardzo ten niezwykły związek sprawiał, że po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł się szczęśliwy.

- Kocham cię, Sei.

Pocałunek odpowiedział silniej niż słowa.


	9. Chapter 9

Jak nie urok, to... ekhem. Grypa żołądkowa. Drugi dzień siedzę w domu, ale dzisiaj czuję się już na tyle dobrze, by przysiąść do Ćpuna i zaserwować wam przedostatni rozdział. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hotelowy pokój niemal lśnił. Białe, duże łóżko było idealnie zaścielone, położona na nim ozdobna narzuta o ciepłym, czekoladowym odcieniu nie miała ani jednej zmarszczki, idealnie przylegając do pościeli. Na mlecznobiałej szafce stała nocna lampka z ozdobnym abażurem w złotawe wzory. Pozostałe wyposażenie stanowiła komoda i stolik z dużym, płaskim telewizorem i przenośnym telefonem. Na ścianach wisiało kilka półek, na których ktoś położył parę książek. Pod ścianą, zaraz obok dużego okna z ładnym widokiem na Seul, znajdował się dobrze wyposażony barek.<p>

- Mam nadzieję, że będzie pan zadowolony z pobytu – zaświergotała po angielsku hotelowa hostessa, stojąc w drzwiach i wdzięcznie uśmiechając się do długowłosego mężczyzny. Jej uśmiech nieco przybladł, gdy padło na nią spojrzenie poważnych, jakby oddalonych złotozielonych oczu.

- Dziękuję.

- Numer do recepcji to jedenaście, gdyby pan czegoś potrzebował, proszę dzwonić… - bąknęła jeszcze, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła. Mimowolnie spojrzał na jej ciemnobrązowe włosy, unoszące się lekko przy każdym kroku. Gdy zniknęła za załomem korytarza, zamknął drzwi od swojego pokoju.

_Niesamowicie podobna do Sashyi… _

Przez moment w głowie pisarza zarysował się obraz roześmianej, młodej Amerykanki z bejsbolówką buntowniczo zasuniętą na jedno oko. Uśmiechnął się smutno do swoich wspomnień, po czym przysiadł na łóżku. Zdjął buty i położył się na plecach.

Był zmęczony. Zmęczony nie tyle dzisiejszym dniem, ale przeszłością. Miał czterdzieści siedem lat, chociaż każdy, kto raz na niego spojrzał, dawał mu nie więcej niż trzydzieści siedem. Wiek obchodził się z nim łaskawie, jeśli chodziło o wygląd, ale… Przebiegł myślami przez swoje życie.

Narodził się w biednej, wielodzietnej rodzinie, na wsi, daleko od wielkich miast. Pamiętał swoich braci, ciemnowłosych, bosych chłopców z obdartymi kolanami, biegającymi całymi dniami po okolicy. Pamiętał siniaki, bo ojciec miał ciężką rękę i lubił uderzyć, gdy coś nie szło po jego woli. Pamiętał też matkę, która po cichu ciułała pieniądze, by on – najmłodszy, ale najinteligentniejszy – mógł się uczyć.

Poszedł w świat, gdy skończył szesnaście lat. Gdy wrócił po kilku latach nauki, napotkał w rodzinnym domu już obcych ludzi. Matka umarła, ojciec, stary i schorowany, patrzył spode łba na dzieciaka, które wedle jego marnował jedynie pieniądze, ucząc się. Jego bracia, gospodarze, też stali się obcy. Zbyt bardzo się od siebie oddalili i wtedy Ashura zrozumiał, że we wsi nie ma już dla niego miejsca. Wyszedł z gromady na zawsze. Ponownie wyjechał i dopiero po kilkunastu latach spróbował ponownie, ale i tym razem stwierdził, że zbyt wiele ich dzieli, by mogli znów być rodziną.

Po studiach była praca, potem własna firma, w której zatrudniła się matka Faya i jego brata. Jego odejście z pracy, szybki rozkwit pisarskiej kariery i wiadomość o jej śmierci. Potem zajął się osieroconym Fayem. Teraz stwierdził, że kiepsko mu to wyszło, ale miał nadzieję, że ten lekarz… Youou, o ile dobrze pamiętał, zdoła naprowadzić blondyna na właściwą drogę. Sprawę jednak nieco komplikował fakt, że Fay był w nim zakochany… Ashura pokręcił głową.

_Zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie._

* * *

><p>Telefon komórkowy, leżący na kanapie w salonie, rozdzwonił się radosną, głośną melodyjką. Kurogane zawsze zapominał, by go wyciszać – w szpitalu czasem było tak głośno, że głośność musiała być maksymalna, jednak w cichym domu dzwonek przypominał ogłuszającą dyskotekę z perspektywy kogoś stojącego pod samym głośnikiem.<p>

Fay, krzątając się jak zwykle przy kuchence, uniósł brwi i ukradkiem zerknął na lekarza przez łukowate połączenie kuchni i salonu. Brunet zatrzymał się przy kanapie i odebrał telefon, a gdy Fay usłyszał w słuchawce stłumiony, kobiety głos i zobaczył lekki uśmiech na twarzy lekarza, poczuł, że coś boleśnie ściska go w środku. Zajął się śniadaniem, próbując nie słuchać toczącej się rozmowy. Niestety, było to niewykonalne.

-… Tomoyo, o której będziesz?

Fay zatrzymał dłoń przy pokrętle palnika gazu i uporczywie wpatrzył się w okno, mocno zaciskając zęby. Narzeczona.

W słuchawce zabrzęczał głosik, a Kurogane od czasu do czasu przytakiwał.

- Dobra, to potem pójdziemy coś zjeść. Gdzie na ciebie czekać?

Fay z trudem zdołał odrzucić od siebie wyobrażenie eleganckiej restauracji, równie eleganckiego Kurogane i jakiejś kobiety, jedzących spaghetti albo jakiś równie romantyczny zachodni posiłek. Zaczął w myślach powtarzać przepisy kulinarne. Ciche pyknięcie uświadomiło mu, że Kurogane zakończył rozmowę.

- Co ty wyrabiasz? – zapytał lekarz, a Fay zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie przypalił omlet. Szybko uśmiechnął się sztucznie, próbując nie poznać po sobie, jak mocno zraniła go ta podsłuchana rozmowa.

- Zamyśliłem się – skłamał na poczekaniu. _Przecież nie powiem, że jestem o ciebie cholernie zazdrosny. _

Kurogane uniósł brwi.

- Dzisiaj wychodzę. Nie wrócę na obiad, zjem na mieście. Będę wieczorem – poinformował go zwyczajnym tonem, jakby mówił, że ma dyżur w szpitalu. Fay zagryzł wargi, gdy tylko lekarz spojrzał w inną stronę.

- Dobrze się baw – wydusił zza zaciśniętych zębów, dziwiąc się, że takie słowa przeszły mu przez gardło.

Kurogane spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale wzruszył ramionami i przeszedł do przedpokoju. Fay usłyszał szelest kurtki.

- Trzymaj się.

Drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły i Fay został sam z sobą, przypalonym omletem, który zaczął już się czernić, i poczuciem bycia piątym kołem u wozu. Dodając do tego wypalającą wnętrzności zazdrość, blondyn był pewien, że to nie będzie jeden z lepszych dni.

* * *

><p>- I jak? – Kurogane spojrzał na stojącą obok niego dziewczynę, otuloną szalikiem sięgającym niemal do kostek. Był pewien, że dałoby się z niego zrobić mumię egipską – ale moda zawsze była dziwna. Tomoyo zwróciła na niego roziskrzone oczy.<p>

- Jak dotąd nadal nie mogę się połapać, gdzie co jest – odparła szczerze, szczerząc zęby. – Ale z takim przewodnikiem dam sobie radę.

Kurogane wywrócił oczami, a dziewczyna zachichotała. Miasteczko akademickie tętniło życiem.

- Trzeba coś zjeść – stwierdził. – To jak, McDonald czy KFC?

- A myślałam, że zabierzesz mnie do najdroższej tokijskiej restauracji, postawisz mi wypasioną kolację i zrobię parę fotek, a potem wszystkie dziewczyny będą mi zazdrościć i pytać, czemu nie znają tego miliardera – Tomoyo puściła mu oko. – Może być McDonald, kochany kuzynie, pod warunkiem, że postawisz mi truskawkowego shake'a.

- Zimnego shake'a przy tej pogodzie? – Kurogane uniósł brwi. – Twoje gardło nie będzie jutro zadowolone.

- Co mnie nie zabije, to mnie wzmocni – odparła, po czym dodała. – A jak tam sprawa z twoim blondynkiem?

Kurogane zawahał się, na próżno szukając w kieszeniach kurtki papierosa. Stary nawyk, jeszcze z początku studiów, mimo że od paru lat nie palił. Cóż, zawsze w takich chwilach wolał mieć zajęte ręce.

- Co ma być… - mruknął. – Wszystko stoi w miejscu. Niedługo się wyprowadzi i wszystko wróci do normy.

- Ale czy chcesz, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy? – Tomoyo jak zawsze go rozgryzła. Czasami żałował, że miał tak rozgarniętą kuzynkę. Spojrzał na ostatnie piętro najbliższego akademiku i zamyślił się. Nie. Wcale nie chciał.

- Chodź, kupię ci tego shake'a.

* * *

><p>- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz zanocować? – spytał Kurogane, podjeżdżając toyotą pod dom. Było już dość późno. Tomoyo pokręciła głową.<p>

- Dwie ulice dalej mieszka moja znajoma, już się z nią umówiłam. Przejdę się, pa – wychyliła się w jego kierunku i cmoknęła go w policzek. – Dzięki, Kurogane. Świetnie się bawiłam.

Lekarz zgasił silnik.

- Ja też – przyznał. – Miło było przypomnieć sobie stare czasy.

- A pamiętasz, jak miałam pięć lat i pocięłam ci nowiutką koszulę, w której nazajutrz miałeś iść na zakończenie roku szkolnego? – zapytała Tomoyo.

- Przecież ta koszula zniknęła – spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się diabelsko.

- Bo ją schowałam.

Kurogane pokręcił głową, wysiadł z auta. Jego kuzynka zrobiła to samo.

- Na razie, mała.

Będąc już po drugiej stronie ulicy, machnęła mu ręką. Przez chwilę patrzył, jak się oddala, po czym ponownie wsiadł do auta i wprowadził je do garażu. Zauważył, że wszystkie okna były ciemne i doznał niemiłego uczucia déjà vu. Wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę i spojrzał na godzinę. Dziesiąta. Zostawił Faya na ponad dwanaście godzin samego.

Poczuł lekkie wyrzuty sumienia. Miał być znacznie wcześniej.

Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. W przedpokoju zdjął kurtkę i buty, po czym stanął w przejściu między holem a ciemnym salonem, patrząc na sylwetkę leżącą na kanapie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł się jak dzieciak wracający nad ranem z impezy, który obiecywał, że będzie najpóźniej o ósmej.

- Ugotowałem dla ciebie twoją ulubioną kolację – odezwał się cicho Fay. – Jest w lodówce, jak chcesz, to sobie odgrzej.

Ten bezbarwny ton… Kurogane poczuł, jak coś boleśnie ściska go w środku. Coś było nie tak.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał.

- Nic – odparł blondyn, nawet na niego nie patrząc, ale tym razem lekarz zdołał usłyszeć emocje w jego głosie. Podszedł bliżej.

- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Nie rozumiał, co się działo. – Nie wiem…

- Och, przykre - zakpił Fay, a jego głos lekko zadrżał. Lekarz zatrzymał się w pół kroku, widząc, że blondyn jest mocno poruszony. Ale dlaczego?

- Dzieciaku, do cholery… - zaczął, czując nagły napływ złości. Szybko się zbliżył, ale wtedy Fay zwinnie poderwał się z kanapy.

- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się z nią bawiłeś – wyszeptał Fay, patrząc mu prosto w twarz. Oczy miał szkliste. – Nie ma to jak zatracić poczucie czasu, nie? A teraz mnie zostaw – wyminął Kurogane, ale ten mocno chwycił go za ramię, obracając go do ciebie.

- O czym ty… - zaczął brunet, a potem czyjeś zachłanne usta zmusiły go do milczenia i Kurogane zamknął oczy, czując wargi Faya na własnych. Nie wiedzieć kiedy natarczywy język wdarł mu się do ust, a jego ramiona mocno oplotły drobniejsze ciało. Zniknęło wszystko oprócz tego, co czym po kryjomu marzył.

I nagle został odepchnięty z niespodziewaną siłą, ciepłe ciało w jego objęciach zostało zastąpione zimnym powiewem, gdy Fay pobiegł w kierunku schodów i wpadł na piętro. Trzasnęły drzwi od jego pokoju i Kurogane został sam w salonie, z mętlikiem w głowie i wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękami.

Szybko podszedł do schodów, wbiegł na górę, ryzykując skręcenie kostki na niebezpiecznych stopniach i dotknął dłonią klamki pokoju blondyna. Zamknięte. Kiedy Fay znalazł schowany pod komodą klucz?

- Fay, otwórz – poprosił cicho, ale wyraźnie. Nie było odpowiedzi. Kurogane z westchnieniem oparł się o drzwi plecami. Wszystkie elementy układanki zaczynały z wolna do sobie pasować.

Czekał długo, aż w końcu z przekleństwem na ustach wszedł do swojej sypialni i włączył laptopa. Pamiętał, że Tomoyo miała komunikator w komórce, więc miał nadzieję jak najszybciej się z nią skontaktować.

Na ustach nadal czuł smak czekolady, którą kupił poprzedniego dnia dla Faya.

* * *

><p>Obudził się wcześnie, z słuchawkami od laptopa na uszach i zamrugał, próbując zrozumieć, czemu śpi na krześle, zamiast w swoim łóżku. Zrozumienie przyszło wraz ze wspomnieniem poprzedniego dnia: niespodziewanego pocałunku i późniejszej szczerej rozmowy z Tomoyo, którą pytał, co ma robić.<p>

Pokręcił głową, wstając i rzucając słuchawki byle gdzie. Musiał pogadać z Fayem, to było pewne. Spojrzał na zegarek. W pół do szóstej.

Wyszedł z sypialni i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że drzwi do pokoju blondyna są uchylone.

- Fay? – zapytał niepewnie, a nie słysząc odpowiedzi, wsunął się do środka i zatrzymał się jak wryty. Łóżko było starannie zaścielone, blat komody sterylnie czysty, szafka nocna pusta. Z niepokojem wysunął jedną szufladę. Zobaczył pustkę. Zupełnie jakby nikt tu nie mieszkał. A może – żołądek lekarza ścisnął się boleśnie – o to właśnie chodziło.

Dostrzegł kartkę. Jedno słowo napisane pismem jego pacjenta.

_Przepraszam. _

Zmiął papier w dłoni, po czym wypadł z pokoju, na łeb na szyję zbiegając na parter. Zatem Fay stwierdził, że po wczorajszym incydencie zniknie z jego życia. O nie, Kurogane nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie po tym, jak przekonał się, jak bardzo uzależniająca jest obecność Flourite'a. I o tym, że Fay czuje do niego to samo, co on do niego.

W korytarzu na coś nadepnął. Schylił się i podniósł coś, co okazało się kluczami – zwykłymi kluczami do mieszkania z uroczą, niebieską zawieszką w kształcie pandy. Nie należały do niego, a jedynymi kluczami, którymi mógł dysponować Fay, były te od mieszkania Ashury.

Wyszedł z domu, nie kłopocząc się zamknięciem drzwi. Wzburzony, wsiadł do toyoty i niemal agresywnie wyjechał na ulicę. Był pewien, że ta jazdą zafunduje sobie kilka punktów karnych, ale w tym momencie miał to głęboko gdzieś.

Zatrzymał się ostro na osiedlu Ashury, przed niskim, ładnym blokiem. Biegiem wparował do klatki, by zdążyć przed zamknięciem drzwi otwartych przez jakiegoś mieszkańca. Szybkim krokiem wszedł na drugie piętro i zwolnił, pokonując ostatnie stopnie.

- Zgubiłem klucze – wyjaśnił mu cicho Fay, siedząc na progu pod drzwiami. Nogi podkulał pod siebie, zwichrzone włosy opadały mu na twarz. Obok leżała jego wypchana torba. Słabo się zaśmiał. – Jestem żałosny, nie?

Kurogane do niego podszedł, wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z kluczami znalezionymi w holu. Fay chciał je wziąć, ale wtedy lekarz zabrał rękę i schował je do kieszeni. Przyklęknął na jedno kolano, by znaleźć się na równi z twarzą blondyna.

- Dlaczego uciekłeś? – zapytał cicho. Fay spuścił wzrok.

- Bo już nie mogłem wytrzymać – szepnął blondyn, nie patrząc na niego. Wbił wzrok w swoje kolana. – Zakochałem się w tobie i gdy wczoraj cały czas byłeś z nią, dostawałem szału, czekając na ciebie.

- Zaraz… Nią? - powtórzył Kurogane, a pomiędzy brwiami pojawiła się mu mała zmarszczka. Serce biło mu bardzo mocno, chociaż nie wszystko jeszcze rozumiał.

- Tomoyo. Twoja narzeczona – odparł Fay. Nadal nie podnosił wzroku. – Widziałem ją przez okno. Jest młoda i bardzo ładna.

Kurogane przez moment zastanawiał się, o co Fayowi chodzi, a gdy zrozumiał, nie miał możliwości nie parsknąć śmiechem.

- Nie śmiej się! – zaprotestował oburzony blondyn, unosząc w końcu oczy. – To nie jest…

- Tomoyo to moja kuzynka, idioto – powiedział Kurogane, wywracając oczami. Bogowie, co durna pomyłka…

- śmiesz… Co?

Kurogane nie mógł się nie roześmiać, widząc zdumienie i szok na twarzy swojego pacjenta.

- Moja matka i jej matka są siostrami – wyjaśnił cierpliwie, z jakimś ciepłem w głosie. Zaskoczony Fay wyglądał naprawdę uroczo. – Idzie studiować na medycynę, tak jak ja. Kiedyś jej obiecałem, że pokażę jej uniwersytet i okolice.

Fay zmieszany zarumienił się.

- A-Ale… - zaczął, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej ogromnej pomyłki. – Tej kobiecie na szkoleniu powiedziałeś, że bierzesz ślub…

- Słyszałeś to? – teraz to Kurogane był zaskoczony. – To było po to, by się odwaliła. Byłem z nią kiedyś, ale szybko zerwaliśmy. Powiedziałem pierwsze imię, które mi przyszło do głowy…

- Czyli nie masz nikogo? – spytał cicho Fay, a Kurogane obserwował coraz ciemniejsze rumieńce na jego twarzy. Gdy lekarz potwierdził skinieniem głowy, blondyn schował głowę w kolanach. – Bogowie, ale ja jestem głupi… - szepnął do siebie.

Kurogane wywrócił oczami i wyciągnął do niego rękę, przesuwając dłonią delikatnie po policzku blondyna. Lekko uniósł jego brodę.

- Wracajmy do domu – szepnął z czułością, widząc pełne nadziei spojrzenie lazurowych oczu. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, nachylił się nad nim, chcąc znów poczuć smak tych ust. I tym razem Fay się nie odsunął ani nie uciekł, tylko odwzajemnił pieszczotę. W tym momencie Kurogane było wszystko jedno, nie obchodzi go to, że jest wysoko wykwalifikowanym lekarzem, który całuje na pustej klatce schodowej swojego pacjenta. Liczyły się tylko te miękkie usta, jasne włosy i drobne dłonie, które zacisnęły się na jego koszuli w okolicach bijącego mocno serca.

Gdy zabrakło im oddechu, Kurogane pociągnął Faya w górę i stanęli obok siebie, opierając się o czołami.

- Nadal nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś sobie coś takiego ubzdurać – powiedział lekarz. Rumieńce na policzkach blondyna znów pociemniały.

- Teraz to się wydaje idiotyczne – wymamrotał Fay, czując, że zaraz spali się ze wstydu.

- Trzeba było po prostu spytać – Kurogane otoczył go ramionami, a blondyn przytulił się do niego. – Gdybym wiedział, że coś jest na rzeczy, też nie siedziałbym cicho.

- Czujesz to samo co ja? – odważył się zapytać Fay. Kurogane oparł podbródek o jego głowę.

- Masz czelność jeszcze pytać?

Fay zachichotał.

- Do domu? – zapytał, szukając dłonią ręki Kurogane. Ich palce splotły się razem.

- Naszego domu – dopowiedział lekarz. – Nawet nie myśl, że pozwolę ci się wyprowadzić. Kiedykolwiek.

Fay zamknął oczy, czując kolejny pocałunek. Kto by pomyślał, że zwykła klatka schodowa może okazać się tak szczęśliwym miejscem, pomyślał przelotnie, nim utonął w pieszczocie. Gdy znów zabrakło im tchu, usłyszał dwa bardzo piękne słowa, wyszeptane prosto w jego ucho.

Szczęście, które dotąd było mu odmawiane, w końcu się pojawiło.


	10. Chapter 10

Ostatni rozdział. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy to czytali i komentowali, folloali i dodawali do ulubionych. Ta historia, sadząc po ilości reviewsów, jest moim najpopularniejszym fikiem. Przywiązałam się do Ćpuna, smutno mi go kończyć, ale kiedyś trzeba :) Zaraz spotykamy się w kolejnym fiku, :)

Ps. Na chwilę obecną Ćpun na 24 mnie, czy dobijemy aż do trzydziestu ^^ To takie małe nieśmiałe gwiazdkowe życzenie... :)

* * *

><p>- Czy oskarżony chce o coś prosić sąd? – zapytał sędzia, starszy mężczyzna o ciepłych oczach, gdy obrońca usiadł poprawiając togę, po długim przemówieniu.<p>

Młody mężczyzna wstał ze swojego miejsca. Rzucił długie spojrzenie na milczącą widownie, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc Seishirou obejmującego lekko drobną kobiecą sylwetkę. Hokuto z wrodzoną radością, której nie zniszczyły nawet lata uwięzienia, pomachała do niego ukradkiem.

- Wysoki Sądzie – Subaru zwrócił się do sędziego. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z moich win. Jestem gotowy ponieść karę i przyjmę każdy wyrok, jaki Wysoki Sąd ogłosi. Mam jednak jedną prośbę – wziął głęboki oddech, czując na sobie wzrok wszystkich. – Proszę, bym mógł przed uwięzieniem spędzić trochę czasu z moją siostrą. Nie widzieliśmy się bardzo długo, a do dzisiaj cały czas zajmowały nam przesłuchania. Chciałbym spędzić z nią chociaż te święta - dodał ciszej, a głos lekko mu zadrżał.

Sędzia skinął głową.

- Dziękuję.

Po przerwie, gdy sędzia znów pojawił się na sali sądowej, Sumeragi wytrzymał oddech, niecierpliwie wpatrując się w mężczyznę. Teraz wszystko miało się rozstrzygnąć.

- Subaru Sumeragi zostaje uznany winnym zabójstwa Takashiego Monamoto oraz rozprowadzania narkotyków. Z powodu specjalnych okoliczności i aktywnego udziału w rozbiciu narkotykowego gangu przy współpracy z policją, wyrok zostaje złagodzony. Oskarżony zostaje skazany na rok pozbawienia wolności. Wyrok zostaje egzekwowany dnia piątego stycznia przyszłego roku, do tego czasu oskarżony będzie meldował się co drugi dzień na najbliższym posterunku policji.

Subaru wolno wstał, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy. Nie spodziewał się, że sąd przychylnie podejdzie do jego prośby. Do tego dostał tylko rok…

- Subaru! – Hokuto przemknęła niczym błyskawica przez salę i mimo reakcji ochroniarza wpadła mu w ramiona. Śmiejąc się, były diler okręcił ją w ramionach, po czym oparł podbródek o czubek głowy siostry, pokrytej krótkimi, czarnymi włosami. Ochroniarz zatrzymał się w pól kroku, po czym spojrzał na sędziego, który z uśmiechem skinął głową. Seishirou podszedł swobodnie do szczęśliwego rodzeństwa.

- Dziękuję – odezwał się Subaru stłumionym głosem, unosząc głowę. W zielonych oczach miał łzy. – Gdyby nie ty, nic by się nie udało.

* * *

><p>- Wszystko się ułożyło? – zapytał cicho Ashura, wyciągając z walizki laptopa i kładąc go na biurku. Spojrzał na stojącego w progu, uśmiechniętego wychowanka. Za oknem śnieg przylepiał się do parapetu.<p>

- Tak – odpowiedział równie cicho Fay. – Jestem z nim szczęśliwy.

- Cieszę się – odparł szczerze pisarz. – I… przepraszam.

- Ashuro?

- Przepraszam, że ja nie umiałem ci pomóc.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się ciepło, podszedł do drugiego mężczyzny i przytulił się. Ashura lekko potargał jego włosy.

- Nie musisz przepraszać – szepnął Fay. – To wszystko już mam za sobą. Ale… czy nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, że z nim mieszkam? – odsunął się i spojrzał pytająco na Ashurę. Ten wywrócił oczami.

- Kiedyś trzeba wyfrunąć z gniazda – powiedział pisarz, a jego ustach pojawiło się coś na kształt lekko kpiącego uśmiechu. – Idzie ci na dwudziesty drugi rok, czas najwyższy. Ale – Ashura spoważniał. – Pamiętaj, że tu zawsze będzie twój dom.

* * *

><p>- Jesteś pewny? – spytał Kurogane, stojąc przy kuchennym zlewie. – Możemy jeszcze poczekać.<p>

- Nie – odpowiedział Fay, rolując między palcami plastikową ampułkę. Wziął głęboki oddech, patrząc w maleńką dawkę substytutu, trzymaną w dłoni. – Chcę z tym skończyć. Teraz – dłoń lekko mu zadrżała, kiedy sięgnął po leżący na blacie nóż. Kurogane usłużnie okręcił wodę w zlewie, a Fay jednym szybkim gestem naciął ampułkę i nim przezroczysty płyn zdążył wypłynąć, upuścił ją. Wpadła w wodę, mieszając z nią swoją zawartość. Plastikowa otoczka, już pusta, zawirowała przy odpływie, a następnie zniknęła.

- Nigdy więcej – Fay odłożył nóż, a na ustach pojawił mu się radosny uśmiech. Kurogane również się uśmiechnął, przyciągnął do siebie blondyna i swoim zwyczajem oparł podbródek o jego ramię.

- Wesołych Świąt – mruknął cicho lekarz. Blondyn wyszczerzył się, odchylając lekko głowę do tyłu, by ukraść całusa w policzek.

- Za kilka dni Sylwester – stwierdził. – Mamy jakieś plany?

- Siedzenie w domu? – odpowiedział pytaniem Kurogane, unosząc sugestywnie brew.

- Brzmi wspaniale – zaśmiał się Flourite. – Aczkolwiek chętnie połaziłbym po Shibuyi.

- Zero alkoholu – zastrzegł lekarz, a Fay nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

- Wiem. Spędzimy całkiem trzeźwy Sylwester. W końcu nie chcę, żebyś zasnął zaraz po powrocie do domu, mam coś zupełnie innego w planach, Kuro-rin.

- Ja pijany? – Kurogane wywrócił oczami. – Dzieciaku, gdybyś wiedział, jakie ilości alkoholu koledzy ze studiów musieli we mnie wlać, żeby mnie upić, to byś nawet tak nie mówił. W życiu mnie pijanego nie zobaczysz… _Chyba że trafi się jakiś miły Polak z butelką wódki. _– Wzdrygnął się lekko, po raz kolejny przypominając sobie polskiego studenta. _Dionizos, nie człowiek. _

- Spałbyś na wycieraczce – skomentował Fay radośnie.

- Ej, to mój dom! – zaprotestował lekarz, ale na ustach czaił mu się uśmiech. – Nie wyrzuciłbyś mnie z własnego domu.

Fay otworzył usta, by zripostować, ale wtedy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Spojrzeli na siebie zdezorientowani, a Kurogane poczuł niepokój. Kogo tam niosło? Nie utrzymywał szerokich kontaktów towarzyskich, a jeśli już, to nigdy nikomu nie podawał swojego adresu. Jedynie jedna czy dwie osoby w szpitalu wiedziały, gdzie mieszkał… Dochodziła – o zgrozo – rodzina i teraz, za sprawą Faya, Ashura. Z tym, że pisarz odwiedził ich kilka dni temu i raczej nie należał do ludzi narzucających się swoją obecnością.

Lekarz podszedł do drzwi wejściowych, po czym, nie patrząc przez judasza, otworzył drzwi. W progu stał Seishirou.

- Cześć – przywitał go krótko drugi lekarz z zagadkowym uśmiechem na ustach, czyli miną, której Kurogane szczerze nie znosił. Zawsze widząc ten grymas wrażenie, że Sakurazuka coś knuje. Kurogane skinął mu głowa, po czym spojrzał na drugą osobę, czającą się za niespodziewanym gościem i otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy dotarło do niego, że widział już tego młodego ciemnowłosego chłopaka. Zielone oczy dilera patrzyły spokojnie, ale Kurogane doskonale pamiętał panikę i późniejszą rezygnację, które w nich siedziały, gdy wraz z Seishirou gonili go po szpitalu po tym morderstwie. Zerknął jeszcze raz na kolegę z pracy i otworzył usta, czując, że czegoś tu nie rozumie.

Co na jego progu robił morderca?

- Co tu… - zaczął, a wtedy usłyszał za sobą kroki.

- Subaru? – zapytał Fay z dziwną niepewnością w głosie, pojawiając się za Kurogane. Zielonooki przytaknął.

- Cześć – powiedział cicho Sumeragi. – Wiem, że tak bez uprzedzenia… Ale musiałem się z tobą spotkać.

Oczy Kurogane przebiegły od swojego kochanka do dilera, po czym omiotły wzrokiem Seishirou. Ten uniósł brew, a jego wargi zadrżały lekko, jakby powstrzymywał śmiech.

- Znasz go? – zapytał Youou, odwracając się w kierunku Flourite'a. Nim Fay zdarzył odpowiedzieć, odezwał się Seishirou.

- To nieładnie trzymać nas na dworze w takim zimnie, gdzie twoja japońska gościnność? – spytał na pozór uprzejmie, ale jego kpiący uśmieszek doprowadzał Kurogane do szału. Youou nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale stwierdził, że dowie się wszystkiego w środku. Nie będzie robił scen przed domem.

- Wejdźcie… - mruknął i cofnął się, otwierając szerzej drzwi. Zauważył, że Seishirou położył dłoń na ramieniu Subaru i bardzo _czule _pchnął go do przodu, pozwalając wejść pierwszemu. Na moment spojrzenia obu lekarzy się spotkały i Kurogane poczuł dreszcz, wywołany przez wzrok Sakurazuki. Seishirou patrzył na dilera z mieszaniną czułości, zaborczości i bladym poczuciem własności. Zamykając za nimi drzwi, szybko poukładał to sobie w głowie i chyba zrozumiał, czemu widzi tego dzieciaka u boku kolegi. Seishirou miał specyficzny charakter – był z reguły dobrym człowiekiem, jednak miał w sobie coś, co mogło niekiedy przerazić – jakąś dziwną stanowczość, objawiającą się w dążeniu po trupach do celu, który sobie obrał. Jeśli Seishirou czegoś zechciał, brał to. Skoro więc Sumeragi wpadł mu w oko wtedy, w szpitalu, Seishirou nie odpuścił, dopóki go nie odnalazł. Kurogane ostatnimi czasy nie interesował się tą sprawą, po policyjnych przesłuchaniach miał jej dość, więc nie miał pojęcia, czemu diler swobodnie przechadza się po Tokyo. Z tego, co zauważył, przyszli na piechotę.

Gdy weszli do salonu, zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Co tu robisz, Subaru? – zapytał w końcu Fay niezbyt pewnym głosem.

- Już po wszystkim – odparł mu Subaru, a Fay otworzył szerzej oczy, które radośnie zabłysły.

Kurogane lekko się zirytował, bo nie rozumiał, o co chodzi i wydawał się być jedynym kompletnie nie zorientowanym w sytuacji. Sumeragi kontynuował. – Idę siedzieć na rok, ale odzyskałem Hokuto i już nic nam nie grozi z ich strony.

- Tak się cieszę – odpowiedział szczerze Flourite, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wszystko w końcu się ułożyło. Ja też wyszedłem z tego piekła.

- Udało ci się? – Subaru wyglądał, jakby ogromny kamień spadł mu z serca. – Całe szczęście.

Kurogane otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Seishirou mu przerwał, rzucając Sumeragiemu znaczące spojrzenie.

- Kurogane, coś dołączyło do twojej małej kolekcji? – spytał lekarz, unosząc lekko brwi. – Chętnie bym zobaczył ją jeszcze raz, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Youou zaklął w myślach, rozumiejąc aluzję.

- Chodź – burknął, w myślach obiecując sobie, że jeszcze się z nim policzy. Zarówno z Seishirou, jak i z Fayem, który pokazał Subaru kanapę i zasiawszy na niej, zaczął go półgłosem wypytywać.

Nie kłopocząc się zostającym w tyle kolegą, wkroczył do piwnicy. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, widząc kilkanaście egzemplarzy japońskiej broni umieszczonych na stojakach. Kosztowały fortunę, ale to była jego pasja i nie mógł sobie odmówić posiadania ich.

- Ta jest nowa, prawda? – Seishirou udał zainteresowanie jedną z broni, przesuwając po ostrzu opuszkiem palca, po czym odwrócił się do gospodarza. – Chciałem ich na chwilę zostawić samych, by mogli porozmawiać – powiedział. – Oczekujesz wyjaśnień, nie?

- Znajomy z pracy i morderca robią najazd na mój dom. Wcale mnie nie ciekawi, dlaczego – odparł kpiąco Kurogane, a uśmiech Seishirou nieco przygasł.

- Subaru nie jest mordercą – powiedział. – A w każdym razie nie w takim stopniu, o jakim myślisz.

- A co Fay ma z tym wspólnego? – zapytał Kurogane nieopatrznie. Seishirou znowu się uśmiechnął.

- Twój Fay wedle papierków zakończył leczenie przed dwoma tygodniami – powiedział, z zadowoleniem obserwując zmieszanie na twarzy Youou. – A jednak nadal u ciebie mieszka. Bardzo mnie ciekawi, dlaczego…

- Nie twoja sprawa – warknął Kurogane, nie znajdując żadnej sensownej riposty.

- Częściowo i moja – drugi lekarz nie przejął się wrogością w głosie kolegi. – Bo obaj wybraliśmy sobie kogoś z narkotykowego półświatka.

- Wybraliśmy? – powtórzył Kurogane, a jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły.

- Jestem z Subaru tak samo, jak ty jesteś z Fayem – skomentował Seishirou, noszlancko opierając się o ścianę. – Nie rumień się tak. Nikt dotąd nie wiedział, co? Bywa. Widziałem was parę dni temu, w supermarkecie. Zachowywaliście się wzorowo, żadnych rączek czy całusków, ale wystarczyło popatrzeć wam w oczy, aby wszystko zrozumieć.

- Co oni mają ze sobą wspólnego? – Kurogane nie podjął tematu.

- Subaru był dilerem, który wciągnął Faya – odrzekł krótko Seishirou. Widząc wrogość na twarzy Youou, uniósł pojednawczo rękę. – Wysłuchaj całej historii do końca. Wtedy zrozumiesz.

* * *

><p>- Powinienem cię przeprosić – odezwał się Subaru po długiej chwili milczenia.<p>

- Nigdy nie czułem do ciebie urazy – sprostował Fay. – Nie ma sensu do tego wracać, Su. – ciemnowłosy uśmiechnął się, słysząc zdrobnienie. – Wiem, co tobą kierowało i rozumiem. Jedynie trochę mi żal, że przyjaźniliśmy się z sobą tak krótko.

- Chciałbym to odbudować – Subaru wpatrzył się w podłogę.

- Więc to zróbmy – odpowiedział Flourite, a Subaru ciężko westchnął.

- Nie wiem, czy będę umiał… Zmieniłem się. Za…Zabiłem człowieka, Fay – były diler opuścił głowę, mówił cicho. – Pozbawiłem kogoś życia, a wielu innych popchnąłem na drogę bez odwrotu. Nie wszyscy mieli szczęście, tak jak ty. To zostawiło we mnie trwały ślad. Jestem okaleczony, nie tylko fizycznie – spojrzał na lewą dłoń, gdzie brakowało paliczka u jednego z palców. – Hokuto też to widzi. W nocy mam koszmary. Tracę tam wszystkich, na kim kiedykolwiek mi zależało: Hokuto, babcię, Seishirou, ciebie… Sei mówi, że dopiero teraz odreagowuję te kilka lat. Załatwił mi rozmowę z psychologiem, może mi pomoże.

- To już koniec koszmaru – rzucił Fay stanowczo. – Jeszcze rok, a będziesz wolny. Jak wyjdziesz, będziesz miał dwadzieścia trzy lata. Całe życie przed tobą.

- Przed tobą też – Subaru się uśmiechnął. – Jak plany i marzenia?

- Odzyskane wraz z wolnością – Fay spojrzał przelotnie na zlew, w którym utonęła ostatnia dawka narkotycznego substytutu. – Jeszcze nie mówiłem Kuro-rinowi, ale złożyłem papiery na Uniwersytet Tokijski, na chemię.

- Za rok tam się spotkamy – zielone oczy Subaru zabłysły. – Chcę studiować razem z Hokuto na prawie. Obiecała, że na mnie zaczeka. Co prawda, z taką przyszłością znalezienie jakiejkolwiek pracy będzie koszmarnie trudne, ale trzeba się jakoś zabezpieczyć. Nie chcę do końca życia żyć z forsy Seishirou. I tak bardzo dużo dla nas zrobił.

- Jesteś z nim – stwierdził Fay, a Sumeragi zaśmiał się cicho.

- Gdy mnie znalazł, dał mi swoją wizytówkę. Ledwo wszedłem do jego domu, zaczęliśmy się całować. Poszło szybko.

- A my jak głupi bawiliśmy się w podchody… - mruknął pod nosem Flourite. – Na szczęście, wszystko się już skończyło.

* * *

><p>W noworoczny poranek okazało się jednak, że nie do końca.<p>

Dźwięk dzwonka wdarł się brutalnie do sypialni. Kurogane zasłonił ramieniem głowę, a przytulony do jego pleców Fay zamruczał coś niepochlebnie, chowając się pod kołdrą.

- Kogo tam diabli niosą? – wymamrotał Kurogane sennie. – Do cholery, w Nowy Rok? Rano?

- Otwórz… - mruknął pół przytomnie Flourite, a Youou spróbował wyplatać się z jego ramion i usiadł na łóżku, otumaniony przesuwając dłonią po twarzy. Zerknął na budzik i jęknął rozdzierająco. Była ósma. Do domu wrócili o trzeciej.

- Zabiję – niepewnie wstał i tylko pod jednym względem był zadowolony – cieszył się, że nie witał Nowego Roku kacem. W tym roku odmówił sobie nawet szampana w ramach solidarności z ukochanym, który nie powinien tykać się żadnych używek.

Kurogane narzucił na siebie szlafrok i wyszedł z sypialni ociężałym krokiem, a Fay przesunął się na jego miejsce w łóżku, by schwytać odrobinę uciekającego wraz z jego obecnością ciepła. Leżąc z zamkniętymi oczami, usłyszał jak dzwonek w końcu się zamyka, a potem jakieś głosy przy drzwiach. Otworzył oczy w chwili, gdy w sypialni wpadł Kurogane.

Kurogane zaskoczony, zaniepokojony i co najdziwniejsze, nieco spanikowany.

- Co się stało?

- Ubieraj się – rzucił szybko Kurogane, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu własnych ubrań. – Moi rodzice przyjechali!

Fay nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, unosząc się na łokciach. Jego kochanek, stateczny, poważny i szanowany lekarz, właśnie zachowywał się jak nastolatek, któremu rodzice zostawili dom i wrócili zbyt szybko.

- To nie jest śmieszne – warknął Youou, naciągając na siebie dżinsy. – Jak ja się im wytłumaczę z twojej obecności?

- Powiesz prawdę? – zasugerował niewinnie Fay, ale błyski w jego oczach mówiły wyraźnie, co sądzi o panice ukochanego.

Kurogane wywrócił oczami.

- Gdyby to było jeszcze takie łatwe…

Wypadł z pokoju.

* * *

><p>Matka za młodu była naprawdę piękna. Do dzisiaj zachowała resztki swojej urody i mimo upływu lat ciągle przykuwała spojrzenia. Od jakiegoś czasu, właściwie odkąd Kurogane zerwał z nią kontakty, nosiła swoje długie czarne włosy związane w kok. Nieco przybrała na wadze, odkąd ją po raz ostatni widział, ale wyglądała zdrowo.<p>

Ojciec, po którym odziedziczył imię, był jego starszą wersją, o czarnych włosach ozdobionych siwymi już pasmami i ciągle żywych czerwonych oczach, których spojrzenie nigdy się nie starzało.

Przyjechała też Tomoyo, która nigdy nie mogła sobie odpuścić wizyty u kuzyna. Na jego widok uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Przepraszamy, że tak wcześnie – odezwała się cicho matka, patrząc na jego potargane włosy i ogólne zmęczenie malujące się na jego twarzy. – Koleżanka jechała dzisiaj do Tokyo, zaproponowała, że nas podwiezie. Nie wiedzieliśmy, kiedy nadarzy się okazja, by z tobą porozmawiać, więc…

- W porządku – odparł szybko Kurogane i w salonie zapadła niezręczna cisza. Nienawidził takich momentów. Spojrzał na Tomoyo, błagając ją w myślach, by cokolwiek powiedziała, ale wtedy na schodach zabrzmiały lekkie kroki i oczy gości skierowały się na schodzącego z góry Faya. Kurogane był pełen podziwu dla kochanka, który w ciągu paru minut zdołał się ubrać, uczesać i a do tego wyglądał na wyspanego. Blondyn powitał jego rodzinę krótkim i spokojnym „dzień dobry", a lekarzowi zadrżał lekko kącik ust, widząc zaskoczoną matkę.

- Poznajcie się – odezwał się, widząc, że Tomoyo z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem na ustach nie zamierza ingerować. – Mamo, tato, to Fay. Fay, to moi rodzice… I Tomoyo, ale ją już znasz… ze słyszenia.

Na policzkach Faya pojawił się lekki rumieniec, kiedy zrozumiał przytyk.

_Do końca życia będziesz mi to wypominał? _

- Miło mi - odezwał się uprzejmie w kierunku lekko zdezorientowanych rodziców Kurogane. Zwłaszcza matka była zaskoczona jego obecnością.

- Fay… Jesteś kolegą Kurogane? – zadała w końcu pytanie, z pewnością zauważając różnicę wieku. Jej syn westchnął ciężko w myślach.

- Cóż… Można tak powiedzieć – odpowiedział blondyn niezbyt pewnie, a Kurogane zaklął w myślach. Korzystając z tego, że oczy gości skupiły się na Fayu, wziął głęboki oddech i postanowił, że nie ma co się czaić. Rodzinka i tak już dawno go przeklęła.

- Fay tu mieszka – rzucił prosto z mostu, po czym stwierdził, że było warto chociażby dla zaskoczonego spojrzenia matki. Jego ojciec odkaszlnął.

- Mieszka? – zapytał głębokim głosem, a jego syn zaczął być wdzięczny za to, że to w jego kierunku będzie kierować swoje wyjaśnienia. Zawsze dogadywał się lepiej z ojcem. – Znaczy, jesteście współlokatorami?

- Jesteśmy razem – odparł po prostu lekarz.

W ciszy, która zapadła, słychać było jedynie ciche szumienie lodówki w kuchni. Fay przygryzł lekko wargę, próbując się nie zaśmiać nie tyle z zaskoczonych min rodziców Kurogane i szerokiego uśmiechu Tomoyo, która zaszyła się w kącie, ale właśnie z tej pogrzebowej ciszy.

- Znaczy się, jak razem? – kobieta odzyskała w końcu głos, a Tomoyo zaczęła bezgłośnie chichotać za jej plecami. Puściła oko do kuzyna, który kontynuował przesadnie cierpliwym tonem.

- Fay Flourite, bo tak się dokładnie nazywa mój „kolega", jak go określiłaś, mieszka tutaj od pewnego czasu. Jeszcze dokładniej rzecz biorąc, niedawno przeprowadził się do mojego pokoju – chciał w pierwszej chwili powiedzieć „sypialni", ale uznał, że to może zabrzmieć gorzej niż teraz zabrzmiało.

- Wiedziałam, że w końcu się zejdziecie, gratuluję! – wypaliła nagle Tomoyo, a potem spojrzała niewinnie na wyraźnie zszokowaną ciotkę. – No co?

- Znaczy się, że wy… Że jesteś…

Kurogane wywrócił oczami, słysząc _ten_ ton matki.

- Mamo – przypomniał jej w miarę delikatnie. – Nie jestem dzieckiem, wiem co robię. I proszę, oszczędź sobie kazania. Nie chcę wysłuchiwać, jak po raz kolejny pacyfikujesz to, co daje mi szczęście.

Udało się. Powiedział to. Ciemne oczy pani Youou otwarły się szeroko.

- Synku, ja… - odezwała się bardzo cicho, a Kurogane poczuł lekkie wyrzuty sumienia. Może nie powinien powiedzieć tego tak wprost. – Właśnie dlatego przyjechaliśmy. Wiesz, po raz kolejny świętowaliśmy bez ciebie – Kurogane zbył fakt, że żadne z nich nie było chrześcijaninem. Tak czy siak, Boże narodzenie w ich rodzinie zawsze było czasem rodzinnym. – Bardzo nam ciebie brakuje w domu. Dużo myślałam… I zrozumiałam, że powinnam cię przeprosić. Zawsze chciałeś pójść własną drogą, a ja ci na to nie pozwalałam. Nie dziwię się już, że zerwałeś z nami kontakty – zamrugała, a Kurogane niespokojnie poczuł, że trafia na grząski grunt. Byle tylko nie zaczęła płakać… - Wybaczysz nam?

- Mamo… - w tym momencie zachciał, by Fay i Tomoyo się gdzieś ulotnili, bo głos mi niebezpiecznie zadrżał. Pomyślał o każdej samotnej chwili spędzonej w tym domu przed poznaniem Faya, w ciszy i pustce. O dniach, podczas których nie miał się do kogo odezwać. O telefonie, którego jego duma zabraniała mu użyć, gdy miał problemy i chciał zapytać o radę. A potem o Fayu. Nieszczęśliwym młodym mężczyźnie uwięzionym w szponach nałogu, który rozjaśnił jego świat. Dla blondyna wszystko skończyło się dobrze, więc dlaczego i on nie mógłby tego oczekiwać?

- Wiesz, że będzie trudno odbudować to wszystko – odezwał się w końcu bez żadnej urazy w głosie. – Ale chciałbym.

Poczuł jej drobne ramiona, przytulające go do siebie.

- Dziękuję – usłyszał jej cichy głos. W ciemnych oczach zagościło ciepło, które ostatni raz widział w dzieciństwie. Odzyskał matkę. Kamień, dotąd przyrosły mu do serca, rozkruszył się i zniknął w momencie, w którym się odsunęła. Uniósł oczy i zobaczył radosne spojrzenie Faya, stojącego przy Tomoyo i sam się do niego uśmiechnął.

- Cóż… - odezwał się jego ojciec, tak samo jak on nienawykły do rozmów o uczuciach. – Synu, mogę cię prosić na parę minut?

Kurogane rzucił spojrzenia na Faya, po czym spowrotem zwrócił się do ojca, wskazując głową zejście do piwnicy. Ostatnimi czasami to miejsce stało się pokojem zwierzeń.

- Nie wiedziałem, że je kolekcjonujesz – odezwał się ojciec, kiedy weszli do środka. Kurogane wzruszył lekko ramionami.

- Zawsze je lubiłem – odpowiedział, widząc jak ojciec okiem znawcy ogląda bronie. – Myślałeś, że co zrobiłem z tą kataną, którą dałeś mi na osiemnaste urodziny? – wskazał na broń stojącą w rogu pomieszczenia. Ojciec uśmiechnął się blado.

- Pewnie myślałem, że rzuciłeś ją w kąt – powiedział pół żartem, po czym spoważniał. – Cóż… Ile Fay ma lat?

- Za miesiąc będą jego dwudzieste drugie urodziny – odpowiedział spokojnie lekarz. Starszy mężczyzna był poważny.

- Jest bardzo młody.

- Nie jest dzieckiem – odparł jego syn. – Musiał szybko dorosnąć.

- Nigdy nie myślałem, że… - starszy Youou zawahał się. – Myślałem, że kiedyś doczekam się wnuków – przyznał w końcu.

- Przeszkadza ci to? – zapytał Kurogane wprost. Jego ojciec pokręcił głową.

- Jestem tylko zaskoczony. Pamiętam w końcu, że umawiałeś się z dziewczynami. Ale w porządku. Rozumiem, chociaż będzie mi trochę trudno to zaakceptować. Ale nie chcemy z matką cię znowu stracić. Powinienem był wtedy zareagować. Wybacz.

- Dzięki, tato – powiedział Kurogane po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – ja też przepraszam. Byłem kiepskim synem.

- Ekhem… Jak się poznaliście? – ojciec szybko zmienił temat, a Kurogane poczuł, że wpada z deszczu pod rynnę.

- Cóż, Fay był narkomanem…

* * *

><p>Gdy wrócili, okazało się, że sytuacja w salonie była już opanowana i nawet – ku zdziwieniu Kurogane – całkiem przyjemna. Fay dyskutował żywo z jego matką na temat przepisów kulinarnych, a Tomoyo od czasu do czasu wtrącała swoje trzy grosze. Gdy jego ojciec dołączył do nich na kanapie, pytając Faya o Ashurę – okazał się znać <em>Infinitas<em> i kilka innych książek pisarza – Kurogane przystanął w przejściu, patrząc w milczeniu na swoją rodzinę.

Nareszcie żółty dom rozbrzmiewał wieloma głosami.

Bardzo cicho, ledwo poruszając wargami, podziękował Losowi, który pokierował kroki jakiegoś człowieka do zaułka, w którym pewien młody narkoman o mało nie zaćpał się na śmierć. Podziękował człowiekowi, który zadzwonił wówczas po karetkę, podziękował dyspozytorce, która skierowała karetkę Clowa Reeda właśnie w to miejsce, by przewieźć Faya do Togiyaku. Gdyby nie to, nic by się nie wydarzyło. Ale teraz…

Nareszcie nie był sam.

Nareszcie był szczęśliwy.


End file.
